Beyond the Moon
by ErieDragon
Summary: People grow and become not as they were once known, but nothing truly changes. Supernatural forces are up to their old tricks and Hitomi finds it in herself to return and save the world with the help of Van, Allen, and many unexpected alliesand enemies.
1. Prologue

I know this will probably scare most people off, but this is my first attempt at a post-series Escaflowne fic. This marks a new era! ^_^ ...Alright. To be honest, I haven't seen the last episode of the series yet, but from the fics I've read so far, I have a good idea of what happens. So until I _do_ see it, here's the prologue. I know it's a bit cliché, but I feel that Van and Hitomi had a lot of growing up to do before they could ever romantically approach each other. They were just too much of children. Reviews welcome, as usual. I mean.. who wouldn't like some encouragement every once in a while? I'd also like readers to be aware that the prologue's tense is temporary; I may shift to a different first person or just to third persion period. ^.^

__

Beyond the Moon - Prologue.

The day I left my angel's arms would stay with me for the rest of my life. This I knew, as soon as I returned to my home.

Now, I don't remember much of what happened for the next few months. It was all a haze of emotionless time, a fog of all my mixed feelings raging inside me. Sadness that I left behind all my friends: Allen, Millerna, Dryden, Folken, even violent little Merle. As was to be expected, I missed Van most of all.

I was too young, I suppose, to admit anything to that boy. He was so innocent in his own way. He had suffered so much, from the loss of his brother to the physical pain and agony Escaflowne caused him. I guess, even after I began to recover from my excursion to Gaea, I realized it was my fault. But in the end, it had all turned out for the best. 

I kept everything from Gaea hidden away in a desk drawer, especially the long, silver feather Van had bestowed on me. Somehow I knew that if I had it out, if I ever saw it again, the pain would become unbearable. 

My cards were pretty much ignored as well. I would take them out sometimes if I had an especially difficult day at school, just to make myself feel better. It never succeeded. "La Torre" haunted me constantly. Every time I dealt my fortune, the symbol would be the first drawn. My curse never failed, even when I attempted to mark the cards for the mere purpose of cheering myself up.

Amano, after I had returned and recovered, left with his father. He returned before graduation, of course, but we exchanged a hug and a few words, and that was all. Yukari acted like an overprotective mother for weeks, but she also moved on. She and Amano dated, but that also died with time.

My mother, after she cried when I returned, never really brought up the topic of my disappearance again. It wasn't until after I had graduated highschool that I had the courage to think about Gaea and Van.

I had gone to a nearby university, and initially studied regular freshman topics. In the dorm I shared with a young student from the north, I kept Van's feather perched in a glass fixture residing on the desk beside my computer. This had allowed for the proper inspiration to write a book of my adventures.

I had written everything. From the circumstances leading to the fateful day on the track to the months after my return from Gaea. I would close my eyes and remember: I could see Naria's wrinkling face, the glory of Escaflowne as it spread its massive wings, and even the pain in Van's eyes as Allen and I kissed on the bridge. I put all the bottled up emotion into the story, typing furiously, scribbling during lectures, and even doodling Millerna's intricate dresses while I rode the bus downtown. 

This obsession led me to majoring in creative writing during my stay at college. It took me three years to finish my book, which had developed into a 1000-page long volume at minimum size. Before I even considered publishing it, I offered it to my new apartment roommate Ayaka to read. 

She had engrossed herself in the novel for two days. The first night I gave her the printed manuscript, she had just nodded and told me she would read it before bed.

I didn't see her the next morning. Ayaka had completely engrossed herself in it, and had her nose buried in the fourth loosely-stapled portion of the book at eight in the morning. She had skipped work, calling in sick, and had even locked her door to keep me out when I returned from my office job downtown.

When she was done, she wouldn't speak to me for a week.

I knew I wasn't that excellent of a writer, or even that insightful of a person in general. I thought maybe she just didn't want to tell me how awful it was.

When Ayaka finally did speak to me, the first thing she uttered was, "Holy shit, Hitomi." She had sat down with me on the couch and asked me... asked me if that was why I stared into the starry sky on nights we went to small outdoor parties on the weekends. Before I could answer, she grabbed me by the shoulders, and with tears in her eyes, had told me how sorry she was. Sorry that I had had to leave Van, had to see all the things I did, and feel all the pain I had.

Ayaka had then gone to work. I decided it was too dangerous to publish my story, so I deleted it from my computer and threw away the transcript. 

And, after eight long years, I had finally grown up. I watched the feather on the desk, shimmering in the rainbow light the glass prism reflected off the moon. I gazed at the sky, knowing that somewhere behind the bright, silver orb in the sky, lay Gaea.

I knew that now was the time to return.


	2. The Racetrack

Hnh. I must have forgotten some stuff in the prologue. Oh well. Thanks for all the support, my readers! ^_~

Rated for some language, explicit scenes, and any other goodies I feel like throwing in. 

The little disclaimer thing I forgot on the prologue: I don't own Escaflowne. It's kind of silly in the first place, being that I hardly know any Japanese anyway and I can hardly draw to save my life. 

**I edited this a bit as well; added in some markers and put in a better, extended ending. Enjoy.

__

Beyond the Moon

One

Hitomi picked up a small duffel-like bag, slinging it over one shoulder. She wore clothes much more comfortable than those she had donned on her original journey to Gaea; she wore a pair of stretchy jeans and a simple white t-shirt. She had only the necessities with her, which included some toiletries, a change of clothes, a small bag of pretzels and her tarot cards. 

In her hand she held a long, silver-white feather, glistening in the soft moonlight. It bathed her, shining through the clear, midnight blue sky, which was dotted with bright stars. They glimmered like diamonds, making her smile softly. Her now shoulder-length hair was tied back, and she knew she would have to cut it before Millerna could get her hands on it. 

Hitomi walked slowly down from the apartment building driveway, walking down the quiet street. Such a thing was highly unusual for such a normally busy town; but this was not a normal night. The world around her was eerily silent, for all she could hear were the light sounds of frogs chirping. 

Somehow she knew the bus wasn't going to arrive, so Hitomi proceeded past the bus station and ended up walking the entire five miles to her destination.

By the time she arrived at the school, the moon had risen high in the sky, its light bathing the world in an ethereal glow.

Hitomi, after giving up her attempts to pick the lock into the track, had just jumped the chain link perimeter fence. She stood on the other side, just staring at the long red track, where she had raced some of her best races... and had experienced the most amazing event of her life. 

Walking slowly across the white painted lines, Hitomi stopped once to stare at the sky. The moon now hovered directly above her; something that never happened, even in the middle of summer. The air was warm, and Hitomi could feel her eager feet tingling beneath her.

It was time.

The light-brown haired girl approached the starting line. There was no starting box. There were no ticking clocks, swinging pendants, or dark visions. It was just Hitomi and the track.

She ran. She swung her arms, hands straight, head set forward. Her eyes gritted against the rough air flying past her, her duffel bag slapping her sides as she ran.

And she wished. She remembered everyone from Gaea. Merle's protective attitude and bright pink hair, the gallant swordsman Allen and his charming smile, Millerna and Dryden, even down to Gaddess and the inhospitable king of Asturia. She neared the end of her race, and her mind's eye filled with one face: Van. A smooth smile, big dark eyes, and wild black hair all about his face. 

__

VAN! She cried, staring up as she ran, a familiar beam of light shimmering through the cloudless sky. It came closer, enveloping her, surrounding her with a blinding white void. She was lifted off the ground, eyes focused on the sky above, and heart already in Gaea.

**

"You look awfully happy today, Your Highness," came a soft, lady-like voice. Van tilted his head back, smiling at the woman standing in the doorway.

"I feel happy as well, Lady Narano. Come in." The king shifted his vision back towards the window, leaning on one hand. A jacket hang from his chair, his sword lying on the floor beside him. He held his fist clenched, as if holding something. The tall, pink-haired cat-woman sat beside him, looking out into the clear night as well. She chose not to question him.

"Not to complain, but why so cheerful?" Merle asked, smoothing back a renegade lock of hair behind one of her tiger-striped ears. She leaned on her chair, primping her long, light blue dress. Van turned his head, giving her a thoughtful expression.

He tapped his chin, as if trying to remember something. "I'm not sure. I just feel happy," Van replied, smiling at the woman sitting beside him. She nodded in understanding and remained silent.

The two shifted their eyes out the window, watching the two moons hovering in the sky. They both knew what the other was thinking; no words were needed.

And only Merle was surprised when a beam of white light appeared in the distance, cutting through the midnight sky. Van stood up, calmly throwing his jacket over his shoulders and picking up his sword. Without a word, he strolled out of the room, leaving a stunned Merle to rush out after him, demanding answers.

**

Hitomi opened her eyes, feeling her head being supported by a cushion of soft grass. Her fingers wove through the blades, searching for the handle of her duffel bag. She sat up, grabbing the blue object that had landed a few feet away. Putting the strap over her shoulder, Hitomi pushed herself onto her feet and dusted herself off.

She stood in the middle of a familiar forest. A few trees surrounded her, and she wasn't in the least surprised when the shadow of Escaflowne could be seen through the vines and foliage. Hitomi walked towards it, scrubbing away some of the moss growing over the muddy-brown Guymelef. She ran one hand over the heart of Escaflowne, where Van's blood-sealed drag-energist had once been held.

Escaflowne was no more. Hitomi patted it, as if the large suit were an old friend that needed comforting. She turned, walking towards the small path leading out of the clearing and towards Fanelia.

**

The horse's hooves plodded monotonously down the cobblestone path; the metal clinks of its shoes colliding with the rough stone reverberated in the rider's ears, but he kept his head low. Van had no desire to be recognized as he wandered through the outer gates of the Fanelian capital. He could easily have flown, or maybe taken a carriage, or some dignified thing like that. He lifted his head for a moment, raising one lip in distaste at the thought of flying over his city at this time of night. 

It was unusually quiet, with hardly a movement in sight as Van veered his mount off the main road just outside the city gates. The horse walked clumsily along the overgrown path, tripping in the occasional hole or ditch. The forest loomed dark and dangerous ahead of him; a slight uneasiness crept over him. What if he had miscalculated where the light had appeared? What if it wasn't Hitomi?

Despite his doubts, the king continued on towards the black, looming trees ahead. His royal jacket was amazingly warm, the once obscenely large coat now fitting comfortably around his broadened shoulders. Van wondered how much Hitomi had changed.. eight years was a long time. Maybe she didn't even feel for him the way she used to anymore!

Pushing the thought out of his mind, Van suddenly became aware of someone or something just ahead. Reining his mount to a halt, the unnerved man peered through the long, elegant shadows the brightness of his world's two moons cast upon the grass. 

Standing, bathed in a silver glow, was a tall, slim woman. Strands of hair fell in front of a pair of wide, green eyes, which reflected the small glimmering stars in the sky above. She wore unfamiliar attire, but her face, her _eyes_, were unmistakable.

Van vaulted out of the saddle with refined expertise, still holding his sword tightly at his side and a chain dangling from his hand. He padded across the soft grass, the heels of his boots silent in the pillow-like cushion towards the feathery brown-haired woman.

He stood nearly a head taller than she, something he hadn't anticipated a need to compensate for. They stood, parallel to each other, in complete silence.

Without uttering a word, Van pulled Hitomi into his embrace, burying his face in her hair and gripping the back of her shirt with large, muscular hands.

The moment seemed to last an eternity; forever, but not long enough. Van pulled away, looking down into Hitomi's wide, emerald eyes. He opened his clenched fist, removing the necklace and placing it lightly over the crown of her head and down around her neck. The ruby pendant dangled from her neck, the golden clasp shining brightly in the moonlight.

Helping Hitomi onto the horse, the king climbed up behind her, one arm around her waist, the other clenching the horse's reins, turned them around and began the long walk back to the palace.


	3. Fanelia

Wow! So many awesome reviews! ^.^ Haha! The best kind of encouragement. *does a jig* Alright. I made this one a bit longer than the last one, and in case you didn't know, the last chapter was updated and an ending inserted. You should read that first. Anyways, I put in some of the things you nice people asked for. Enjoy.

__

Beyond the Moon

****

Two

It would be a lie to say that Van hadn't changed drastically in our years apart. From the shadow the moons cast upon him, all I could distinguish were his broad shoulders, distinguished cropped, black hair, and the royal patterns ornately decorating his jacket and sword.

The way he had hugged me... His strong arms had held me close to him, allowing me to feel his significantly firmer chest through the soft cotton of his undershirt. His hands had clung to my shirt possessively, as if I were going to be swept away by the light breeze that blew past. I could feel him inhaling the scent of my hair, my eyes closing as I held onto the buttons of his jacket and hugged him back.

What Van had done next caught me by surprise the most. He had delicately placed my old pendant around my neck, letting the ancient ornament dangle on my chest. It felt so strange to have it back... My fingers clenched it unconsciously, my eyes drifting ahead of us.

Van held me now sitting in front of him in the saddle. One hand lay loosely on the horse's reins, the other wrapped possessively around my waist. His chin leaned against my head; I could only assume that he was tired at such a late hour. The horse plodded at a constant, boring speed, the sound of its hooves connecting with the ground becoming louder as we progressed onto the cobblestone streets of the Fanelian capital.

Van was no longer a boy, that much I knew. Even now, he carried a royal air, the boyish features of his powerful arms and hands gone. He had been worn down by the responsibilities of his position, but I could tell it had also caused him to grow. I smiled to myself, leaning against the warm comfort of Van's chest. Burying my face into his coat, I could see the rebuilt houses of Fanelia from the corner of my eye. The place looked as if it had never been burned to the ground by a mad pyromaniac.

I don't remember drifting off to sleep, but waking up was another matter altogether. I opened my eyes, feeling the warm comfort of a thick, heavy blanket wrapped around me. I must have been exhausted, for it took some time for the world around me to come into focus.

"She's awake!" I blinked, seeing a familiar head of pink hair in front of me.

"...Merle?" I asked sleepily. In response, I was pulled into a big hug. 

"Oh Hitomi!" Merle cried, hugging me. I coughed a bit, and a gruff voice instructed Merle to let me breathe. Released, I lay back down and glanced up at the pink-haired cat girl.

She was definitely no longer a girl. She wore a formal sky blue dress, which fit well around her bust and hips. Her once wild pink, curly hair was now long and tame, pulled back into a fashionable bun with a few curly strands decorating her forehead. Her skin was as dark and tan as ever, making the light colored dress look a little silly on her frame. She smiled at me, her eyes soft and tamed from the last time I had seen her. A silver locket hung from her neck and I noticed an inconspicuous gold ring on her wedding finger.

"Lady Narano, we should give Hitomi some breathing room. She's had a rough night," a deep, familiar voice instructed. Merle nodded and bowed. "Take the servants with you."

"Yes, Lord Van," she replied, waving to me and leaving the room. The door closed softly behind her.

Shifting my vision, I stroked the soft quilt that lay over my abdomen. The room was bright with natural light, and the delicate beauty of the canopy bed was only emphasized when I looked up to see Van standing only a few feet away.

His hair had flattened out a bit and darkened in color, if it was possible, and fashionable bangs framed his forehead. His eyes were darker and more serious than they had once been, and his face was more shapely and angular than I remembered. He wore a red formal jacket, and his pants reminded me much of what Allen used to wear. I smiled at him, hoping silently that he would come closer. His proximity made me feel at ease, my constantly nerve-racked, worrying mind suddenly resting.

Van watched me for a moment, his straight face beginning to worry me. Suddenly, he broke out into a wide smile, and closed the distance between us in one stride. I let out a small "eep" of surprise as he pulled me into his strong embrace.

He held me close to him, squeezing me with everything he had. I heard his muffled voice in my ear as he pushed away the quilt with one hand so he could sit beside me. 

"Oh Hitomi.. I missed you," he mumbled as I buried my face in his chest. 

"I missed you too, Van," I said as I pulled away. He smiled at me, his arms still around my waist. "How did you know I was going to be here?" I asked, running my fingers through his black hair. He looked at me thoughtfully, playing with the material of my shirt.

"I don't really know. I just did," he replied. He stood up, taking my hand in his. I blushed, much in the same way I always used to when he touched me. "Come; you must see the palace. A lot has changed in eight years." I nodded, allowing him to pull me out of bed. I was glad I had worn comfortable pants, for sleeping in regular jeans was never a pleasant matter.

We left the soft warmth of the guest room, Van leading me by the hand into the hallway. The walls were high and richly decorated; windows lined along the ceiling allowed for the entire thoroughfare to be filled with rich, golden sunlight. It played across the walls, reflecting the polished wooden frames of the paintings along the wall.

"Van, I meant to ask you; Lady Narano? Is Merle married?" I asked as we walked past the beautiful landscape watercolors hung from the walls. I had always thought that Merle was in love with Van; I guess she grew up.

"She is. She was wedded to Sir Gaddess Narano two years ago. I believe they're expecting," Van added, winking at me. The devious blush once again crept onto my cheeks.

"That is wonderful! She has certainly grown up since I've been away," I commented, smiling. Van nodded silently as we approached two massive doors at the end of the hallway.

"Everyone's changed," Van said quietly as he pushed open the wide oak door. I nodded at his insinuation; I didn't know what to expect.

The main throne room was gargantuan. The ceilings rose high above me, and the walls seemed to go on forever in every direction. Ornate windows filtered in colored lights, shedding soft amber shadows on the smooth, stone floor. Advisors shuffled about, chatting and debating amongst themselves. As the pair enered the room, the light hum of conferencing came to a sudden halt as all heads turned.

"I, King Van Fanel, presents the royal court of Fanelia with Lady Hitomi, of the Mystic Moon," Van announced, lightly pushing me forward into an emerald pool of light. I couldn't be sure whether the silence in the room was shock or respect; some of the looks I was given told me neither. One man, with a unfashionably cut wig, walked past me as if I didn't exist and approached Van.

"Your Highness, not to question your morals, but... _her_? This little event could be taken many ways by the kingdom," the man said, putting his nose in the air and giving me a foul look. Van kept his face emotionless.

"Sir Ruro, I assure you that the Savior of Gaea will bring good things to Fanelia," he replied, suddenly focusing his glare on the arrogant advisor. Sir Ruro blinked, looking back at me. Sure enough, I carried the King's pendant around my neck.

"Your Highness... please excuse my ignorance! Th-the kingdom shall welcome Lady Hitomi with open arms," he amended, taking a few steps back and shooting me another glare and retreating to another group of men on the other side of the throne hall. Van nodded, approaching me.

"Lady Hitomi, as much as I would like to give you the grand tour, I am unable right now. I have some duties I must attend to. Lady Narano can show you around," he said, smiling at me. I nodded.

"Thank you, Va- er, Lord Van," I replied, stumbling over myself. He winked and walked towards the large yet humble throne on the far end of the room.

"Na'i, show Lady Hitomi to her room," Van instructed a young page who I noticed had been standing beside the throne all along. He nodded, approaching me.

"Follow me," he said, smiling warmly. I nodded and followed him out of the throne room and into the hall.

***

"Well, things seem to be much like the way they were before Fanelia was destroyed," Hitomi commented, following closely behind Merle. The two were led by Gaddess, who glanced back at his wife every few seconds, it seemed. 

"That's how Lord Van intended it," Merle replied. Gaddess had grown a mustache and now kept his chin and sideburns closely shaved. He wore an informal outfit, allowing him to blend in a bit more than Hitomi and Merle. The maids had searched for hours before finding a suitable dress for Hitomi, and even now it was a bit tight around the chest. 

"Merle, I was wondering," Hitomi began, as the three stopped to sit down in a small park. A few saplings decorated the small patch of grass. Merle glanced at Hitomi, Gaddess playfully lacing his arm through his wife's.

"Yeah?" Merle encouraged her on.

"How.. how is everyone else? You know.. Allen, Millerna, Dryden.." Hitomi let it hang, looking back up at the cat woman. Gaddess looked away, and Merle cleared her throat.

"Oh.. Well.. We could go visit them!" she suggested enthusiastically. Hitomi looked up, smiling. 

"Really? That would be wonderful!"

"I'm sure Allen would love to see you," Merle added, a tinge of something else in her voice. Gaddess nodded.

"And I'm due for a visit.. I still insist you should live in Asturia with me, love," Gaddess said, kissing Merle on the cheek. She blushed, looking back at Hitomi. The other woman merely giggled and stood up.

"I can find my way back to the castle myself, I'll leave you two to yourselves," Hitomi assured Merle, smiling.

"Sounds great. I'll discuss a trip to Asturia with Lord Van later," she replied, waving and snuggling into the black-haired man who now had his arms possessively around her middle. Hitomi nodded, waving her hand briefly before setting out back to the castle.

***

Van sighed, leaning on his arm, which was propped up on the arm of his throne. The sun was setting, and he assumed that Hitomi and Merle were still romping the city. His worries were lessened slightly by the knowledge that Gaddess was with them. Nevertheless, despite their eight years apart, he missed Hitomi when she left for more than a few hours. He snorted at where that train of thought was going.

Luckily, he was brought out of his reverie by one of the large oak doors opening slowly. His advisors had slowly filtered out, leaving Van with a treaty to read over and a proposed tax legislation sheet. A small, brown-haired head peeked in, green eyes turning a dark gray in the setting sunlight. Van smiled, watching Hitomi slip inside and the close the door behind her with not much more than a light _FOOM_.

"Van?" she asked quietly, smiling when she saw him looking at her. Hitomi glanced around, and seeing no one watching, hop-skipped across the throne room towards him. Van stood up on the top of the two steps leading up to his throne, Hitomi stopping below him. She looked up and grinned.

"Did you three have fun?" Van asked, sitting down again. Hitomi stepped up in front of him, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Well.. we did get mugged and have to defend ourselves with our nails, but other than that, it was a blast!" Hitomi giggled, watching Van's expression change rapidly from a grin, to a slack-jawed look, then back again.

"You haven't changed a bit," he said in a soft voice, standing up once more. He smiled down at her, running a hand across her cheek. Hitomi blushed, as usual, and lowered her eyelids.

"And you are still the same old Van," she replied, her face dominated by a lopsided grin. Without warning, Van wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Hitomi," he began. Hitomi gulped. "You have no idea how much I missed you." His hands ran up her shoulders and beneath her chin, tilting her head so his eyes were locked with hers. Hitomi felt a blush creep once more across her cheeks as he leaned forward, eyes closed, and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

In shock, it took Hitomi a few moments to close her eyes and kiss back, her arms finding a nice niche around his neck. Van broke the kiss, pulling her into an embrace and burying his face in her hair.

"Don't leave me again," he said.


	4. Palas Ahoy!

Slightly lengthened, yet again. Yes.. I am aware that some of this stuff may not be accurate. I know little of Palas, and that suits me just fine. I have no idea how far it is from Fanelia to Asturia, so I'm going to give it one of those "so long it was just a blur" things. Anyhow, enjoy. Much fluff. ^_^

__

Beyond the Moon

****

Three

"Your Highness... Please excuse me for the interruption," a familiar voice called across the hall, interrupting the pair's tender moment. Van coughed, taking a step back and leaning abstractly against his throne. Both he and Hitomi had deep flushes on their cheeks at being caught. Merle snorted to herself, and proceeded towards them.

"Yes, Lady Narano?" Van asked, righting himself as his old, dignified self returned. 

"May I speak to you in private?" Van and Hitomi exchanged looks. The brown-haired woman nodded and turned, walking quietly out of the throne room. They watched her go, then turned to lock eyes.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Van asked, dropping formalities and sitting himself tiredly in his throne. Merle smiled.

"I think a visit to Asturia is in order," she commented offhandedly, looking at Van out of the corner of her eye.

***

Hitomi yawned, opening her eyes. Light flooded into her room, coloring the hanging lace of the canopy bed to turn a soft golden color. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and untangling the nightgown Merle had given her from around her legs. 

She got out of bed, opening her bag and taking out her tarot cards. Even now, she wasn't sure why she had brought them; she knew better than to use them, but it had almost come as some kind of instinct. Setting the deck of cards on the cluttered, dusty desk provided to her, she removed the bag of pretzels from her duffel. 

Grinning, Hitomi climbed back up onto the bed and began munching away. She had eaten nothing but the finest food, and she had had to turn down dinner because the rich variety was giving her a stomach ache. The crunchy, salty taste of her favorite snack was a welcome relief.

Hitomi was interrupted in her chewing as the door opened. Tilting her head to see who was peeking in on her, Van slipped inside and closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, swallowing the remains of the crunchy food in her mouth. Van raised one eyebrow, walking towards the bed and standing over her.

"Well... We're leaving for Asturia," he informed her. A dark look crept into his eyes and fled just as quickly as it had come, but not too fast for Hitomi to notice.

"Sit down," she instructed, her voice filled with an uncharacteristic authority. She crawled out of the covers, sealing the little plastic bag of pretzels. Van eyed it, but decided against saying anything. "When are we leaving?"

"In a few hours." Hitomi's eyes widened.

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She cried, jumping out of bed. Van raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I finally weaseled my advisors into letting me out for a few weeks," he replied in a calming voice. Hitomi sighed, picking up a dress that Merle had left for her hanging from the closet door. She held it up to herself, smoothing out the light pink fabric. 

Hitomi gave him a calculating expression. "Well... What do you think?" She asked, fluffing out the V shaped neckline. The small pendant hanging from her neck fell over the front of the dress, embedding itself in the soft fabric. Van smiled.

"It'll look wonderful on you," he replied, giving her an affectionate grin. Hitomi blushed slightly, hanging up the dress again and sitting beside him on the bed. 

Van wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. "Things have changed... But we will still enjoy ourselves, won't we? You can see the ocean again," he said in her ear, causing a tingle to run up her spine. Hitomi smiled.

"When are we leaving exactly?" She asked. Van kissed her ear lightly and stood up.

"In four hours. I'll have Lady Narano come to you with the servants and get you ready, then bring you up for breakfast," he informed her, straightening his jacket and quietly leaving the room. Hitomi smiled, putting away her pretzels. She knew of Merle's love for Earth things, and it was still deep-seated despite the cat-girl's obvious refinement as a lady.

It wasn't long until Merle arrived with two lady-servants. Hitomi lay on her bed dressed in her dress, arms crossed behind her head as she stared up at the pink cloth that hung from the wooden frame of the canopy bed. 

"Hello, Merle!" Hitomi greeted, sitting up. The cat-woman smiled back, her pink hair falling in pink curls around her. The bright color of it clashed with her formally-cut beige dress, but Merle didn't seem to mind. Just about anything formal would look silly on her, so it really didn't matter.

"Hitomi! Shall we get you ready?" she said, smiling. Hitomi nodded as the two servant women, each with wide, homely smiles and large blue eyes, set her up on the stool in front of the vanity. They got to work on her shoulder-length hair, while Merle applied a light amount of makeup to Hitomi's face.

Within twenty minutes, the two ladies were strolling leisurely toward the dining hall.

"Merle, I was wondering. Gaddess? You two never seemed like the type to get along," Hitomi commented, smiling at Merle. The cat-woman blushed.

"I'm not really sure how it happened either. Gaddess returned with Allen to Asturia. I didn't see him for a few months, and I didn't think twice about it until Van and I traveled there. I stayed for some negotiations while Van came back for some urgent matters." Merle tapped her chin, her tail perking up and beginning to sway at random behind her. "He was a hopeless man, for sure. He acted like a teenage boy and seemed to have the inability to shave every day. But I guess once people began to realize that peace was not a short-lived blessing, Allen's men began to disband," she continued as they turned a corner, entering another vast hallway.

"He announced courtship to me, and we were married a year later. I'm only visiting right now, actually, and Van decided you and he would come with me back to Asturia. Gaddess and I live just outside of Palas," Merle finished as they approached the dining hall. Hitomi turned to the cat-woman and smiled, hugging her. Caught off guard, it took Merle a moment to hug back.

"That is so wonderful, Merle. The man of your dreams-"

"Hardly," Merle interjected. Hitomi laughed.

"Well, a fairy tale love story, if I've ever heard one."

"Fairy tale? What's that?" Merle asked as they walked through the wide, open door of the dining hall. Hitomi raised an eyebrow.

"Nevermind," she said. Merle nodded and looked up, searching the long table for her husband. It was relatively informal, for only Van, Gaddess, two of his advisors and a few nobleman were present. They seemed to be talking amongst themselves, and the light prattle increased when the two women arrived. Merle took her seat beside Gaddess, who sat on the opposite end of the table of Van.

The king sat at the head of the table, with his advisors only a few seats down. Hitomi sat on his right side, smiling at Van. It was probably only ten in the morning and he already looked tired.

"Good morning, Lady Hitomi," Van greeted, leaning back against his chair. Hitomi smiled.

"Good morning, Lord Van. What's for breakfast?" she asked, looking forward to the wonderfully sweet breakfasts she had gotten used to during her stay in Asturia. Van smiled back.

"Truth be told, I have no idea. I don't believe it involves too many dead animals, though," he teased, causing Hitomi to glare at him and stick out her tongue. He knew just the right buttons to push, indeed.

***

Hitomi looked out the window of the carriage as they trotted through the streets of Palas. The loud clacking of the horse's shoed hooves on the cobblestones combining with the occasional bump of the carriage wheels against the road was beginning to give Hitomi a headache. She groaned, rubbing her temples as she turned, leaning back against the padded seat. Van sat across from her, his eyelids hovering at a dangerously low level, threatening to put him into the deep throes of sleep. Even Merle, who had been assigned "chaperone" duty, was yawning loudly beside Hitomi.

Hitomi wasn't sure how many days they had been traveling; her mind was weary, as were her three companions. Gaddess rode on his horse outside the carriage in an attempt to keep himself awake.

They had finally arrived in Palas, but the journey through the cobblestone streets seemed just as long due to its stop and go nature. The irregular jolts and bumps of the carriage were grinding on Hitomi's seemingly everlasting nerves.

At long last, they arrived at the palace. The three inside the carriage climbed out frantically, taking in the fresh air and struggling to stand. Van was the first to recover, standing up straight and adjusting his royal jacket and sword, which hung at his hip. He would have looked knightly if it weren't for the fact he was leaning over, trying to tuck his short pants back into his boots. The black ankle boots were just a bit too big, and his off-white pants just a little too small. Hitomi giggled, proceeding past him towards where Merle stood, still recovering her breath.

The castle stood high above them, shining in the midday sun. Various banners waved along the high terraces, giving the whole structure a mythical look.

Hitomi gazed up at the castle in wonder, until a jerk on her sleeve pulled her out of her reverie. Looking over at the cat-woman who had tugged on her, Merle pointed towards the group of richly-clad armed guards striding toward them. Van walked past Hitomi, chin high and one hand on his sword. He always seemed ready for anything.

The leader of the guards, who wore a fancy red coat with silly-looking gold tassles hanging from every possible apex. He wore a lopsided red hat, with a sword-shaped silver pendant on the front, a black visor extending over his eyes. To complete the ensemble was the Asturian coat of arms, which was stamped on the breast of the coat. The rest of the guard didn't look much more appealing, as their coats were composed of contrasting green and yellow fabric.

"King Fanel! We deliver greetings from King Fassa of Asturia," the man announced, giving Hitomi a strange smile. She unconsciously grabbed Van's sleeve with one hand, causing the man's grin to grow wider. Van shot her a warning look and she instantly let go, flushing brightly and tucking her hands behind her back. The king looked back to the chief guard, who was smirking, arms crossed royally in front of him. 

"We shall escort you to your rooms," the man continued, motioning Van to follow him. Hitomi fell into step beside Merle, head bowed, while Gaddess spoke enthusiastically with one of the lower ranking guards. "The king will see you in exactly one hour, and hopefully you will have enough time to get situated." The royal escort led them up the palace steps, where the massive doors spread wide with an immense creak.

***

Hitomi had just finished hanging up her clothes in the immense walk-in closet when she heard a knock at her door. Fearing it was Van, she ignored it and left the closet, flopping down on the huge, quilted bed provided to her. The knocking came again, finally forcing Hitomi off the bed and going through the contents of her duffel bag. Before she could reach the door though, it opened and a slightly irritated-looking Van slipped inside. He closed the door behind him and walked up to Hitomi, standing a good deal taller.

Hitomi stared at her feet, shuffling uncomfortably under Van's stern gaze. "Sorry about earlier," she apologized quietly, though unsure what she had done. "If you don't want anyone to know about _us_, I understand," Hitomi turned around, stepping toward her bed where her duffel bag lay open, its contents spread about the quilt. She was halted by a firm hand settling on her shoulder.

"It's not like that," Van said in a calm voice, turning Hitomi back around to face him. His gaze bore into her, causing her to gulp nervously. "Things are different here than the Mystic Moon, you know," he continued, putting both hands on her shoulders. "It's not proper." Hitomi nodded silently, sighing. Van wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into his chest. She exhaled, burying her face in his soft coat as he stroked her hair.

"Then I don't understand... What is it you want of me?" She asked, taking a step back but keeping contact with him. He tilted his head, then smiled.

"Just you," Van replied. Once more, the two were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who's there?" Hitomi called. 

"The Lady of the Night!" a familiar voice replied, a ruffled-looking cat-woman loudly announcing her arrival. Hitomi stifled a laugh as Van stared at Merle in wonder. "I was told to inform you that the king is waiting," she continued, waving her hand absently at the two. Hitomi nodded, carefully straightening her gown. Merle winked and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Shall we go, then?" Van asked, smiling lopsidedly and offering her his arm. Entwining her elbow with his, the pair exited the room.

***

__

King Fassa, Hitomi thought as they approached the dining hall. _It looks like Dryden came back after all_. Van led her into the dining hall in silence.

The immense oak table was lined with people. Hitomi recognized none of the fifty-something people that sat at the table beside Gaddess and Merle. 

She corrected herself when, at the head of the table, Dryden stood up. Millerna sat beside him, her face no longer childish and innocent. She was a grown woman, and her long hair was in a proper bun under her gold tiara. The color of the precious metal conflicted with the soft yellow of her hair, but didn't take away too much from her new appearance. 

Dryden, on the other hand, was a whole different matter completely. He raised his goblet into the air, smiling widely at Hitomi and Van. He motioned to a pair of seats saved just to his right, opposite Millerna. 

"Welcome, welcome, to my humble abode! Well... Humble, if you don't account for the fifty-two servants and 500 tons of fine stone and wood.. But that's beside the point! Eat and talk!" he boomed, taking a great "sip" of his bright-colored wine. Hitomi stared at him, then shook her head and sat down. Van sat closest to Dryden, or King Fassa (as Hitomi was already beginning to mutter under her breath with a hint of amusement), but declined when offered a large pitcher of fragrant red wine.

"Millerna! You have changed so much," Hitomi said, striking up conversation with the woman sitting across from her. Millerna smiled back, flashing the ring that now resided on her ring finger as she reached for a small dinner roll. Hitomi observed her slight reluctance to speak, but decided not to prod it any further. 

Dryden took over as soon as the food arrived. He began to talk merrily, his brown hair dancing enthusiastically about his head. It had grown significantly, and now hung loosely around his head and neck. He wore a pair of brown, subtle glasses, and had to push his overlarge gold crown back onto his head every few minutes. Hitomi chuckled and looked back to her food, when she felt Van's hand find hers beneath the table. A light blush crossed her face, but she hid it and continued eating while the king of Asturia went on about everything from trade (which he was most fascinated with, being an ex-merchant) to the latest quarrels with neighboring countries.

The night began to drag on, and many of the guests had formally departed. Hitomi found herself clinging to consciousness, and finally had to rise, albeit with some difficulty, and announce her departure. Van agreed, and the two left the dining hall, walking in silence to their separate rooms.

Dryden sighed, setting his goblet back on the table. The room had cleared out completely; it was just he and his wife. She had her head leaning against the back of her chair, and she breathed deeply in her sleep. Dryden wrapped his arm around her, and she opened one eye.

"Ready to retire?" he asked, helping her to her feet. Millerna nodded sleepily, allowing him to guide her to their quarters. She fell asleep halfway there, of course, and Dryden's hopes for the night were dashed when he heaved her into his arms and carried her off to bed.


	5. Revenge of Dreams

Wow, thanks for all the wonderful supportive reviews! ^_^ I won't give any information about some of the questions asked (*ahem* Waku-chan *ahem*), but hopefully this chapter will succeed in making life a bit more complicated. All the life-is-good mushiness was really getting to me. *spins in circles* Well, enjoy!

__

Beyond the Moon

****

Four

Hitomi opened her eyes, brought out of her peaceful slumber by a warm embrace. Looking up, she found she had drifted off leaning on Van's shoulder. The carriage bumped along the country road, causing Hitomi to hold onto Van's arm for balance. He smiled down, arms wrapping around her waist.

"We're almost there," he informed her. Hitomi had finally talked Van into a visit to Allen, and they had departed from the castle early that morning to the Schezar residence. After a brief conference with them, Millerna and Dryden had agreed that the trip was a good idea. Allen had taken over two weeks of leave to take care of his sister, claiming she had fallen ill. He and Van had not departed on the best of terms, and the only contact maintained with the Schezar family was through Merle's correspondence with Allen's sister Celena. Merle had been a little concerned when her friend stopped writing back, giving Hitomi an ulterior motive for visiting the knight of Caeli's home out in the country. 

She had asked Merle to come along, but the cat-woman had declined on the grounds that she and Gaddess had to return home and spend some "quality time together." Hitomi had politely requested that she not disclose any further details. 

It wasn't much longer after Hitomi awoke that the carriage came to a halt. Hitomi climbed out, unsteady on her still sleeping feet, until Van steadied her with both hands.

The area was woody, but the ground was blanketed by lush green grass, which extended up a nearby hill and into the forest beyond. The house, on the other hand, was large but humble. It was made of dark brick and the finest wood, with large windows lining the top floor. A handsome stone stairway dropped down from the entrance, tapering off into a flagstone path. It blended in with the tall, overhanging tress which surrounded the small property.

Turning around, one could see the high towers of Palas, arching like protective birds of prey over the vast scape of the city. Even the shimmering stone terraces of the palace could be seen over the high walls.

Hitomi was brought back to reality by a high-pitched squeal. A servant woman, who appeared to be middle-aged, rushed down the wide, stone path toward them and came to a halt in front of Van, smiling and breathing erratically.

"King Fanel! We were informed of your arrival in Asturia a few days ago, but we had no idea you would be arriving here so soon!" the woman panted, a bit winded. "Do, come inside and make yourself at home!" she continued, motioning towards their waiting coachman and the luggage still in the carriage. "The master is riding in the forest now, but should return presently." 

Finally regaining her composure, the attendant bowed formally to Van and led the two visitors inside. The coachman followed close behind, carrying a trunk and dragging another one behind him. Hitomi took her bag from him, offering to help with the trunks, but he refused and continued valiantly up the stone steps.

After being fed until she was about to burst, Hitomi announced that she was going to unpack and then have a look around. One of the maids bustling through the kitchen nodded and smiled.

"Your room is down the east hall and third on the left. Your bags should be waiting for you. And if you please, ma'am, I'm sure Celena could use some different company." Leaving Hitomi to her wonderings, the maid exited the kitchen. Van continued munching on some leftover dinner rolls. When he found Hitomi's expectant gaze on him, he shot her a questioning look.

"Go on without me. I'm going to retire after this, I believe. I'll just have to see Allen in the morning," he assured her. Hitomi smiled and nodded, retreating to her room.

***

After arranging her clothes in her closet and slipping her duffel bag under her bed, Hitomi left her room. She was curious as to why Celena hadn't been the one to greet them; though she had never formally met her, she felt as if she already knew the lost sister of Allen. She had spoken to Van about it briefly, but even his knowledge was limited. Merle visited Celena often, mostly to keep each other comforted in a man's world. Hitomi was surprised Celena hadn't been married off yet, but she supposed Allen was still protective, trying to make up for lost years.

Hitomi strolled down the ornate, wooden halls, she came to an unusually large door at the far end of the east hall. She knocked lightly, and when no one replied, she slowly walked in.

This was definitely not Allen's room. The bed, amazingly, was not the centerpiece of the room; it was a humble object in the far corner. Hanging on the far wall, was a familiar black jacket, complete with red collar and other various gold and cinnamon colored decorations. A sword hung by it, the sheath complete with red flames etched along the scruff. Papers lay scattered across the floor, drawn in with thick, multi-colored ink. As Hitomi walked further into the room, she heard a light click coming from the bathroom. She jumped, feeling slightly unnerved as she walked slowly towards the sheets of parchment strewn around the center of the room.

Hitomi almost leaped a foot into the air as she heard the sound of water splashing. Knowing there was no running water on Gaea, she took a cautious step towards the bathroom, where the sound had ensued. 

Slowly pushing the door open, she saw a tall, white-haired woman, standing in front of her mirror. Water ran down her face, and was followed by more when she splashed her face again. Her eyes were blue, but the soft color was muddled by the bags under her eyes and bloodshot streaks. Her curls of pearly hair hung down to her middle back, but some stray parts of it could be seen around her face, as if they had been merely sliced off. 

Hitomi had barely opened the door when the woman's eyes were fixed on her. They were unreadable, water trickling down the sides of her face. She wore a loose nightgown, despite the fact the sun was only just going down.

"I'm not supposed to have visitors," the woman said, her voice cracking a bit. Hitomi took a step back, eyes widening.

"I'm sorry... I was just looking around... Do you know where Celena is, by chance?" she asked. Hitomi thought for a moment that the woman before her might be Allen's new lover, or worse, his wife, when she suddenly smiled, the demeanor in her eyes changing completely.

"I'm Celena! Who are you?" she asked, drying off her face with a small towel. Hitomi let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I'm Hitomi!" she replied, smiling. Celena's eyes widened considerably.

"Hitomi? Hitomi... Wow! I never thought I would meet you! What are you doing here?" she asked excitedly. Hitomi, taken aback, stepped out of Celena's way as she walked back into her room. The brown-haired woman passed over the drawings, making out images of fire and big, red guymelefs all painted in bright, Easter egg colors. She choked a bit in surprise, but continued following her hostess.

"Well... That's a long story. I arrived in Asturia a few days ago, and thought I would come for a visit!" Hitomi replied, following Celena to a pair of chairs in the far corner of the room opposite the bed. Celena sat down, holding a finger to her lips. Hitomi raised an eyebrow, but closed her mouth and sat down opposite the white-haired woman.

"Shh.. Dilly's still sleeping," she said, pointing to the bed.

Hitomi let out an audible gasp, holding her throat with one hand. Celena raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What's wrong?" Hitomi stuttered, coughing a bit.

"D-di-dilandau?!" she whispered, her hand twitching a bit. Celena nodded, as if it were no big deal.

"Yes! I'm sure he would be happy to see you. I'll wake him up," Celena said, smiling. She got up, when Hitomi grabbed her sleeve.

"That's.. that's alright. I'm sure I'll meet him some other time," Hitomi said, her voice still choked. She stood up, turning on her heel and bolting from the room. Celena shrugged and turned, getting her paint off the dresser and another stack of paper.

***

Hitomi burst into Van's room, closing the door swiftly behind her. Van glanced up from his bed where he sat, scribbling a letter. Noticing Hitomi's shaking and disheveled appearance, he quickly got up off the bed and walked towards her.

"Hitomi? Are you okay? You're white as a ghost," he observed, putting arm on her shoulder. Her eyes squeezed closed.

"Did.. did you know that.. that Dilandau is still alive?" Hitomi stuttered out, raising her gaze to Van's. His chocolate eyes widened, then narrowed and focused on her.

"Just what do you mean?" he asked, voice low and throaty. Hitomi knew the deepness of their hatred for one another, and hesitated to go on. "What do you mean?!" Van demanded, shaking her a bit.

"I.. I walked in to see Celena.. and she said.. she told me to be quiet because Dilandau was still asleep.. in the bed.. the.." she grabbed Van, burying her face into his chest. He slowly put his arms around her, holding her close in assurance. Van relaxed a bit, running a hand through her hair.

"Well... I wouldn't be too worried. Merle said Celena's last few letters were a little.. off, and her last visit was a bit unpleasant. Apparently, Celena is not in prime mental health right now," Van said, drawing Hitomi away from him. She looked at him, then nodded.

"I don't blame her.. But still. Why would she say something like that?" she asked worriedly. Van just smiled, hoping to calm down the hysterical woman.

"I'm sure she still feels Dilandau every once in a while. I wouldn't worry about it. We can talk to Allen tomorrow," Van assured her. "I have to finish some letters to be sent back home, so you should head off to bed too. We have a big day tomorrow, I bet," he said, smiling. Hitomi nodded, detangling her arms from around his waist. She jumped up quickly, planting a surprise kiss on his cheek before she left the room.

Van rubbed the warm spot on his face, then smiled brightly before returning to his work. He decided not to dwell on the matter too much; anyone related to Allen and had to live with him all day, every day, was sure to be a bit eccentric.

***

I lay in my bed, kneading the soft blanket with my fingers. I stared out the window, which I was lucky enough to have directly in my view. The two bright moons of Gaea hovered in the air, glimmering with an unnaturally silver light. I had been awake for hours, mulling over the events of the evening.

I jolted up when I heard a creak in the hall. Sliding out of my bed, I padded across my room silently and opened the door without a sound. I stifled a gasp.

Walking down the hall towards the main room was a familiar knight. His blonde hair was shorter than I remembered, and hung around his shoulders in the perfect way it always did. His riding boots were brown and dirty, along with his white pants and black riding jacket. He didn't have his sword as he usually did; I suppose he had a right to walk around his own home without fear of being attacked. At this thought, I felt bad about arriving while he was away and not at least sending someone before us to warn him ahead of time.

"Allen?" I whispered. The blonde knight froze. I slowly closed the door behind me, my face lighting up. He turned, eyes wide, his hand shaking.

"H-h-hi-hitomi?" He asked in disbelief, taking a step towards me. I nodded, a wide grin spreading across my face. He took another step, arm rising to touch my face, as if I were a ghost. 

"Hitomi! It's really you!" He cried, pulling me into a tight embrace. I coughed, patting his arm.

"Yes, yes, it's me, now let me go.. I think you're going to squish me, Allen," I replied, smiling. He nodded furiously, still staring at me wide-eyed. "Come on, let's go outside. I don't want to wake up Van or your sister," I said. At the mention of the Fanelian king, Allen's eyes darkened. I tugged on his arm.

"Oh, stop that," I chided quietly.

Speed-walking, it only took us a matter of seconds to leave the house. Once outside, Allen hugged me again.

"Oh Hitomi! You don't know how wonderful this is!" he exclaimed, releasing me for a moment before embracing me again. "I never thought I would see you again." I coughed again, prodding his side so he would let me go.

"Me either... I never thought I would see any of you again," I admitted. It was almost as if he had gotten more handsome while I was away; his face was more relaxed, and his eyes were softer, albeit a deeper, more severe blue. I smiled, taking a step back. He was still the charming knight in shining armor.

"When.. how.. did you come back? I thought you gave the pendant to Van," Allen asked quietly, his eyes tracing followed my face down to my chest, where the pendant hung in the V-neck collar of my nightgown. I blushed, gulping. What was this familiar feeling? The one I always got when Van looked at me like that...

"I don't really know. I woke up in the middle of the night and.. and I _knew_. I don't know how. Van was there when I woke up. I really don't know how to explain it," I tried, clutching the pendant. Allen's eyes darkened again.

"Van, Van! You've returned, Hitomi!" he said, his voice rising. "Van doesn't deserve you. He let you go back!" Allen continued, his eyes narrowing. I felt my heart begin to beat frantically. Something wasn't right. "Stay here with me, Hitomi! I love you. I always have!" My throat chose just that moment to clog up. I gasped, trying to voice my objection.

Allen pulled me into another embrace, but his arms were no longer just friendly. He looked into my eyes, and taking my expression every way other than how I meant it, bent over and kissed me full on the lips.

***

Van opened his eyes, yawning. The two moons cast a silver sheen on the world, when Van caught sight of two figures standing outside. Curious, the king threw off his blankets and put on a coat, changing into some warmer pants. He slipped on his boots, opening the door and walking quietly into the hall.

He passed Hitomi's room, and noticing the door open, took a peek inside. He furrowed his brow. _Where could she be? What if she was kidnapped?!_ Van thought, his mind racing a mile a minute. He trotted down the corridor faster, rapidly approaching the entrance hall.

Van swung open the front door, standing on the top of the stone stairs. Standing in the middle of the yard was Allen, holding Hitomi in his arms, the two engaged in a passionate kiss. The memory of the bridge came back to him full force. Van stumbled, leaning against the house, groping for the door with one hand. 

At that moment they parted, and instantly looked up. Van turned around, back to the pair, and walked back into the house. The door slammed behind him with a clearly audible echo.


	6. Forest Games

Meow.. All this angry fluff is getting to me. Time for some fun! ^____^ Oh yeah.. a plug! If any of you have seen the short two-episode series Dragon Half, check out the first ever Dragon Half fic on Mediaminer, by mwah. Titled, "A Dragon and Her Slayer". ^.^; Now, on with the fun!

__

Beyond the Moon

****

Five

I pulled away from Allen, anger rising in my face and ready to slap him with all I was worth, when I heard the sound of a door opening and a light step on the stone porch. Glancing up, I saw Van standing on the highest step, his eyes wide, his hand trembling at his side, his face reading emotions I knew all too well; pain, shock, anger.. My voice wouldn't work so I extended a hand to him, but the pull of Allen's hands on my shirt kept me back as Van turned on his heel into the house and slammed the door behind him.

"Van!" I cried, pushing Allen away from me, but he wouldn't let go.

"He's not-" I cut him off with a cold glare, my teeth grit, causing the knight to release me in his surprise. I ran down the path and up the stares, my heart pounding as I darted up the stairs and entered the house. My blood rose in my ears as I dashed down the hallway, arms pumping. It was pointless; I knew he had beaten me to his room._ Damn that Allen!_ I cursed mentally. I veered around a corner, arriving abruptly at Van's room.

The door was locked. I tugged and kicked, pleaded and cried, but the door wouldn't open. "Van!" I moaned, sinking to my knees. "It's not how it looked! I don't have any feelings for him!" That wasn't necessarily true; Folken had told me about the fate alteration experiment he had performed with Eriya. I supposed, despite the absence of the Fate Alteration Machine, the feelings their role-playing had caused me would always exist; but my feelings for Van overrode them like a tsunami to a coastal town.

This thought gave me renewed vigor and I continued my shouting, tugging on the door, and banging any limb that didn't already ache against the wall.

"Stop that, will you?" came a hoarse mutter from the other side of my wooden victim. I brightened a bit. I was getting somewhere. "It's late. Go to bed and leave me alone." I blinked, then narrowed my eyes and forced back the salty tears biting at my eyes.

"Not until you come out!" I cried, pounding my fist on the door. There was no response. I sighed, leaning against the wall. "Please, Van," I said, my voice quiet and cracking with the tears threatening to cascade down my cheeks. "I love you." With that, I straightened up and left to my room. I walked right past Allen, who tried some sort of reasoning with me that I didn't hear. My mind had shut itself off, and I think the blonde knight realized his endeavor was a pointless one after I slammed the door of my bedroom in his face.

***

Hitomi woke up with what felt like the mother of all hangovers. She had had her share of them back on Earth when she had tried to drink away her memories. She opened her eyes, groaning at the pain the bright light streaming in through the window caused to her already pounding head. She threw off the tangled blankets, sleepily throwing her feet over the side of the bed. 

Hitomi finally managed to get to her feet, her frustration returning from the night before when she roughly opened the closet and began to fling clothes around the room. A fresh batch of salty tears streamed down her face as she changed into a loose casual dress.

Sighing at how ridiculously she was behaving, Hitomi sat down on her bed. Putting her head in her hands, she decided to carefully think through her actions before she acted to prevent the impending irrationality.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud, high pitched squeal.

"JAJUKA!" Blinking, Hitomi got up and quickly opened her door, peering into the hall where the sound had come from. A white-haired woman blew past, almost knocking Hitomi off her feet. She determined the woman to be Celena, and raised an eyebrow as the tall, female counterpart of Dilandau careened into an even taller, brown, half-dog man. Celena hugged the creature tightly, squealing some undecipherable thing.

The dog-man, who Hitomi determined to be 'Jajuka,' returned the hug and picked up Celena.

"Did you have fun while I was away?" Jajuka asked, putting the woman back down on the ground. Hitomi couldn't see Celena's expressions with her back facing her. 

"I did! We have some guests!" Celena replied buoyantly, grabbing Jajuka's large paw and walking back down the hall. Hitomi slipped back into her room before she could be seen and closed the door.

"Oh! Now that's news. How has.. uh.. Dilandau been doing?" Jajuka asked, his voice suddenly taking on a nervous tone. Hitomi, her interest now perked, pressed one ear against the door so she could hear better.

"Dilly's fine. He starts acting funny whenever I mention him to Brother, but we really like those paints you got us," she replied happily. Hitomi listened as Jajuka changed the subject, and their voices began to get faint as they disappeared down the hallway.

Exhaling a breath she didn't realize she was holding, Hitomi slowly stepped out her door once again. She was quickly beginning to regret her visit there; phantom dog men, mentally unstable ex-pyros, and a certain knight breaking apart the already fragile relationship she had with Van.

She walked purposefully down the hall, although she had no real idea what that purpose was. Anything that involved avoiding Allen, explaining her situation to Van, and staying away from the other members of the household in general. Hitomi was never one for prejudices, but the white-haired woman was beginning to creep her out.

All of her fears were abruptly pulled out of the water when she entered the breakfast room, Allen munching on a biscuit and the cook scurrying out the back door as soon as she entered. Hitomi turned around just as quickly as she came in, striding back into the hall, until a voice stopped her.

"I'm sorry." Blinking, Hitomi looked at Allen. He had his head lowered lightly, his hair looking disheveled around his shoulders. Hitomi had never seen him look ruffled. _Ever_.

"S-so-sorry?" she stuttered out, as if testing the words on her tongue. The blonde knight nodded, then looked up.

"I had no idea," he said, his voice sounding rough and hoarse. It almost appeared as if he had bags under his eyes. "You really love him, don't you?" Hitomi blinked, an immense blush rising to her face. A small, awkward smile came onto Allen's face, and he motioned towards the chair opposite of him with one hand. Hitomi, after a bit of hesitation, sat down and picked up a biscuit on the plate in front of her.

"I understand," Allen continued. He sighed, leaning back against his chair. "Everyone has moved on, all moved past me. Marlene.. is gone, Millerna is married, and now I've lost you." His eyes seemed distant and tired, his eyebrows forming a crease along his perfect forehead. "Not that I ever had you to begin with, eh?" He grinned, which Hitomi matched with a forced smile. Allen watched her for a moment, when suddenly there was a loud crash outside. He blinked, then crossed his arms on the table and buried his face in the hole they made for him.

"Celena.. It's like she hasn't caught up with her lost childhood. She insists that.. that _he_ is still alive, and I walked in on her playing patty-cake with nobody. Luckily Jajuka is around to take care of her while I'm away," Allen lamented, raising his head and running a hand tiredly through his hair. Hitomi nodded. "Celena threw quite the fit when she found out Jajuka was dead.. But we found him, barely alive, with severe burns, a few broken bones, and a lot of blood loss. Millerna kept him alive until the best doctors around, which Dryden gladly found and paid for, showed up and brought him back." Allen sighed. Hitomi reached out, touching his arm.

"I think she just needs a brother and the childhood she never had. She'll grow out of it," Hitomi assured him. He gave her a small smile and got up.

"Talk to Van... I'm sorry. If there's anything I can do, feel free to ask," the knight said, taking her hand and patting it. Hitomi nodded.

"Thank you. Do you know where he is?" She asked, taking her hand back subtly. He nodded.

"He left early this morning with his sword and went up the hill. There's a small sparring area I set up with some wooden dolls on the other side, and my educated guess would be that he's there." Hitomi smiled gratefully and, waiting a few seconds so as not to seem so eager, turned on her heel and darted out the back door and onto the grassy lawn, sprinting down the path and up the hill. Allen smiled and turned, going to investigate what Celena had broken or destroyed this time.

Hitomi straightened her hands, lengthening her stride and applying more pressure to her thighs as she dashed up the hill, gravity making her way even harder. All she could think of was Van; tucking her pendant into the collar of her dress, Hitomi imagined how he must be feeling. She knew it all too well. Taking the bottom of her dress and pulling it up around her legs, Hitomi slowed down to clear the top of the hill.

Dressed in full armor in the clearing stood Van, sword in hand, attacking an already mauled wooden spin-doll mercilessly. She could see the sweat that ran down his face and hear his ragged, exhausted breathing, but his powerful strokes mesmerized her. Hitomi dropped her dress, walking slowly down the hill. Van stopped his exercise, wiping his forehead with one sleeve. Feeling a presence nearby, Van looked up.

Walking down the hill towards him was a tall woman with shoulder-length brown hair, which appeared to still be in a just-out-of-bed tussle. The sun, which was still a few hours new in the sky, shone behind her and cast a halo of light around her pale dress, which clung to her in all the right places. Van stared, his sword falling to the ground beside him. Without warning, Hitomi flew down the hill towards him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders and her face wriggling into the thick muscle of his chest.

"Oh Van! Please.. You have to believe me! I.. Allen..-"

"I know." Hitomi looked up in surprise, blinking away a few tears which had formed on her cheeks. Van brushed them away, putting his arms around her. "I know. I spoke to him this morning... He told me what happened. I believe you," he said, running a hand through her hair. Hitomi smiled, hugging him tighter. And catching him off-guard for the second time that day, she jumped up and pecked him on the lips. Van blinked, and returned it lightly, his arm twining around her waist. Deepening the kiss, Hitomi rose up on her tip toes to meet him.

The two were beautifully interrupted by a squeal, and a rush of wind blew past. An exhausted looking Jajuka raced after it, yelling, "CELENA!" between heaves. The dog-man came to a halt in front of them, putting his hands on his knees and panting. Hitomi blinked, Van's arms still wrapped possessively around her.

"Dangit.. too.. fast.." he stood up valiantly, taking off after the white blur that was Celena. They wove through the trees, darting in and out of the various sword-fighting props set up all over the hill. Hitomi grinned, their chase giving her a great deal of entertainment.

Suddenly, her knees became weak, and she collapsed in Van's arms. Her head began to throb, and her world turned black.

__

Something floated in the air just out of her reach. A small, white object, flitting back and forth like a bird. It spun and danced, flying closer to her. Hitomi began to drift towards it, until the small object was within her reach.

Snatching it up, Hitomi gasped. "La Torre." She shivered, letting go of it and turning around, searching the endless blackness for something, anything, other than her haunting tarot card. She used her willpower to fly away, to disappear into the darkness, but it followed her. The card bounced in front of her, sending chills up her spine as it began to shake violently. Hitomi felt thunder in her ears, building up all around her and creating electricity she could feel from her fingertips down to her toes. Letting out a high pitched scream, she began to fall, hurtling down into the nothingness that surrounded her. The card flew away, prancing in its own light as Hitomi was absorbed by the darkness.

Hitomi jolted awake, a scream erupting from her throat. A large, clammy hand on her arm brought her back to reality, and she instantly opened her eyes, her mouth closing. She looked over, seeing Van sitting beside her. His face was contorted with worry, and both his hands clutched hers to his chest. 

"What.. what happened?" she asked quietly, pulling the blankets up around her with her free hand. The room was warm with the evening sun that seeped in, bathing the peach walls in a soft amber.

"You just fainted all of the sudden," Van replied, putting his arms around her. Snuggling into his chest, Hitomi exhaled deeply.

"I.. I think I had a vision, but it was unlike any I've ever had," she said. Her voice cracked, and her shaking hand betrayed her.

"It's alright.. What was in your vision?" Van inquired, holding her tighter and leaning his chin on her head.

"The.. the Tower card.. it.. it means uncertainty, bad luck, misplacement or.. that something is wrong." Hitomi looked up, eyes wide and shimmering with wetness. Van patted her head and hugged her tighter.

"Try not to worry yourself over it yet. Get some rest," he instructed, laying her back down on the bed. Hitomi sighed, nodding. Van bent down, and, kissing her lightly on the cheek, left the room.

***

I was getting bored. My mind was working overtime, trying to comprehend and make sense of my vision. I hadn't been able to get a single wink since Van left my side. I could hear him chatting away over some hot dinner, if the singing teakettle was any indication. Finally, not long after the sun had set, I had my fair share of lying still and got up to investigate. 

I shivered once out of my bed, rubbing my arms absently. I still wore my dress from earlier, and it was now hiked uncomfortably up to my thighs. I straightened it out and stood up, quietly opening my door and stepping out into the hall.

I wasn't sure where I was going; for some reason, I was drawn towards Celena's room at the end of the hall. Damn me and my insatiable curiosity. Maybe I just wanted to talk to her, or maybe I wanted to find out if what she said about Dilandau was true; either way, there I was, trotting silently down the hall toward the creepy, white room at the far end of the wing.

I knocked on the door, waiting for a few moments before lightly pushing it open. I wasn't sure what my problem was; the last time I had walked in uninvited, I had encountered some interesting things.

The room appeared a little different when I walked in. Maybe it was the difference in light or the absence of bright green, red, and blue papers scattered about the floor, but it seemed more refined and clean. I noticed the Zaibach general's jacket that had been hanging on the wall was missing. A shiver ran up my spine as I stepped further into the room.

"Celena?" I asked cautiously. Peeking around the wall of the entryway, I caught sight of a tall man, dressed in a black suit. His short, silver hair framed his face and red eyes as he turned to face me.

"Celena isn't here right now."


	7. The Red Eyed General

Well.. there's a lot of.. Dilly-oddness and Van/Hitomi fluffiness.. ........enjoy. I am not responsible. *scurries out of the room*

__

Beyond the Moon

****

Six

Hitomi tried to scream, but her throat seemed unable to work. Dilandau's eyebrows lowered, and a sadistic grin spread across his face, his white teeth bared beneath taut lips. He walked towards the stunned woman, his smirk growing wider as she began to step back out of the room.

Dilandau walked past Hitomi, slamming the door and putting his arm against it. She turned around, looking for some route of escape, but found none. The windows were closed and the only door was barred by a very malevolent Dilandau.

"Ah.. the bitch from the Mystic Moon has decided to return after all? Where's your precious Van?" he asked, voice slurring into a deep, menacing tone. He began to walk towards her, eyes narrowing, his pupils dilating into wide, red irises. Hitomi didn't respond; she grabbed her hand, which had started trembling at her side. 

__

Must not panic, she thought frantically. _If I panic, he wins._ Hitomi stopped backing up, and her actions were met with a halt in the ex-general's advance. She narrowed her eyes and leaned her head in, scowling.

"Great job pointing out that fact. I think we all missed it," she replied, her voice cracking a bit, but not losing any of its sting. Dilandau's eyes widened considerably. Hitomi had learned a few things during college about dealing with overbearing people, and the boldness she had gained while on the debate team came flooding to her in a bright rush of adrenaline. She smirked back at him, straightening herself up.

"What do you want with me _now_? Zaibach's defeated, all your men are dead. What possible gain can you get? With one scream, both Allen and Van could be in here whipping your ass to kingdom come!" Hitomi cried at Dilandau, swinging her arm for emphasis. She saw the fury rising in his face, brimming at his now bulging eyes and the vein pulsing in his forehead. 

Hitomi decided she had gone too far when a drip of blood trickled down his lip from the spot where he embedded his teeth in the red flesh. She let out a nervous "heh..." when he took a large step towards her, the sound of his foot colliding with the floor resounding in her ears.

And that was when Hitomi noticed the sword at his side. Dilandau already had one hand fastened around the hilt, murder clearly written across his pale white face. She shivered, resisting the unimaginable urge to step back. "Bitch," he said in a low, deadly voice. "I'm going to finally get my revenge on you." Taking another step towards her, Dilandau's nose now hovered inches from her forehead.

__

I won't scream, I won't scream, Hitomi repeated to herself, clenching her eyes. When no further movement came, she slowly lifted her eyelids and glanced up.

Dilandau stood, eyes fixated ahead. His hand slowly dropped from the sword to his side. His mouth hung slightly open, his eyelids fluttering.

"No!" he cried suddenly, tripping backwards. Hitomi jumped, taking the opportunity to dart across the room towards the two chairs arranged facing each other. Dilandau grabbed his head with his hands, the sound of his teeth slamming into each other repeatedly echoing in Hitomi's ears. She grabbed one of the wooden chairs, lifting it off the floor a few inches. 

"But.. Celena..! You got.. the whole.. morning!" he quieted down, slowly releasing his hands from his temples. His eyes wandered around the room as he spoke, apparently to no one. He seemed to have forgotten about Hitomi's presence. She used it to her advantage and crept up to a wall on the other side of the room, which hid her slightly from the deranged man.

"I know.. Well.. Can we talk later tonight? I was just about to kill that bitch.. I don't care what her name is!" he began to speak louder, his voice becoming irritated. Hitomi blinked in confusion, sliding up closer to the wall. 

"Fine, but only if you save some of those garlic rolls for me," Dilandau conceded, sighing. Hitomi peered around the corner, watching the tall, silver-haired man. He closed his eyes, and began to melt.

Hitomi blinked. His face began to change slightly, his hair becoming a soft white color. His figure shifted beneath the heavy black jacket, his broad shoulders shrinking and his chest jutting out slightly. 

"Hitomi?" came a calm, familiar voice. Still not convinced, Hitomi ducked back behind the wall. "Hitomi!" Celena cried, jumping around the corner, a large smile on her face. "Sorry about Dilly here.. He's got _problems_, as Brother puts it." Hitomi stared, eyes widening. Celena's gaze drifted somewhere else, and she flicked a strand of hair out of her face. She seemed lost in thought for a moment, before suddenly returning to smile at Hitomi.

"I hope Allen and Jajuka left some dinner for us. I'm starving!" she said excitedly, grabbing Hitomi's hand. The shorter, brown-haired woman blinked as she was dragged out of the room and bounced down the hall towards the kitchen. 

***

Celena pushed the door of the small dining room open, dragging me in tow. We were greeted with the faces of Allen, Van, and the furry Jajuka. Allen was polishing his sword, while Van sipped on some kind of tea. Jajuka lay stretched out on his chair, rocking back and forth. I was still unsure about the dog-man, so I kept clear and took a seat beside Van. He and Allen sat around a small table by the fireplace on the far side of the room. Another table leaned against the wall a few feet away, and Celena sat down across from Jajuka. He removed his furry feet from the table, smiling at her.

"How are you feeling, Hitomi?" Van asked, setting his mug of hot tea on the table. At least it wasn't vino. I yawned a bit, still feeling unnerved from my run-in with Dilandau. From the look on Allen's face, I decided I should bring up the matter with Van later in private. The knight looked tired, sliding his sword into its sheath and setting it on the ground beside his chair. He turned, staring absently into the fire. I felt sorry for him, being as lonely as he was. True, he had his sister, but I knew from experience that being without that special person, there would always be a void in his heart. I sighed and directed my attention back to Van.

"Fine. I just needed some time to think," I said, shrugging. Van put his arm over my shoulders, scooting my chair towards him with one foot. I looked at him in surprise, a bit confused. First, he didn't want to show affection, and now he was making clear moves on me? I frowned a bit. It was obvious he was just showing his superiority over Allen, as usual. The knight, in his best interest, ignored the whole exchange completely and sat back in his chair. I pulled away from Van and reached for one of the strange Gaean fruits I had become addicted to all those long days in Palas years ago, slicing the top off with a small knife.

Jajuka and Celena broke the silence, talking about some random thing I began to tune out. Celena would go on about some animal she saw that day, and Jajuka would ask her if she drew it with her new special leads. They went on like that for what seemed like hours, until I realized I was lying with my head on Van's chest, his arms wrapped around me. My eyes were slowly closing, and I ignored the bit of drool going down my chin.

"What did Dilandau say when you talked to him?" The off-hand comment by Jajuka brought me out of my cat-nap. Van was fast asleep, his chin resting on my head. With as little movement as possible, I trained my hearing to the conversation going on a few feet away.

"Hitomi walked in when he was in control. He scared her, I think. I yelled at him, but he's still angry about it. What happened? Why is Dilly always so angry, especially now that these neat people are visiting Brother?" Celena asked, her voice going into a slightly higher pitch. It was obvious that Dilandau's opposite personality caused her a great deal of upsetting. Jajuka sighed, and my peephole beneath Van's arm allowed me the sight of Jajuka putting a paw on Celena's hand. He smiled comfortingly at her.

"Just try to stay in control until they leave. Do you remember when I told you about when Dilandau was a general in Zaibach? He fought Van and Hitomi. Dilandau was a little... irrational, Lady Celena," the dog man replied, leaning back in his chair again. Celena sighed.

"I wish he could just be nice," she lamented. "I wish we could have our own bodies, and then he could always be with me, and we could play games and there would be no more fighting! And I could tell him not to be mad at Hitomi!" Celena said desperately. Jajuka smiled at her in pity.

"That could never be," he replied. Celena looked down, then stood. Pushing in her chair, Jajuka stood up and led her to her room to retire.

I sighed, patting Van on the arm. He slowly opened one eye. "What?" he asked groggily. I smiled and pecked him lightly on the cheek. He quickly woke up.

"It's time for bed," I said, getting out of his lap. Van rubbed his eyes, yawning. Allen seemed to have disappeared, probably unnerved by Van and I. I sighed and, taking Van's arm in mine, we walked down the hall to our rooms.

When we arrived at his, I entered into his room with him. Raising an eyebrow, Van flopped onto his bed, back up.

"Celena.. Dilandau.. you know that.. that they're switching bodies?" Van looked at me out of the corner of his eye, bading me continue. "I walked in on when Dilandau was in control. He almost killed me." Van sat up, accidentally, hitting his forehead on the frame of his bed. I extended a hand to him, but he batted it away and got up.

"That... Dilandau's supposed to be dead! Gone! When we allowed Celena to return with Allen, he assured us that Dilandau was gone forever!" Van cried, pacing the room. I almost wished I hadn't told him. Now what would he do? Get angry at Allen? I wasn't even sure if the knight knew about the whole thing. If Merle hadn't known, it must have happened recently.

"Van, calm down. I think Dilandau's re-emergence happened only in the past few months. There's no need to be worked up yet," I assured him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Van nodded, taking a seat, putting his head in his hands. "He's not a threat."

"You should go to bed. It's late, and we should rise early to talk to Allen," Van instructed me, taking my hand off his shoulder and holding it in his. I blushed slightly, and he kissed me softly on the nose. While I was stunned, he led me out the door, to my room, pushed me inside and left.

__

He's not a threat. How could I be so sure? He had a sword, he had Celena's knowledge, and he knew I was there.. he even knew where I slept! What if he took control during the night and killed us in our sleep? My worries began to build up as I got into my nightgown, finally slipping into the cold blankets of my bed.

I lay in my bed, my eyes unable to close despite the fact I had been half asleep not long before. I fidgeted and tossed and turned, but to no avail. Finally, I got up, slinking out of my room and down the hall.

I knocked on Van's door, and when I got no reply, I slowly entered. He was curled up in bed, wearing no shirt. His mouth was open, a bit of drool dribbling down the side of his mouth. If he was that fast asleep already, I couldn't imagine how long I had been lying awake. I poked him lightly, causing him to open one eye.

"Van?" I asked quietly. He merely blinked.

"Wha-?" he muttered groggily. I smiled.

"Can.. can I stay here tonight? Please? It.. it just scares me knowing that Dilandau is on the loose," I said, silencing my trembling hand. Van smiled at me and nodded, getting out of bed. I climbed in, pulling the blankets close around me, as he slithered back in. He wore a pair of long, black, felt pants, which felt good against my skin as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in closer. I sighed, my back resting in the soft muscles of his chest. Van was asleep in no time, the sound of his shallow breathing and slowly beating heart lulling me to sleep.

***

Hitomi slowly opened her eyes. She felt oddly warm and comfortable; she could see an amber light streaming in through the window, and almost jumped out of her skin when a strong hand clenched around her waist. She lowered her eyelids, remembering the night before, and snuggled deeper into Van's soft, bare chest. All she knew was that she was still alive, so Dilandau must have been under control.

Hitomi sighed, closing her eyes again. She felt a soft chin nuzzling her head. "Did you sleep well?" came a low, groggy voice. Hitomi smiled to herself.

"Warm and safe," she replied, snuggling deeper into his arms. Van removed one hand from her waist, causing her to whine. He put a finger on her lips and reached down, pulling the strewn blankets up and around her face, and snuggling beneath them.

Hitomi lay like that for some time, listening to Van's breath shallow out as he fell back to sleep. She knew that someone would be in to wake him up in no time, but decided to enjoy it while she could.

"Lord Van! Allen requests your audience-" the attendant paused, taking in the sight before her. The king of Fanelia lay, the strange woman wrapped in his arms. They slept soundly, the soft sunlight just beginning to pour into the room highlighting the peaceful expressions on their faces. The attendant sighed deeply, and smiling like a schoolgirl, hiked up her skirt and left, slowly closing the door behind her. 

"Where is Lord Van?" Allen asked, taking a bite out of his morning biscuit, smoothing back a lock of his long, blonde hair. The attendant smiled and bowed.

"I think he and the Lady Hitomi had a rough night. They are sleeping. You can wake them yourself, if you'd like, but I certainly would be guilty for it for the rest of my short life," she replied, bowing again. She then flicked a strand of hair out of her face, and smiling dreamily, shuffled out of the room. Allen blinked, his dropped biscuit clanking on his plate. Sighing, the knight rubbed his eyes and got up, his eyes set on taking a stroll in the morning light rather than bothering his two sleeping friends. As Dryden had always told him: _Business can always come last._


	8. Lonely Sickness

Extended chapter. More fluff, lots of talking, crying, and good stuff like that. Hopefully more action will follow. 

__

Beyond the Moon

****

Seven

Allen glanced up as the door to his study opened slowly. Van stepped into the room, looking very groggy albeit contented. His mouth was curved into a lopsided grin, and his eyes were puffy and looked as if he had just gotten out of bed. Noting his disheveled hair and the shirt he was wearing backwards, Allen gauged that the king had. Smiling a little himself, Allen motioned to the chair in front of him. Van flopped into it, leaning back and propping one arm on his knee in a very casual way. The knight raised an eyebrow.

"Before we begin, may I ask how you slept?" Allen asked, chuckling. Van missed it completely.

"Mmm.. very well, thank you.." he replied, lids fluttering.

"And what sort of activities did you and the Lady Hitomi engage in?" the knight continued. Van jumped up, suddenly alert.

"Nothing of that sort, I assure you!" he announced defensively. Allen could no longer hold in his laughter, causing Van to narrow his eyes. "Really! She had a nightmare or something," he continued, smirking at the knight. Allen recovered from his fit of hysterics and recomposed himself, leaning back in his chair.

"Well then. You probably know by now, if you've spoken to the Lady Hitomi, why you're here?" Allen questioned, rubbing the tip of his black boot with his thumb. Van nodded.

"Allen, you said Dilandau was gone forever," the king said, his voice lowering to a more serious degree. The blonde man nodded and closed his eyes.

"He was, until a month or so ago. Celena told me she was having strange dreams, about cities burning and a strange, red-eyed man laughing maniacally. This instantly alerted me; I warned Jajuka, but there was nothing he could do except comfort her." Allen opened his eyes, looking out the window and sighing before he continued. "She became curious. She began asking me about her dreams, because she knows me too well.. knew I was hiding something from her." The knight sank back in his chair, absently running his quill pen along his finger, leaving a trail of black ink. Van nodded in understanding and sighed.

"Did you tell her?" he asked. Allen looked up, then shook his head.

"No. But I think somehow she has been communicating with Dilandau, and she already knows. Strangely enough, she seems to be able to keep him in check, almost as if he listens to her," Allen continued, furrowing his brow. "But they -- Celena, anyway -- have been sick. She's bedridden almost every other day; just a week ago, she was having convulsions and screaming random names like "Miguel" and "Dallet". Then Dilandau takes over and threatens to kill us, telling us to get them apart." The knight paused again, running his inky finger along his chin. Van remained silent. "At first Jajuka and I thought that Dilandau wanted to get away from Celena so he could get his own body and just get his revenge on us."

"Of course he would!" Van cut in, much to Allen's surprise. "He wants revenge on Hitomi and I too! You can't let Dilandau get his way.. he would kill _everyone_ this time!" The knight glared at him, and Van shrunk back into his chair. The few times Allen ever got hostile about something was when it involved Hitomi or his sister. Van determined this would be a particularly sensitive issue, involving both of the women they loved.

"Dilandau has been cooperating. He -- don't get me wrong, he's a villain -- talked to me when he said Celena wasn't listening. He wants to have a separate body because..." Allen took a deep breath. "Because he doesn't want to burden Celena with his thoughts and memories anymore. He knows she suffers from them; she can't stand blood and death. It makes her crazy with fear. The only solution we have come up with so far is the sorcerers."

There was a long silence. Allen turned, staring off out the window, his hands playing with the spur still attached to his boot. Van leaned his head in his hands, sighing. He stood up and turned, leaving the study without a word.

***

Celena paced around her room, maliciously stepping on the bright-colored drawings scattered around her floor. She dug her heel into one particularly nice picture, ripping the paper to shreds and grading it into fine pieces with the toe of her boot. 

__

Celena, being violent won't help. Celena growled.

"You would know all about that, right?" she replied harshly, picking up a sheet of paper and ripping it loudly. She heard Dilandau grunt. "You would know all about violence, all about blood, all about fire and killing?! You were going to kill her, you were!" Celena shouted accusingly, throwing the ripped shreds across the room. 

__

I was not! This only caused Celena to rip faster, growling and stomping.

"Liar!" she cried, knees buckling. Collapsing in a heap on the floor, tears rapidly found their way to her eyes and down her cheeks.

__

Celena... Stop it.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Celena yelled again, sobbing harder. "If you got your own body, you would just leave me and go kill things and get your revenge!"

__

You know I wouldn't do that. Celena growled.

"You would! I know you better than you know yourself," she moaned, her voice quieting down amidst her crying. There was no response. Wailing louder, Celena pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, crying into her arms.

The door suddenly burst open, and Jajuka rushed in, spotting her on the floor. He slowly walked up to the crying woman, sinking down to his knees beside her and putting one furry paw on her shoulder. Celena ignored him, crying even harder. 

__

Stop crying. Celena yelled, burying her head further into her knees.

"Go away!" she cried. Jajuka jumped, then sat back down, putting a big, furry arm around her. Her crying lessened a bit, and he pulled her in closer.

"It's alright, Celena," he said quietly.

"No it's not!" she cried. Jajuka stroked her shoulder, releasing her a bit. "It won't be alright! What is wrong with me? What happened?!"

__

You happened.

"Oh, shut up for once, will you?" Celena growled. Jajuka sighed and stood up, offering her his hand. She sighed and took it, getting up and wiping the stray tears from her face.

"Maybe you should ask your brother to explain one more time," Jajuka said calmly. Celena lowered her head.

"He won't tell me. All he'll try do is send for a sorcerer, and then we'll be separated, and Dilandau will leave me forever!" She began to cry all over again, burying her face in the sleeve of Jajuka's blue jacket. He sighed.

"That may well be, but I'm sure your brother would make sure he goes nowhere," the dog man assured.

__

I've been telling you, I won't go anywhere.

Celena screamed, holding her head. "Both of you!" she cried. "Just.. just leave me alone!" She turned on her heel, running into her bathroom and slamming the door behind her. Jajuka sighed, turning and slowly leaving the room.

Celena curled up in a ball. She didn't know what she wanted; she had just told her best friend in the whole wide world to go away, and now Dilandau wouldn't talk to her. Now she was really alone, just like she asked. She knew that if her "Dilly" got his own body, he would gallop away on a big red horse and get his revenge on everyone and everything, and just shed more blood and hurt more people. Celena didn't want to be alone.

"Dilandau," she said quietly. "Don't leave me alone. Please, Dilandau."

__

I won't leave you alone, Celena.

***

Hitomi yawned, waking up for the second time that day. It was getting later in the morning, and she decided it was finally time to get up. Just as she was getting out of bed, she heard the door open.

"Good morning, sunshine," Van said, sitting down beside her. Hitomi yawned again, batting her mouth with one hand. Opening her eyes a bit more, she saw Van looked worn and tired despite the fact it was only around ten in the morning. His clothes were disheveled, and she giggled slightly when she noticed he was wearing his shirt backwards. Hitomi stretched, pulling on the collar of his shirt. A blush spread to his face as she got up, kissing his cheek.

"I'm going to go get dressed. What's the plan for today?" she asked, putting a hand through her hair and tugging on the knots that had formed there. Van contemplated for a moment, then looked up.

"We're leaving for Palas today. The carriage should be here around midday," he replied. Hitomi stopped her finger brushing and glared at him.

"Leaving already?" she asked incredulously, then sighed. "It's for the better, I guess." Van nodded and got up, taking off his formal coat and, pulling his arms out of the sleeves of his shirt, turned it right-facing before putting everything back on. Hitomi blinked, then shook her head and turned, opening the door and leaving to her room down the hall.

After getting dressed, just as Hitomi was leaving her room, she turned towards the door at the far end of the hall. The knob turned slightly, and Hitomi cautiously stepped toward it. _Do I have a death wish or something?_ she asked herself. The knob stopped turning, and Hitomi could hear light footsteps as she walked closer.

Pushing open the door, she glanced inside. Celena sat on her bed, staring blankly at the wall. Hitomi closed the door behind her and walked in, sitting on the bed beside the disheveled-looking woman. 

Her hair was gone. It was sliced roughly around her ears, and Hitomi could see locks of it scattered all over the floor. Celena's arm twitched at her side, when suddenly she broke down crying. Silently, Hitomi put an arm over her shoulder and patted her arm, not quite sure what to do.

"Celena.. Celena, what is it?" she asked quietly. The crying woman looked up, rubbing her eyes.

"I don't want to live with Dilandau anymore.. I don't want to see the death.. but I know he will leave me if I let him go," she replied, sniffing. Hitomi furrowed her eyebrows.

"You're keeping him here? Is that why you are sick?" Hitomi asked, a bit of confusion edging into her voice. Celena nodded.

"If I let him go.. He'll get his own body, and he will leave me and kill people!" she cried, burying her face in Hitomi's shoulder. The brown-haired woman blinked.

"Did he say that?" she asked again, patting Celena's head. Sniffing, Celena glanced up.

"No..."

"Then how can you be sure?" She seemed to contemplate this for a while.

"It's just... He finally rescued me, took me out of my fake world. Everything was too good.. Jajuka was here with me, Brother was here with me, and we were happy. We _should_ have been happy.. But I wasn't. Dilandau saved me. I don't want him to leave me alone anymore! I was so alone," Celena moaned into Hitomi's sleeve.

"You can't be sure he'll leave you. If he came to you, why would you be alone?" Hitomi reasoned. 

"Because.. because.. he wants to kill! He wants to get revenge.. I can't let him!" Celena replied, her voice going higher and more frantic with each passing second.

"Celena, do you love him?" The question caught the white-haired woman totally off guard. She sniffed for a moment.

"He's the only friend I've ever had beside Jajuka.. He listens to me even more than Brother," she replied. Hitomi nodded in understanding.

"Let him go. If you love him, let him go." With that, she stood up and turned, leaving the room. Celena sniffed, lying down on her bed and curling up with one of her pillows. She remained silent, staring ahead blankly. The knife she had used to cut her hair lay on the ground. Dilandau had willed her to do it; he was sick of having long hair when he took control. She cut her precious hair, and she cut it for him. Celena sniffed again and got up, striding slowly and tiredly across the room towards her mirror.

***

Van helped the coachman with the trunks, heaving them onto the back of the carriage. Allen stood on the top of the stone stairway, watching Hitomi climb into the cabin. He waved as Van followed suit, and the coachman jumped onto the bench, taking the two horses' reins up into his hands. The carriage turned, the large horses trotting off down the dirt road.

Hitomi leaned back against the seat. "What did Allen have to say?" she asked at length. Van sighed.

"Celena's sick," he replied sullenly. Hitomi nodded. "She and Dilandau are having some kind of war over control of her body."

"That's not true." Van looked up in surprise. "She just doesn't want to let him go. I think.. I think they would separate, but she doesn't want to let him go. They've been in each other's minds for the past twelve years, and now that Dilandau's mind has woken up again, she doesn't want him to leave her," Hitomi concluded, closing her eyes and leaning back. Van stared ahead, eyes still wide. It was still too early to ingest that much information, so Van just sighed and leaned back as well, pulling Hitomi into his arms and rocking her back and forth until she dozed off.

A dragon flew overhead. The coachman looked up, staring in shock. Dragons never showed up in Asturia; most Asturians didn't even know they existed. Dragons were the rumored protectors of Fanelia, and the thought of one flying in broad daylight was unheard of.

Its shadow passed over the sun, allowing the coachman a good view of the silver substance that came fluttering down from the sky, covering his nose and eyes. It floated in through the open window of the carriage, causing a light cry from Van before he collapsed. 

The coachman felt his eyes closing, and his hands released the reins as he fell sideways onto the bench. The horses began to trip over themselves, and soon their knees buckled as well, their eyes fluttering closed. The wagon was swiftly halted, the sudden shift of weight sending it careening over a small eddy in the road. The horses' yolks pulled away from their wooden bindings, letting the carriage to wobble freely. The sleeping coachman toppled out of the drivers' seat, landing safely between the soft backs of the two bay horses.

The carriage, on the other hand, tilted precariously on the side of the road. There was a shallow ditch on the other side, and a sudden shift by its sleeping passengers sent it off the edge of the road, slamming loudly into the ground on its side. The door rolled open, and a brown-haired woman fell out, bumping over the sideways door. She moaned a bit in her sleep, but was soundly out cold. Her body was caught by two pairs of pale, long fingered hands and hoisted up by two tall figures. They turned, retreating across the top of the carriage and into the woods on the other side of the ditch. 


	9. Release Betrayal

Not as long as the last chapter, but definitely of more substance. I know this seems to be a lot about Dilly and Celena, but it's essential! ^_^ I'm pretty surprised at myself, getting out one of these things every other day. I'm glad you all appreciate it. The Thanksgiving Break has allowed me a lot of time, but once I get back in school it may slow down a bit. We only have a few weeks until Xmas! ^_~

__

Beyond the Moon

****

Eight

"Dilandau," Celena murmured, running a finger down the mirror along the jagged outline of her white hair. "You wish to be free of me."

__

No. I want you_ to be free of _me_. _Celena lowered her head.

"Leave me, leave my body," she commanded, standing back from the mirror and staring into it.

__

Celena...

"Do it!" she cried, staring into the mirror with steadfast, bloodshot eyes. The image in the mirror suddenly began to change; Celena's white hair changed to a metallic silver, her eyes becoming a ruby red. Her face became masculine, and her shoulders began to broaden. Her chest became flatter, toned muscle, and her hands began to twitch and shake as veins rippled up through strong arms. One of the trembling hands reached up, slowly pouring through the silvery surface of the mirror.

Celena stepped back, covering her mouth as the image's eyes clenched shut, slowly forcing another limb through the rippling sheen. 

She opened her eyes as a moist, gloved hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up, greeted with a pair of ruby colored eyes. 

"D-d-Dilandau?" Celena asked incredulously, eyes widening. He nodded, the nightgown that he had been wearing ripped to shreds by his transformation. Despite his nudity, Celena suddenly wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Dilandau, it's really you!" she cried, hugging the surprised man tighter. He lightly patted her head and pulled away.

"Um.. yes, it appears that way," he replied, whatever anger he had derived from her outburst and his lack of clothing disappearing as she gazed up at him, her blue eyes wide and shimmering with tears. He growled at himself; he had finally gained his own body, and now he was standing idly in front of Celena like a little boy. He was too rational and calm to be happy. He snorted and turned around, stalking across the room towards the closet.

As he rifled around for a pair of pants, Dilandau tried to forget all the mushy things he had said to Celena in order to allow him his own body. He felt almost guilty at having used such an innocent soul, but he knew what had to be done, had to be done. He could feel Celena standing in the middle of the room, eyes fixed on him, unshed tears building up in her bright blue eyes.

Dilandau put on his pants, walking across the room to snatch his black and red jacket off the wall, his sheathed sword following soon after. He slipped on the coat, putting his word at his side. Celena stood, staring at the wall, tears streaming down her face.

All that she knew, all that filled her fragile mind, was that she had been used, betrayed. She knew it the moment she let him go.

Just as Dilandau moved to open the door, Celena turned to him. "Liar!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs, biting her lower lip as her knees buckled, knocking her to the ground. She sat up slightly, sobs suddenly wracking her body. Dilandau stood at the door, one hand resting on the knob. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and sighing, opened the door and stepped out, closing it softly behind him. Celena began to cry harder, but he blocked out the pathetic sound and continued down the hallway uninterrupted.

He had broken his promise. Dilandau shrugged off the thought. _She's free of me now,_ he assured himself. The sun had long since gone down, and the house was silent except the fading sound of Celena's whimpering. If he knew the dog man, Dilandau was comfortable in the knowledge that Jajuka would soon be in to comfort her. He opened the front door of the house and stepped onto the stone stairway, closing the door behind him. He haltered a particularly fine, red-coated horse from the stable and brought it out, and after a quick saddling, jumped on and trotted down the road.

The deep crimson horse carried him away from the Schezar house, a quick backward glance rewarding him with a view of Celena watching him through her window. As soon as she saw him looking at her, she drew the curtains and fled.

Jajuka knocked lightly on the door. He had heard some loud noises coming from Celena's room, and had decided to investigate.

A very tired Celena came to the door, dark bags under her bloodshot eyes. She had red tear streaks down her cheeks, and her already short, choppy hair was disheveled and rumpled about her head.

"Celena?" Jajuka asked, his eyebrows lowering in concern. She suddenly burst out crying and hugged him, burying her face in his furry chest. Jajuka sighed, stroking her head. "What happened, Celena? What's wrong?"

"Dilandau... I let him go." Jajuka looked at her in confusion. "He's gone!" she cried harder, sobbing into his fur. Unsure of what to say, he patted her head. "He lied to me! Now Hitomi and Van are in danger!" Celena realized suddenly, pulling away. 

"Celena, calm down. I'll wake up Allen to warn them," Jajuka assured her. He took her by the shoulders and led her to her bed, sitting her down on the blankets. "Wait here." With that, Jajuka left the room, racing down the hall to Allen's room.

***

Dilandau felt his eyelids dropping, the steady rhythm of the horse's gait lulling him to sleep. He decided to pull off the road, when the sight of two horses lying off to one side caught his attention. Vaulting off his horse, Dilandau stepped closer to investigate.

The creatures seemed fast asleep, and a uniformed coachman lay snoring between them. The yolk lay broken off to one side, and the carriage they had obviously been pulling was nowhere to be seen.

The ex-general stepped back and surveyed the area, before spotting a wooden wheel lodged in a small trench created by the washboard of the road. He raised one eyebrow and picked up the wheel, peering over the side of the road, where he noticed a dip.

Lying on its side was a carriage, one door open. The other three wheels had fallen off, and the side of it which was in contact with the ground looked shattered. Hearing a moan, Dilandau walked closer to investigate.

Given eight years ago, he wouldn't have cared in the least, but after knowing Celena's selfless caring for others, the thought of pulling some injured person out of the crushed vehicle seemed almost appealing.

Crawling over the upturned side of the carriage, Dilandau peered inside the open door, which lay parallel with the ground. A man was inside, and looked as if he were just waking up. He had his back to Dilandau, and was crushed against the splintered bottom. The albino, against his better judgment, took a hold of the man's coat and hauled him up with a superior strength.

Laying the man on the smoother surface of the upper side of the carriage, Dilandau grabbed his sword. It was Van. He moaned, hands finding their way to a splinter lodged in his arm, which had managed to pierce through the jacket. Blood stained the royal Fanelian garment, and his pants and sleeve were ripped in foot long strikes.

Van opened his eyes, greeted with the startling image of a sword at his throat. He held back a scream when he saw who was holding the sword; an equally surprised, albeit sinister and evil-looking, Dilandau Albatou. His hand was shaking, and his red eyes were darting from Van's face to the large, bloody wound on his arm, and back.

Van considered pleading for his life, when a thought struck him.

"Hitomi?" he asked quietly, his breath coming a bit short. Dilandau balked. "What have you done with Hitomi?!" Van demanded, squeezing his eyes and leaning back against the creaking wood of the carriage. Dilandau blinked at him, then pressed the sword tip against his Adam's apple.

"I didn't do anything with her!" the ex-general shouted back, curling his lip in distaste. Van narrowed his eyes dangerously, and before Dilandau knew what hit him, the king was up and agile. One arm wrapped around the albino's neck, Van grabbed the sword his prisoner was clutching and tightened his grip. "You've gotten better," Dilandau commented, choking slightly as he clawed at the arm holding him hostage.

"And you haven't improved at all," Van returned, drawing his sword up to Dilandau's throat. He backed away, keeping the furious man at arm's length. "Now tell me; what did you do with Hitomi?" His voice became dangerously low, a visible fire growing in his dark eyes. Dilandau snarled.

"I did nothing! I just arrived, and found only you!" he insisted, glaring at his own sword turned against him.

"What are you doing out here, anyway?" Van asked, keeping his weapon checked, but nudging Dilandau to sit. The spitting angry man grudgingly agreed, and the two slowly worked their way off the carriage to a seat on the rough grass.

Dilandau swallowed, keeping one eye on the sword at his throat. He looked down, and Van barely caught the expression of guilt that crossed his face.

"I separated with Celena," he admitted, his silver hair falling over his forehead.

"She let you go?" Van inquired. Dilandau glanced up as he saw the sword shake in the king's grasp. The bleeding on Van's harm had lessened, but his fingers had begun to turn a strange purplish color.

"She let my body go; I left the house despite her wishes, and I don't intend on returning," Dilandau replied, his eyes softening slightly. Van growled.

"And you betrayed her?" Dilandau's head shot up, and he glared daggers at the other man.

"Betrayed?! What would you know about her and I? I did nothing of the sort! She let me free of her, and I left!" he cried defensively. He instantly closed his mouth as the tip of the sword nudged his throat. Van glared.

"That doesn't matter now. Hitomi must be found," he announced, standing up. Dilandau followed shakily. "And you're going to help me." The ex-general's jaw dropped and he sputtered.

"What?! I will do no such thing!" Dilandau told Van, glowering indignantly. Van smirked.

"Oh yes you will," he replied, bringing both the tip of the sword and his face dangerously close. "Or you will die."

***

I opened my eyes, choking slightly on the gag I found jammed into my mouth. Around me, I could see nothing but gray; as I focused, I began to make out the faint outlines of jagged rocks arcing over me. I tried to move, but I found my hands were bound to the ground with rough ropes. I pulled my head forward, surveying myself. My traveling clothes, which consisted of a fair-weather dress and light slacks, all of which were now soaking wet and clung to my body in many uncomfortable ways. I tried to pull free of my bindings, but both my ankles and wrists were tied down.

And so, I tried to scream. I tried and tried, but all that came out was a muffled cry against the thick cloth stuffed in my mouth.

"It's no use," came a thick, heavily accented voice. I turned my head in every direction, trying to find the location of the voice. The shadows above me parted slightly, and a white head peered through. The eyes were like a cat's, with dark emerald irises and a long, black pupil. The face was ghostly pale, and blood red stripes adorned the cheeks and forehead, framed by high, jet black hair. The creature kneeled down, its full body coming into view. It was tall and skinny, with long, coal black stripes and streaks patterning its white body in ornate, circular designs. It looked eerily familiar, but I was not inclined to dig into my memory.

A thin, long-fingered hand reached down, lightly stroking my cheek. I closed my eyes and shuddered; the creature's skin was ice cold, and its fingers were like burning frost across my face. I tried to scream, but stopped when the being withdrew from me. I opened my eyes, meeting its gaze.

"Shh," it said, patting my head and flicking its thick, green tongue across sharp canines. I blinked in confusion. "You are here for your own good. Let me explain, and you will be released." I glanced at my bindings, then nodded slowly.

It was then that it occurred to me. The doppelganger! This creature... I let out another scream, my eyes widening. I felt asleep, reliving the nightmare all over again. I could see its pale, wrinkled face as it was absorbed by Dilandau's liquid metal, greenish eyes bulging out of its head.

"I know of whom you think," the creature said, sitting down beside me. I shrunk back, my heart pounding in my ears as it came closer. All I could see was Plaktu, a lifeless, withered corpse, to benefit the doppelganger's sinister ambitions. It stroked my head, where my hair clung to my sweat-slicked forehead. 

"We live for the fight, this much is true," it continued. "Zongi was a rebel. Zaibach too, was our enemy." The doppelganger looked at me, its eyes softening as it withdrew its almost comforting hand. "Go to sleep. You need more rest." It untied my hands, letting them hang freely at my sides on the cold stone floor.

"All will be made clear when you are more ready," it said, getting up and disappearing once more into the shadows.

Despite my wet clothes and the cold ground which I lay upon, I rapidly fell into the dark, dreamless void of sleep.

***

"Lord Allen!" Jajuka cried, opening the door. Allen sat up instantly in bed, rubbing his eyes. His hair lay in a crude ponytail, and his glare betrayed his annoyance at being awoken.

"What is it?" the knight demanded, rubbing his back. Jajuka looked out the door at the east hall, then shifted back to Allen.

"Celena.. Celena released Dilandau! They separated, and he took off with one of the horses! He's headed in the same direction as Van and Hitomi; if they aren't in Palas by now, he'll be caught up to them in no time!" the dog-man said worriedly, turning on his heel and dashing out of the room. Allen blinked, slowly absorbing the information.

"What?!" he cried after Jajuka, jumping out of bed. Grabbing his sword, Allen slipped on his boots and jacket, careening out the front door in chase of his sister's alter ego.


	10. Blood and Desperation

I realize now I didn't accomplish much in this chapter, but... oh well. It took me forever to write, with all these tests and whatnot coming up, plus a lack of encouraging reviews.. *sigh* Oh well, no matter; a story is written for the story, and no one else. ^_^ I won't deny I like seeing your heartening reviews, but one must do what one has to, ne? Also, a note: Not to confuse readers, but Denongo and Dengo are the same person, just the latter is a shorter version of the former. :)

__

Beyond the Moon

****

Nine

Dilandau growled. He was being herded around by a broken, bleeding man -- his enemy, no less -- at sword point looking for some bitch of a woman. As they shuffled through the forest awkwardly, the albino's thoughts drifted back to Celena. He felt an uncomfortable amount of guilt at having abandoned her, but tried to cover it with his reasoning of, _She's better off without me_. Even after she had begged and pleaded that he not leave her, he had. He wondered if she felt as alone as he did.

Dilandau paused for a moment, lost in thought. It took a poke from the sword at his throat to make him concentrate on the task at hand; trekking and bushwhacking through the pitch black forest. He could hear the cries of animals in the distance, and the high-pitched wail of some creature being slaughtered made his skin break out in gooseflesh.

"Keep walking," Van commanded, his voice breaking slightly. Dilandau knew that if he could just hold up a little longer, he could get away from the obviously weakened king. Van hadn't even pulled the large wooden splinter out of his arm, and the blood had caked around it. The arm hung limply at his side, and every once in a while a purple-hued finger would twitch. Dilandau shuddered.

They continued on, walking through the forest in silence. The twin moons of Gaea were hidden behind a canopy of enormous trees, pine and oak alike. Dilandau trudged along in front of Van, feeling the searing cold of the metal on the back of his neck. His crudely cut silver hair hung in front of his eyes, causing him to trip over the occasional shrub or bush. 

It was the first time in his life Dilandau ever felt lonely. He had become accustomed to the small, almost conscience-like voice that hid in the back of his mind; the little light that had always brightened even the darkest of places. His lip curled up slightly at the thought. Celena, even before he recognized her existence, had kept him sane. Sadly, it was her womanly vanity that had broken the horse's back, tugged on the last string of his sanity. Dilandau unconsciously rubbed his scar, running one finger along his cheek. 

Trying to free his mind from the emptiness, the ex-general focused his thoughts on the task at hand. Van was obviously crazy; Dilandau had not taken his precious Hitomi, and the whole late-night ordeal was tugging on the albino's eyelids. His knee buckled slightly, but the sword point pressing into the skin of his neck brought him back to his feet. His skin was alive with the cold, the hair rising on his neck and arms into painful goosebumps. He silenced his chattering jaw, and was silently thankful he wore the huge, black and red general's jacket.

Van stumbled again, barely managing to keep his sword arm straight. His limp arm convulsed again. The only thing that kept the king walking was one thought, one word: _Hitomi_. The horses by the side of the road and the conspicuous appearance of Dilandau had led Van to one conclusion after another, and still he found no answer. Unaware to the silver-haired man at the mercy of his sword, the king had been following a pair of very light footprints in the scattered pine-needles of the forest floor. He had lost them some time ago, but continued in hopes of finding something, anything, that would lead him to Hitomi. 

Van cringed as his injured arm brushed a needle-covered tree carelessly. He longed to reach over and rip the large splinter from his bicep, where an enormous scab had begun to form around it. He could practically feel the infection raiding his body, if the numbness of his dangerously bluish fingers was any indication.

The king had begun to feel the effects of enormous blood loss. The trail of red had ended some time ago, but a light flow could still be seen down the inside of his arm, creating a disgusting friction against the torn shards of the royal coat he wore. Blood clotted on the bottom of the sleeve, distorting the once handsome scarlet of his cuffs. Van barely had the strength to frown in disgust as he slightly squeezed his fingers, feeling the clots between the folds of his skin.

Suddenly overcome by a wave of nausea, Van lost his footing on an uprooted tree root. He collapsed to the ground, the sword he had been using to hold Dilandau in check sliding away down the needle-covered slope. He struggled to reach for it, but his body had suddenly become immobile. He could hear the sound of feet shuffling about his head, but the reverberation rushing in his ears began to block out everything around him. Feeling the blood rising to his head, Van's arm began to convulse and he promptly passed out.

***

Spurring his horse on, Allen crouched lower on the sweating beasts' back. He could see the footprints of his prize mare, a deep crimson sorrel. The very horse Dilandau had stole out of his stables. With renewed fury, the knight buried his heels in the gray stallion's sides and tightened his grip on the reins. He was going to get revenge on Dilandau -- now that the ex-general was free of Celena -- once and for all. Feeling the sword at his side with his elbow, Allen donned an almost sadistic grin. It was swiftly replaced with concern when he remembered Jajuka's words: _Celena.. Celena released Dilandau! They separated, and he took off with one of the horses! He's headed in the same direction as Van and Hitomi; if they aren't in Palas by now, he'll be caught up to them in no time!_

Hitomi was in trouble. Despite the knight's promise to Van concerning the brown-haired woman, Allen had deep feelings for her and would do whatever it took to make sure she was safe. Whether those feelings bordered on love was not for him to decide.

Allen had briefly stopped in to see Celena before he left, and the image of she collapsed at the window, slowly rocking herself to sleep had worked towards pushing him over the edge. He knew now that he had been right all along about Dilandau; the ex-general had just used Celena's innocent mind to release himself. Allen cringed and leaned forward, clicking to his horse and spurring his massive sides.

The knight almost toppled off his mount as the stallion reared, jumping back in surprise. Through the dark, Allen could see the bodies of two large horses lying in the middle of the road. At first thinking they were dead, their steadily breathing sides and the man lodged between them told him they were merely asleep. _Asleep?_ he wondered. _Why would horses be sleeping in the middle of the road?_ Puzzled, the knight climbed off his mount and slowly led the startled animal towards the three snoozing creatures.

After taking a closer look, Allen gasped slightly when he recognized the man nestled between the two horses' backs; he was the coachman of Van and Hitomi's carriage, if his attire and colors were any indication. Allen kneeled down, poking at the sleeping horses, when he saw a large object from the corner of his eye. The knight looked into a dark ditch on the side of the road, peering closer at the faint outline he could make out. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the light, he jumped back in surprise. Lying on its side, a good portion of the underside broken and splintered, lay a carriage. There had obviously been some sort of struggle; the walls were slashed in odd places, and bits of a scarlet fabric could be seen caught on various splinters in the wood. Dried blood was dripped all across the surface, and Allen shuddered and backed up onto the road.

A loud crash in the bushes brought him out of his reverie. Putting one hand on his sword, Allen jumped to attention, staring at the rustling trees. A black mass appeared behind it, pushing and pulling its way through the heavy underbrush. A head of silvery hair appeared, the moonlight reflecting off its shaggy mass. It belonged to a tired-looking, hunched over man, wearing an immense black and red coat. He dragged something along behind him, and when his red eyes rose, Allen drew his sword.

***

__

Van smiled at me. His chocolate eyes softened, and the royal medals on his colorful jacket reflected the sun. I could see the faint outline of his long, white wings behind him, the feathers floating about him like drops of silver. The regal figure was bathed in a surreal light, and he reached out one gloved hand to me.

"Hitomi, come with me," he asked softly, his black hair blowing lightly in an invisible breeze. I smiled back and began walking to him. Suddenly, Van's eyes clouded over and narrowed, his body becoming aggressive and his expression domineering. "Hitomi!" he called angrily, shaking his hand at me. I took a step back, when I suddenly felt my foot slipping from beneath me. Looking down, I realized too late I had landed in a puddle of tar, which was slowly pulling in my foot. 

"Hitomi!" Van insisted again, his royal uniform changing and molding into long, sharp scales, running down his body. His face became dark and sinister, and his beautiful wings began to change color. They crackled loudly, and became huge and leathery, sprouting claws in every direction. They flapped menacingly, showering me with a foul-smelling wind. His outstretched fingers changed into long, scaly claws, clenching at me. I stepped back again, my other foot grabbed by the popping, sizzling tar below me.

I felt myself being sucked deeper into the pit, the scratchy, boiling blackness clinging to my legs and feet, absorbing me. Suddenly, Van lunged for me, grabbing my hand in his claws. I seemed unable to scream, unable to speak.

The dragon he had become tried to pull on me, yanking on my arm. His eyes suddenly became wide and pleading, and his wings beat frantically. "Hitomi!" he cried, wrapping his huge, scaly arms around me. I inhaled deeply, trying to keep the foul smell out of my nose. My arms seemed unable to move, and I could no longer feel my legs.

"The dragon and the girl from the Mystic Moon again throw the world into chaos... We must keep them apart at all costs." _I looked around for the source of the voice, but found only Van. He clutched me, allowing himself to be pulled into the pool of tar. I tried to cry out, tried to force him away to safety, but to no avail._

And suddenly, my eyes shot open. I tried to stop my voice, which was now vibrating with a scream. I snapped my mouth closed, my vision slowly returning to me.

"Calm down!" came the familiar voice. My memory defined it as belonging to a doppelganger; my suspicions were affirmed when I saw it, one hand patting my forehead. I tried to scream again, but I discovered a familiar gag had been stuffed into my mouth. I guess that's what I deserved for yelling my head off in my sleep. I slowly dropped my head back to the cold ground, sighing. The doppelganger gave me a strange expression; its lips tilted up slightly at each side, and its large, green eyes softened at me. I recognized it as a smile, something I would never have expected from such a race. What had it said? 

__

"We live for the fight, this much is true," it had said. _"Zongi was a rebel. Zaibach too, was our enemy." _I stared at the doppelganger, who appeared to have very feminine features, which led me to the conclusion of why _she_ was so soft. Her voice was very calm and quiet, but had a sort of bell-like ring to it. Her fingers brushed my forehead with cool water, slowly bringing my mind back into the real world.

"You did not sleep long," she said, withdrawing her hand and applying her long fingers with more cool water from a small wooden bowl next to her. I noticed a small rise in the light, coming from a small candle on the far side of the cave. I heard my stomach rumble, and I began to tug at the gag in my mouth, which had begun to develop a foul taste. She slowly removed it, and I cleared my dry throat.

"Water?" the doppelganger asked, offering me the small bowl of water. I nodded slowly, my vocal chords rebelling against me. She lifted it to my lips, letting a few sips dribble into my mouth. I lapped them up gratefully, and swallowed a few times to get my throat working again.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" I asked, sitting up slightly. My legs were still bound, but my hands were free to rub my sore head. She smiled at me, standing up so she rose high above me.

"So many questions. I can answer your first one, though; I am Nago," she informed me, her voice tinged with amusement. Still unsure, I nodded. At the sight of the creature, I instantly remembered Zongi. His huge, green eyes, his sickly-looking body, his disheveled black hair and sickening grin as he absorbed the life out of the medium Plaktu. I shuddered and slowly raised my gaze to Nago's. Her eyes were soft and her face shapely, and her hair fell in bluish locks around her face. Some of it was tied back with a leather-like object, and she wore nothing beside a small loincloth; more than Zongi had donned. I grimaced.

My thoughts were interrupted when another tall, whitish being entered the circle of candlelight. He was obscenely tall, his lean figure towering over both Nago and me in the small cave. His blood-colored streaks were large and elegant, and his black hair was held in high, crowning ties and ponytails. His eyes were decorated with thick, black makeup, and he wore more than decent clothing. He wore a long, embroidered loincloth, and more tribal-looking objects were strewn around his neck and arms. The doppelganger had an almost regal look about him; even long, golden earrings hung from his pointed ears. 

"Nago, we move at the break of day. There seems to be no sign of the dragon, and I erased our tracks a mile or so back. We should be fine until then," the tall creature instructed, and I noticed that his chest was heaving with obvious exertion. The dragon? Someone had used that term before in reference.. in reference to Van!

"The dragon?" I asked meekly. The tall man blinked, then peered past Nago at me. His face remained with a stoic expression, but his eyes seemed considerably softer. He was insanely intimidating; at his gaze, I wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. He must have seen the shadow of fear over my eyes, because he backed away and looked to the other doppelganger kneeling beside me. Nago smiled at him.

"Dengo, may I speak to you later outside? Leave us for a moment. I still have yet to explain our position," she said in a soft voice. The taller creature's lips curled in a slight smile at her, and he disappeared once more into the shadows. Nago looked at me. "Don't mind him; that's Denongo. He is responsible for you now," she assured me, though the words had no real meaning.

"Responsible for me?" I inquired, sitting up a bit further so I didn't have to use my arms as support beams. Nago nodded.

"Dengo is a good man. He seems brash, but he is only here because of you," she replied cryptically. I blinked, then hardened my expression. I wanted answers, not names.

"I don't even understand why I'm here! Where is Van?" I cried, my back giving way from my outburst. I flopped back to the ground, and Nago looked at me in surprise. Her arm must have hit the bowl beside her, for it was spinning on one edge and water was strewn across the cave floor. 

The doppelganger's once soft, lenient expression changed. "You will come to appreciate what my Denongo is doing for you," she hissed, coming closer. I backed up, but my legs were restrained by large ropes. "You are being hunted, young mistress from the Mystic Moon. It is only we that keep you safe!" Nago sat back, her eyes becoming soft, grass-green orbs once again. I shivered slightly, and she patted my head.

"Don't worry. Dengo will protect you, for now. We will move out presently," she informed me, leaning back against the cave wall and righting the toppled wooden bowl. I nodded silently, still a bit surprised from her outburst. "The dragon you speak of, Van; we had to separate you from him. Old quandaries return for revenge," she added, getting up. Without another word, she left into the darkness.

I sighed, lying back to the ground to contemplate her cryptic words. I curled up, shivering a bit in the cold, longing for Van's comforting arms around me as I drifted off to sleep once more, hoping against hope to avoid the dreams that would surely plague me.

***

Dilandau growled, feeling his arm pop as he continued dragging his load through the forest. Through some unreasonable bout of fate, Celena had left too much of an imprint on him. He was becoming soft.

When Van collapsed, Dilandau hadn't been too surprised. At first, he had grabbed his sword and turned to run, but something stopped him. The king had lain on the ground, face buried in the dirt, the enormous splinter lodging itself farther into his arm. His fingers had twitched even in his unconsciousness, and blood dripped with an irritating pitter-patter onto the pine needles.

Despite what he had once considered common sense, Dilandau had tilted Van's head forward and, grabbing the back of his collar, had begun dragging him back the way they had come. It hadn't been hard to find their prints; they were clearly visible even in the waning moonlight, as if a stampede of oxen had passed through.

Dilandau pushed his way through the trees, his dimming mind becoming foggy from sleep deprivation. The moon's light was rapidly fading, and he had no sense of time. Whether he had been traveling for hours or minutes, he didn't know.

An immense sense of relief came over Dilandau as he pushed through some especially dense trees and looked up, seeing the road at last. What he had least expected was to see Allen, sword drawn, hovering over the undeniably suspicious-looking carriage. His heart skipped a beat as the knight lunged, eyes clouded over, blade glistening silver in the dull moonlight.


	11. The Long Ride Home

Well, this chapter came out longer than expected. Things happen here, but I think Dilandau gets a bit out of character. Okay, more like.. way out of character. Also, I would just like to tell you all that in my little Escaflowne world, Dilandau and Celena are two different people. It's obvious they are; they just have a few slight physical similarities. His hair is silver, hers is white, straight, curly.. they've always just seemed like two different people to me. Anyway, enough with this rambling. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed; it helped me pump out this chapter in a day and a half! ^_^ On with the fic!

__

Beyond the Moon

****

Ten

Dilandau was gone. His mind had shut off, and everything around him seemed surreal. He almost laughed when he saw Allen charge at him full speed, sword drawn.

"Hey you bastard! What are you doing here? Coming to take me back to your sister?" Dilandau mocked, his legs giving way. He collapsed to the ground, laughing at the knight standing in front of him. Allen had his sword pointed at Dilandau's throat, and his eyes were narrowed dangerously. But yet, the albino continued to laugh maniacally, pounding one fist on the ground.

And some tiny part of his mind knew that he had lost it all over again.

***

Allen blinked. He should have been angry, he should have cut the damn man's head off. Maybe it was how much his sister cared for the crazy fool in front of him or maybe it was just whatever honor he had left, but he couldn't bring himself to harm the cackling Dilandau. Every time the albino brought his red eyes up to look at Allen, his laughter would redouble.

It was then that the knight noticed Van. He was lying a little higher on the slope, his head pushed forward to his chest, the back of his collar a bit torn and pulled out in front of him. He was covered in dirt and pine needles, and a huge wooden splinter protruded from his arm, covered in caked, dirty blood. Pushing past the laughing ex-general in front of him, Allen made his way towards the fallen king, kneeling down to examine his arm.

Grasping the splinter firmly in one hand, Allen anchored his bicep down with his other and pulled. The wooden sliver came out with a loud _squish_, allowing blood to gush freely down the unconscious Van's arm. Wary of the king's plight, Allen grudgingly ripped the puffy shoulder of his coat, tearing free a long strip of white cloth. He tied it tightly around the wound, the blood freely soaking the pearly material. Allen glared at the tear in his coat, then looked over at Dilandau.

He was gone.

Blinking, Allen lifted Van's torso, putting his arms in a headlock and dragging him down the hillside and over the wreckage of the carriage. His horse stood not far off, nonchalantly nibbling at some bushes lining the road. The knight whistled, the large stallion immediately giving his master a glare for interrupting his meal.

Getting up onto the saddle with a still unconscious Van slung over his back, Allen spurred the gray stallion on down the road towards Palas. Hitomi was gone; maybe she had gone to Palas for help, and Allen would see her walking down the side of the road, or maybe she was kidnapped. Having no pretext to aid his decision, the knight decided to carry Van to Palas and seek medical treatment before the king died of blood loss or infection. 

There was one thing that Allen had been forced to learn in his time alone: common sense. If he couldn't find Hitomi right then, and had no leads, he would have to deal with the present problem. His heart beat fiercely in his chest as he held onto Van with one hand, the other pushing his reins high onto the stallion's neck, his legs digging into his mount's sides. 

Having no idea as to where Dilandau had disappeared to, Allen had to ignore that plight as well; if the albino had any mind left, he would have gone back to the one place he, or any part of him, had ever called home. The knight could be assured that Jajuka would defend his sister if it came down to it. Dilandau was completely out of practice; everyone had improved in the past eight years except for him. 

As the knight pressed on towards the capital, the sun slowly began to peek over the distant hills, the once midnight sky lighting up in a brilliant orange, casting a warm glow over the country.

***

Hitomi opened her eyes, for what seemed like the millionth time that night. The candle had burned out long ago, and she was confronted with total darkness. Looking around frantically, Hitomi blinked as a weak yellow light began to run along the walls, illuminating the cave. Unable to turn around due to her bindings, Hitomi deduced that the entrance to the structure was somewhere behind her. She lay back down, groaning at the soreness in her muscles. She felt sleep deprived, worse than any of the all-nighters she had pulled while attending the university. 

Nago had told her they were going to leave in the morning; where to, Hitomi had no idea, but she expected the doppelganger to be in for her at any moment. Closing her eyes, Hitomi waited for what seemed like hours, her mind wandering out of her body. She wondered what Van was doing right then; he was probably in Palas, looking for her. She still had no idea how the doppelgangers had taken her from her carriage; she had fallen asleep on Van's shoulder, and woken up to Nago's face.

Hitomi let out a deep sigh, thinking back to Allen and his family. She wondered how Celena and Dilandau were managing. Hitomi knew how Celena felt about Dilandau; the two had shared a body for the past twelve years of their lives, so it was only natural that Celena would feel closer to the albino than anyone else in her life, including her brother or Jajuka.

Hitomi knew her chance of being found by Allen or Van was next to nothing. _Will I ever see them again?_ she wondered, staring at the ceiling of the cave, which had lit up with the morning sun filtering in. Suddenly, the orange sun creeping onto the rocks was split by a tall shadow, which loomed over her. Hitomi winced, looking for the source of the interruption.

"Get up, girl," it commanded, still not coming quite into her view. Hitomi pulled on her legs, whose feet were still bound to the ground.

"Can't," she informed the creature. Denongo moved into her view, stooping down. He took out a long, silver knife, slashing the ropes and barely missing cutting off her feet. Inhaling sharply, Hitomi sat up, shaking her numb legs.

"Come on, we're leaving as soon as you get up," the doppelganger informed her, his face a stone mask. Hitomi nodded, using the dirty ground as a support platform to get herself onto her knees. From there, she got to her feet, using what felt like wooden stubs to walk haphazardly after Denongo, who had retreated out the front of the cave. Hitomi observed that the entrance had been merely feet away from her head, which might have been useful had she known before.

The morning sun overwhelmed her, its bright light causing her eyes to scream in pain and a wave of nausea to overtake her. A long-fingered hand suddenly caught her arm, steadying her as she wobbled on weak knees. She looked up, shrinking back as Denongo's emerald eyes bore into her.

"Be strong," he told Hitomi quietly, releasing her arm and looking back up at the rising sun. His pearly body seemed to soak in the orange light, his skin alive with a golden hue. 

"Dengo!" Looking up, Hitomi saw Nago trotting towards them from the forest and into the clearing where they stood. In each hand she held the leathers of two tall, gazelle-like creatures with large bags hanging from their backs. They had long, curved horns, and their eyes were wide and nervous.

"Nago," Denongo replied, bowing in respect. Nago smiled at him, putting one of the four or five foot creatures in his hand. She walked over to Hitomi, motioning towards the gazelle-animal.

"This is a benza. I'll give you a boost," she told her, crossing her hands at the benza's flank. Hitomi nervously put one foot in the doppelganger's grip, vaulting onto the surprised animal's back. Nago steadied it, jumping up in front of the human woman with ease.

After that, the world became a daze to Hitomi. The ride on the bounding animal caused her stomach to rise in her throat, so she began to focus on anything else; the fleeting green of the trees, or the shadows that passed over her as they rode through the forest. Naturally, her mind wandered to Van, and she briefly wondered what would happen if she fell off the bounding beast right then. Maybe she would be trampled and left, and Van would find her and take her back to Fanelia, and they would live happily ever after.

__

Happily ever after, she sighed. She had always had the feeling in the pit of her stomach that their relationship was doomed. He was a king, and would probably only be allowed to marry if it were to a princess, to ensure political alliances. Although his father had married a non-political figure, he did not seem to have that kind of swaying power on his advisors. Despite the fact Hitomi had saved Gaea from certain self destruction, she was still not in the good graces of much of Fanelia's royal house. 

But Hitomi knew worrying over it would never help matters. Everything would come out all right in the end, as Folken had once told her. But how would be the question.

***

Celena stared out her window as the sun rose. Her face burned from the hot tears which still stung her eyes, and her clothes were torn and her hair disheveled. Her nose was pressed against the window, and her arms were crossed over the sill as she sat on the floor. She had a view of the hills through her bay window, unobstructed by the trees that surrounded much of the house.

Celena looked up when she heard a familiar laugh. It was high pitched and hysterical, and was slowly coming closer. Despite everything that had happened, Jajuka had gone to bed an hour or so before, and was probably deep in slumber land.

She got up, quickly taking off her ripped nightgown and replacing it with a light dress and riding slacks. Celena opened the door to her room, slipping down the hallway and out the front door. The laughter was loud, but was practically muffled by the rapid beating of her heart. If she didn't know any better, she'd say that...

Dilandau was there.

He galloped around the front yard, frolicking about on Allen's prize sorrel mare and howling with laughter. Celena stared, awestruck, as Dilandau turned to face her, his red eyes gazing into her with what could have been defined as hysterical guilt. He was mad, absolutely mad.

Celena walked down the steps towards where he stood, having reined in his horse to a halt. They kept their eyes locked as she moved towards him, her feet making soft sounds against the grass as she approached. She reached his side, staring up at the suddenly very tall, very intimidating looking Dilandau. Suddenly, he chuckled, and reached one hand down to her. She grasped it without a second thought and was pulled onto the surprised horse in front of him. His arms clasped around her waist tightly, and the horse reared slightly before being reined in by Dilandau.

Celena gasped as he lowered his mouth to her ear. "Told you I wouldn't leave you," he said, his voice tinged with amusement. She was completely bewildered, and tears threatened to pour down her face again. Just what kind of game was he trying to play? "I told you so." 

"Dilandau..." Celena murmured. Her voice was tinged by many emotions; sadness, relief, and a bit of anger. Dilandau tightened his arms around her waist, raising his head above hers and grabbing the horse's reins, spurring it into a sudden gallop.

"Celena," Dilandau began. "Will you help me?" Celena blinked in surprise. His voice was suddenly soft, and such humble words coming out of his mouth shocked her.

"With what..?" she asked. He pulled her closer to him, his fingers playing with the fabric of her dress. A blush rapidly spread to her face as she felt his face nuzzle her hair. He acted as if they had been apart for months.

"Your friends... Van and Hitomi. They're in trouble," Dilandau told her. Celena gasped in surprise. "Van, the idiot, thought I had stolen that Mystic Moon bitch-" a cold stiffening from Celena told him not to continue with that train of thought, "but I didn't. Your brother tried to kill me too, but... something snapped." Celena snorted.

"That's an understatement," she muttered, but closed her mouth when she felt a strong hand leave her waist and grasp her shoulder.

"Celena... I know you already hate me. I don't blame you; I would hate me too," Dilandau started, sighing. "I will admit, I hate them. I hate Van for what he did to me, I hate Hitomi for what she would have done to me. But you..." he paused. Celena reached up, putting her hand on his. That seemed to help him gain his confidence back, for he continued. "You never doubted me, you never hated me. You kept me going, kept me sane. Without you, I'm nothing except a raving lunatic."

"Dilandau," Celena said with assurance, squeezing his hand.

"No," he interrupted. She looked back at him in surprise, and found him focusing dangerously on the road ahead. "I don't deserve it. But your friends are in trouble; I can't help them. Only you can," Dilandau told her. Still not understanding, Celena sent him a confused expression. He shook his head.

"I have a bad feeling about this," he continued. "I found Van inside his destroyed carriage, and Hitomi was gone. He threatened me and marched me, but he was injured and didn't last long. I dragged him back, and your brother found us. I escaped back while he took Van back to Palas." Celena remained silent.

"So it's Hitomi that's gone missing?" she asked. Dilandau nodded.

"I have one lead; out of everyone in Zaibach who wanted her for one reason or another, the only ones left alive beside me was.. the doppelgangers," he said begrudgingly. 

"Doppelgangers..?" Celena asked in confusion. Dilandau nodded.

"Zongi?" Celena shuddered.

"They'll kill her!" she cried, looking at Dilandau. He only nodded.

"I know where the main palace is; we can only try," he replied, wrapping his free arm around her in assurance. She nodded and lifted her head, staring ahead at the road. It was too much for her to comprehend at once; she would just have to let Dilandau do the thinking for now.

***

Allen exhaled deeply as he approached the city gates. The sun had come up only a few minutes before, and cast long, warm shadows over the world. Van was draped over Allen's back, one arm hanging limply over his shoulder, the king's head flopped back in a very uncomfortable-looking position.

The two guards standing at the gates eyed him warily. Allen raised one eyebrow.

"It's me, Allen Schezar, Knight of Caeli. Let me in," he commanded. One guard lifted his helmet, his black hair and green eyes catching the knight's attention. It was one of his very own men!

"This way, Lord Allen," the man replied, his face stone. The knight blinked in confusion.

"Thank you," Allen said coldly. The man stared at him, his eyebrows narrowing. The other guard approached the gates, opening them. The first guard remained silent, staring as Allen turned his gaze ahead, entering the city. The gates closed with an audible _SLAM._

The knight's stallion had long ago tired out, and now plodded slowly through the deserted streets of Palas. Furrowing his brow in confusion, Allen proceeded towards the castle. Where was everyone? The city was usually bustling with activity even before sunrise.

The capital soon loomed above him, its flags lying limp. The air was dead, causing the hair to rise on the back of the knight's neck. He shivered slightly in the cold air, getting off his horse and catching the still unconscious Van somewhere in between. The main door opened, and a familiar man stepped out, dressed in a red guard's coat. Allen waved at him, propping the quickly fading king against his horse's saddle.

"Munos, my good man!" the knight called. The guard walked towards him excruciatingly slow, and stopped at the base of the front stairs leading up to the palace entryway.

"Sir Allen," Munos responded, bowing slightly. He straightened his red jacket, which was ornately decorated to show his position as lead of the Palas guard. Allen hoisted up Van again, wiping a bead of sweat running down his brow.

"Munos, I need to get this man to a doctor," the knight informed his friend, pointing to the still slightly bleeding king. Munos nodded and turned, whistling.

Two other guards, both dressed in a subordinate green, appeared from the other side of the palace terrace, where the entryway to the guard station stood. They cleverly weaved around Allen, taking the injured Van from him and lifting the king up between the two of them. Munos watched until the guards disappeared once more, then turned back to Allen.

"Come with me, Sir Allen. I have something I need you to see," Munos told him stoically, his face cold. Allen blinked in slight confusion then nodded, barely noticing the groom that appeared from nowhere to take his sweaty gray stallion. 

"Sir Munos, what have you been up to while I was away?" Allen asked as the pair walked up the palace steps and into the wide entryway. Munos led him into the main hall, which was eerily deserted. Usually, even at that time of the morning, the palace was teeming with life. A sinister feeling was growing in Allen's conscious, making him wary of the silent hallways.

"Nothing of amazing importance, let me assure you," Munos replied, his voice flat and emotionless. Allen gave his friend a strange expression; the old captain's usually friendly and extraverted personality had completely vanished. Feeling that nothing would come out of the conversation, Allen opted for silence. Munos did not challenge it.

Despite Allen's immense knowledge of the Palas castle, the passages they walked down were becoming less and less familiar. When they finally stopped, it was in front of a large, wooden door that the knight only remembered walking past once or twice.

"Just where are we going?" Allen asked warily as Munos unlocked the rusty door.

"I believe it's something for you from the king," he replied, his voice giving away nothing. Allen perked up. Maybe it was some kind of elaborate surprise party? Dryden seemed just like the type who would do that. It made sense, anyway.

"I see," Allen replied, a slight grin tugging on his lips. He couldn't let on that he knew what was conspiring. He could see stairs lit barely by the natural light of the castle, but pitch blackness absorbed everything that was more than three or four feet down.

Suddenly, Allen regretted not being more wary of Munos as the guard's knee impacted the knight's back, sending him tumbling down the stairs. He didn't have long to think about it, of course, for he was knocked out cold when he landed head first on the stone floor. The door slammed behind him with an audible groan.


	12. Feeding the Clues

Yuy, this took a long time! Sorry for the wait! I got started on an Inu Yasha project, and with building up schoolwork and finals coming.. I just didn't get started until my favorite song by Enigma got me going again. ^_^ Enjoy!

__

Beyond the Moon

****

Eleven

Van's first feeling upon entering consciousness was pain. Excruciating pain, which ran like a spider web all through his body, lighting his nerves on fire, and setting his brain on "scream." His vocal chords strummed and vibrated with his blood-curdling shriek, ricocheting off the very walls that surrounded him.

And suddenly, as if it had never existed in the first place, the pain went away. Van's arm throbbed of course, but the immense pain which had overcome his entire being only moments before slipped away like a forgotten nightmare that woke you up in a cold sweat. He sat up, his wide eyes slowly coming into focus. 

At first, all Van could see was white. The walls around him were distant and gray, and the lights above him seemed to glow an immense, fluorescent white. His eyes slowly adjusted to the room, which turned out to be an especially luxurious suite of King Fassa's castle. That's where he assumed he was, anyway, if the Asturian coat of arms hanging on the south wall was any indication. 

Van lay on a wide, thick-quilted, four-poster bed, with a deep blue canopy shielding the light from a high window on the wall. It seemed to be a little before midday, for Van had an incredibly good sense of direction. 

He sat up, rubbing his sore neck and back, which were rock hard with tenseness. He slowly remembered the events of the previous night; previous night? Who knows how long he had been asleep. It could have been days ago that he woke up to find Hitomi missing and himself at the mercy of Dilandau's blade. Of course, it was a role which was quickly reversed when the king, an expert swordsman despite his injuries, led the ex-general in a mad search for his Hitomi.

Hitomi... Where was she now? If he was in Asturia... How had he gotten there? Questions ran through Van's mind, his mush brain having no luck in sorting through all of his thoughts. He collapsed tiredly on the bed, staring up at the canopy. His mind was a jumble, and all he could do was wait. His limbs were tired and his muscles rebellious; he had no options.

As if on cue, the door opened. Van sat up swiftly, a wave of nausea overcoming him and forcing him back down to the soft pillows. A servant woman entered, her head bowed so her bangs obscured her eyes. She held a tray in her hands and walked up to him, placing her wooden charge on his lap.

Van licked his lips, but looked helplessly at the servant woman. As if knowing his plight, she took the pillows out from under his head, propping them up against the headboard. He sat up lightly, the still shy-looking servant woman helping him to gain his balance.

"Thank you," Van said, looking at the appetizing bread rolls and beef and vegetable platter. The servant woman bowed, turning to leave. "Wait," he asked. She turned, still keeping her head bowed. "Where am I? How did I get here?"

She looked up, her deep blue eyes wide and frightened looking. Van almost dropped his tray in surprise as she walked towards him, sinking to her knees.

"Lord Van.. I.. Sir Allen brought you here.." she looked ready to break in tears. Blinking in confusion, the king touched her shoulder with one hand, bringing her sorrowful gaze to his. "There.. there's something wrong here! You cannot stay!"

"Why? What are you talking about?" Van asked as the servant woman's trembling hand pushed him away from her.

"Everyone who has been in Palas in the last few weeks have been.. have been _possessed_!" she whispered, coming closer. The king stared at her, his eyes slowly widening. "They took away Sir Allen! He is in the dungeon; they healed you, King Fanel, but they will do terrible things to you!" The servant woman uttered her last few words in a husky whisper, until she abruptly turned and fled from the room.

Van, not knowing what to think, ate his food in hopes it would help him clear his thoughts. Allen had brought him here? How did the knight find him? He had expected Dilandau to either have killed him or left him for dead in the forest.

When his head began to ache and wretch, he knew he couldn't think about it until he was rejuvenated. Diving into his food, Van focused on his fork and chopsticks.

***

Allen had woken up inside a dank, dark cell. He knew plenty well where he was, if the cursing guards were any indication: the dungeon. All he knew was that something was very, very wrong, and Van had been taken by the guards. With the king's injuries, Allen didn't want to think about what was happening to Van now. 

The knight paced back and forth, every possible scenario running through his brain. So far, the only thing he could do was contemplate and conspire.

Peering through the bars of his cell, Allen noticed a guard leaning against the stone wall, barely visible in the almost nonexistent light in the dungeon. The guard looked asleep, which wasn't unlikely. Allen had known his men to sleep in the strangest positions; Gaddess had once been found snoozing hanging upside down from a chin-up bar. That little incident had finally given the knight reason to allow his men more than two hours of sleep a night. 

Pulling his mind out of that familiar train of thought, Allen leaned against the bars of the cell. Van may have been his enemy, but now the knight's only responsibility was rescuing the no-longer-little king. He was surprised how much Van had grown when he saw him the first morning, but he supposed most people changed in eight years. Allen, strangely, felt the same as he did when Hitomi. It was only when she came back that he felt himself beginning to grow again.

"Do we even get food down here?" Allen asked, his strangely loud voice making an uncomfortable ringing sound on the walls. The dungeon, to the knight's knowledge, had not been used in years, especially after the throne was passed onto Dryden and Millerna.

He thought he saw the guard move slightly, but he determined that his mind was playing tricks on him when no response came. 

"For you? Probably never. You should be dead already." The voice was deep and hollow, tinged with a bit of desperateness.

"But.. what do you mean? Why am I in a dungeon in _Asturia_?! I am a Knight of Caeli!" Allen insisted, rattling his bars for extra effect. The guard moved again, slowly coming closer into the light cast by a small candle on the ground. Allen shrank back when he recognized the face. "Jeno, what are you doing down here? I thought we had deployed you as a diplomat to Basram!"

Jerin nodded, his blue eyes reflecting the light. "I know. There is something very wrong with this place... When I came back from my latest trip, the streets were deserted. Captain Munos told me I had been demoted to prison watch!" His scowl deepened as he closed he came closer. Allen almost had to take a step back with the intensity of his ex-henchman's gaze. "I found you here. What happened, Sir Allen?"

Allen shook his head, leaning against the bars. "It's a very, very long story, but I can assure you I did nothing against Asturia, anything that would earn me a stay in the dungeon! This place hasn't been used in years!" the knight responded, glaring at the wall. Jerin nodded, looking back at the waning candle.

"Sir Allen, despite my loyalties to the kingdom, I will risk my life for you like I have many a time before," Jerin began. He raised his hand when Allen jumped forward, trying to interrupt. "And so, I will release you. But you must promise me not to mention my name, leave hastily, and return when you find out just what is going on around here." The blue-eyed, black haired man stepped back, a light clinking in the dark, barred door and a sudden creak signaling the knight's release.

Jerin pulled the door open, picking up a sheathed sword from the ground beside him. He reached inside the cell where Allen still stood, handing it to him. "You'll probably need this," the ex-soldier said. Allen nodded, hooking it around his waist and walking out of the cell.

"Good graces to you, Jerin. I thank you," Allen replied, patting his friend on the shoulder before turning on his heel and disappearing soundlessly up the illuminated stairway. Jerin sighed, closing the door and locking it. He had finally repaid his debt to the knight who had taken him in as a boy rogue and turned him into something. Jerin only hoped that his wife and daughter had not been victim to whatever had possessed Palas. With that thought, he went back to his post.

***

Celena had drifted off some time ago, and Dilandau had only managed to keep her on the horse by tucking her shoulder into a crook in his shoulder, his free arm tightly around her. It was a most comfortable position for him; her hair was soft and smelled lightly of some wildflower, and her small, warm hands curled around his large, cold ones sent chills up his spine.

It surprised him how curious he felt about her. They had not only shared each other's bodies, but minds and sometimes sight, smell, and touch. If they were close enough, Dilandau could often see through her eyes, feel what she felt, and taste what she tasted. It was an invigorating experience to be able to live through someone else, albeit occasionally boring or frustrating.

But with this ability, Dilandau had seen Celena change from a little girl to a woman, and he knew everything about her almost as well as she did. He would have thought it embarrassing if she didn't have the same intimate knowledge of himself. Just the thought that she was spying on him in some of his most... odd moments made an uncharacteristic blush rise to his face.

The sun now rose high in the sky as the pair's tired sorrel horse trudged through yet another marshy field. They had quickly passed where Van had collapsed, and now continued on in a straight line towards the mountains. Dilandau had discovered that whatever Van had been following moved in a perfect diagonal through the forest, and continuing in that direction had brought him to a new set of footprints. They had been following them for some time, and Dilandau was only slightly surprised in his weariness when they came upon a little cave.

"Celena..." he prodded, watching as her long, brown lashes fluttered open. 

"Hmm?" she responded tiredly, rubbing her eyes. Dilandau put the reins in her hand and, sitting back to let her support herself, climbed off the horse. "Where ya goin'?" Celena asked, yawning.

"To investigate," he replied vaguely, peering into the relatively low cave. He walked in, examining two pairs of holes in the rock, one of which had cut ropes lying off to one side.

Dilandau moved a bit farther in, noticing little puddles of water near the wall. Hidden behind a rock was a little wooden bowl; picking it up to inspect it further, he noticed a familiar pattern in the way the bowl was etched. 

Throwing the bowl to the ground, Dilandau spun on his heel and walked back out into the field, where Celena sat, watching him expectantly. Scowling, the albino jumped up behind her, surprising the exhausted horse. It jumped a bit, then dropped its head back down when it realized nothing interesting was happening.

"What did you find?" Celena inquired, giving him the reins once more as he clutched one arm around her waist.

Dilandau snorted, pulling the horse around roughly. "I have reason to believe the Hudo clan - the doppelgangers - took Hitomi for reasons unknown, and must have held her captive in this cave for some time." Glancing at the ground, Dilandau spurred the horse into a light gallop. "Their footprints are heading northeast; towards their main fortress." Celena merely nodded silently, leaning into his shoulder.

"Do you think Brother is looking for me? What about Van?" she asked, closing her eyes and exhaling deeply. Dilandau remained silent for a moment.

"If I know Schezar, he's probably turning the house upside-down looking for you, if he isn't still in Palas with Van. He may not even know you're gone yet," the albino told Celena, letting his chin rest on the top of her head. She nodded, sighing, letting herself rock against his chest with the fluid motions of their mount. The horse had long ago broken out in a sweat, and now tripped occasionally in the slightly mucky field they now passed through, following parallel to the mountains.

***

Hitomi's head lolled back and forth with the gait of the creature she now rode. Her hands barely held on to Nago's waist, and her mind seemed to have turned off from the utter boredom. Having no desire to speak and merely ignoring anything said to her, Hitomi didn't notice when Nago stopped trying to start a conversation altogether.

Only when a huge, shimmering waterfall came into her vision did Hitomi wake up her brain. She let out a gasp as she felt herself misted by a sheen of shimmering, tingling water. It sent chills up her spine, causing goosebumps to spread all down her arms. Her dress no longer cling to her, but was now getting drenched all over again.

"Where are we?" Hitomi cried over the roar of the falls. Still having no idea where she was, Hitomi raised her eyes too look around.

An immense cliff rose above them, tapering off into a flat plateau, which then dropped off below to a vast field of rippling green grass. The ocean could be seen off in the distance, curling around and disappearing behind the mountain that dwarfed them. Using a quick geographical calculation, she estimated that they were on the peninsula that could be seen from the shore in Palas. Falls surrounded them, cascading into immense pools of water that they now skirted.

Nago looked back, taking amusement in Hitomi's expression of wonder. "This is Hudogar, home of the Hudo clan's king," she shouted back, her voice practically drowned out by the immense thunder of the waterfall. Hitomi blinked, drawing her eyes away from the beautiful white cascades of the waterfall and to the plateau that rested only a hill away.

Sitting on the edge, obviously etched into the slope, was a large, majestic stone castle. It had moss growing all over the sides, allowing it to blend in fairly well with its wood and grass surroundings. The structure had no high terraces or defensive moats; it was obvious its protection strategy relied merely on remoteness. Rising up from the back of the garden spread out behind the castle and shrouded in tall, evergreen trees was a rocky cliff, joining the river fueling the waterfalls at the top.

Hitomi raised her eyes to the sky as they found a small dirt trail, climbing steadily up the slope towards the castle. The sky was blue and dotted with only a few stray clouds, and the pre-noon sun shone brightly. Hitomi guessed that it was late-summer or so, even though the temperature was relatively fair and mild.

She was so absorbed in the scenery, that she hardly noticed when they began to cross the huge field of tall grass leading towards the forest on the other side, which cozily surrounded the back of the castle. It didn't take long for them to reach the immense structure, and its sudden presence allowed Hitomi to inspect it.

It wielded no brightly colored banners or military terraces or towers. A simple albeit unnecessary drawbridge had been dropped in front of them, allowing the two scared benzas into the huge, stone arch of the castle. Hitomi remained silent, although she did become irritated at the irregular jumping of their flighty mount. 

The inside of the castle dwarfed the relatively unimpressive exterior. The main room rose high above them, and huge candle-lit chandeliers hung from the painted ceilings. It reminded Hitomi of pictures she saw of ancient buildings in the more eastern world, complete with cherib-like figures depicted on the elegant images. 

Looking around the room, Hitomi was surprised whoever ruled the castle would allow travel animals into the main hall; but seeing other larger benzas tied up to the walls with buckets of water and dried grasses confused her even more. An immense padded carpet crossed the room from the now closing drawbridge entrance and to the other side, where two stairways rose from the center out to separate wings on either side. 

Hitomi's attention was drawn to the twin stairways as a tall, regally-clothed creature walked down the right flight of stairs.

"Emperor Azigom," Denongo said, quickly dismounting his benza and allowing two hunched over doppelgangers to take it away. "I have brought you the one you asked for, the woman from the Mystic Moon."

The emperor strode towards them, watching intently as Hitomi and Nago dismounted, their beast also being taken away by two cloaked servants. 

"Ah, Hitomi!" the shrouded emperor said, his voice suddenly alighting in a familiar tone. Hitomi stared as he lifted the red hood, revealing bright blue eyes and chopped, blonde hair.

"Prince Chid?"


	13. Escaping Duties

Wow, this chapter came out a lot longer and a lot later than I ever expected. APOLOGIES ALL AROUND! ... *Note: This "official" Escaflowne site says that Chid is five earth years old in the series, but I have serious trouble believing a five year old could be as intelligent and sure of himself as Chid was, so I determined that he was ten years old. That may be a bit old, I'm sorry, but it suits my purposes. Anyway, I really liked how this one turned out. I'd really like to thank everyone for reviewing and keeping my spirits up. If you read the Inuyasha fic I'm working on right now, I've been in a really angsty mood lately. There's a bit of fluff in this one... I'm very happy people are liking my Celena/Dilandau pairing. Ever since I read my first C/D, I was obsessed. Woo, ramble! Just read. *rolls eyes and walks away mumbling incoherently*

__

Beyond the Moon

****

Twelve

Hitomi stared slack-jawed at Chid, who smiled warmly at her. He had certainly matured; he towered over her, and his grown out blonde hair was tied back in a sloppy ponytail. His kind, blue eyes and long, smooth face was a perfect imitation of Allen, or what the knight might have looked like in his late teens.

"I apologize for my less than justified kidnapping of you," Prince Chid amended, bowing slightly. Hitomi merely stared at him. "I hope you can forgive me, Lady Hitomi. It was all necessary, I can assure you." Smiling, Chid patted her shoulder with one hand. Hitomi nodded, then looked up and smiled back.

"You've grown up so much," she commented with wonder, experimentally touching one lock of blonde hair that fell in front of his unblemished face. Chid blushed slightly, but soon recovered and took her hand in his, kissing it lightly.

"And you have grown more beautiful," he responded, smiling with a characteristic charming Schezar smile. Hitomi stopped that train of thought, focusing more on the problem at hand.

"Why exactly am I here? Van must be worried sick!" Hitomi worried. Chid put a hand on her shoulder, nodding at her.

"All will be answered. First we must take care of you, then we can talk about Van," he replied, motioning towards the stairs. "You must be famished! One of the servants will get you washed up, then we can eat, alright?" Chid smiled at her as an over-dressed, female servant stepped up to them. Hitomi nodded grudgingly, and was led away, her mind even more confused than before.

***

Allen raced down the halls, no longer worrying about someone seeing him. He hadn't run into a single soul since he left the dungeon, although he had a suspicious feeling that he was being watched, despite how fast he ran. He searched every room for Van, but had not found him so far.

If the guards had taken the injured king to be healed, he would most likely be in the medical ward, which resided on the other side of the castle. Allen stopped at the entrance hall, panting. Where was everyone? 

Allen jumped out of his skin when he heard the sound of rattling. Looking around the corner, he had to stifle a yell of surprise as a servant woman went careening past him, the tray in her arms rattling loudly. She merely zoomed past him, as if she was completely unaware of the knight staring at her. She disappeared around a corner, the jangle of her platters slowly tapering off. 

Allen blinked in confusion for a few moments before turning back on his route, his strength renewed. The castle had a few comfortable rooms they used for hosting guests, but when the new right wing was built, the guest wing had become a housing for those injured during the Great War. Though things had calmed down recently, what had been dubbed the "medical ward" still remained for the injured and sickly when doctors residing in the castle could care for them.

The sun filtered in with an excruciating brightness through the skylights residing in the main hall of the castle's southern wing, momentarily blinding Allen as he frantically looked into each room. 

He did a double take just before slamming the door to one of the larger, more exquisite rooms. Looking around the room again, Allen spotted a familiar black head of hair poking out from under thick quilts. He had subconsciously noted the strange lumps in the bed, but this new revelation pushed him into the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Van?" Allen asked, walking closer. The sleeping figure shifted, the head slithering out from beneath the heavy comforter, revealing a familiar chiseled, tan face and a pair of fluttering chocolate eyes.

"Wha.. Allen?" Van muttered groggily, opening his eyes fully. The knight nodded, hastily kneeling in front of him. The king blinked, sitting up slightly and rubbing his head. "Where am I again?"

Allen stood up, looking around the room. "Palas. I don't know what happened, but... I'll tell you later. We have to get out of here," he said forcefully, looking sternly at Van, who was still struggling to sit up.

"I agree... just what is going on, if you don't mind obliging me?" the king asked, finally managing to sit up and shove the heavy blankets off himself. Allen swiftly looked away at the completely un-modest Van got up, struggling to stand on his shivering feet.   


The knight busied himself with getting Van's pants off the grate where they hang, the fire that had been drying them gone out. He threw them over his shoulder, though he had to admit he wasn't much better off; he had rushed out of the house wearing nothing but his loose pants, un-tucked boots, and nothing beneath his knightly coat. 

Allen turned around a few seconds later to find Van looking at what was left of his tattered, bloody, royal jacket. "No time to lament," the knight began, opening the door. "But we have to get out of here, _now_." Van nodded hastily, having a bit of trouble moving on his feet. Allen involuntarily supported the lagging king with one arm, the two slowly moving into the hall and back towards the main entrance.

It didn't take them too long to get down the still deathly silent hallways to the entrance hall, which was annoyingly illumined with the noonday sun. One of the gigantic, oak doors was slightly ajar, and an absence of any kind of human besides the two escapees made it easy for Van to begin slipping through the crack in the door.

Allen knew it was too easy. It wasn't a small voice in the back of his head telling him something was wrong; it was a giant foghorn going off in his brain, his eyes darting suspiciously in every direction. Never in his life would the knight have guessed he would be running out of the dead Fassa castle like an escaped convict, not in his wildest dreams. But lately, it seemed everything was unbelievable.

The alarm in Allen's head began to grow louder as Van pushed his way through the door.

"Allen." Spinning around, the knight was stopped in his tracks by the sensation of cold, hard steel pressing against his throat. 

***

To say I was surprised was an understatement. First, an immensely matured, late teen Chid had greeted me after my hostile trek, and second... the castle. The very walls were high and intricate, painted with images of trees and nymph-like doppelgangers prancing about like cheribs. Long, thickly-woven tapestries hung from golden rungs on the ceiling and walls, depicting beautiful, silver and gold designs, the background fabric colors ranging from deep maroon to sunny yellow. I stopped briefly to touch the soft weave of one, before the servant woman tugged on my shoulder insistently and I followed her down the hall.

I was dying to get back to Prince Chid and get my questions answered, but when the servant woman began pouring the bath, just the chills the warm fog sent up my spine convinced me to rest my tired muscles. The woman hurried out, leaving me to the large, elaborate tub, which was complete with small, wax hearts lining the rim of the tub. I climbed in, sniffing one of the white and red objects as I settled into the soothing water. The smell of them, which appeared to be vanilla for the white ones and a rosy scent for the red, lulled my mind into a momentary calm as the pleasantly temperate water sloshed about my cold, bruised skin.

I was pulled out of my pleasurable reverie by a knock at the door. "Hmm?" I replied, opening my eyes.

"Ma'am, the emperor requests your audience in half an hour's time," the woman called. 

"I will be out momentarily," I responded, ducking my head into the warm water to thoroughly soak my dirty, clingy brown hair. I noticed some soaps and shampoos on a little rack just in arm's reach, and took the most pleasing-smelling one.

I was out of the bath a few minutes later, an elaborate, flower-woven towel wrapped under my arms and tucked snugly at my chest. I wrung out my hair on the floor mat, putting it in a short-lived bun as I exited the bathing area.

The bedroom I had been assigned was almost indescribable. It was obviously the master bedroom of the wing, being at the far-most end of the hall. Exquisite chandeliers hung from the elaborate, domed ceiling, and long, beautiful carpets covered the half tile, half wood floor. I rubbed my eyes, unable to take in the glorious vastness of my sleeping quarters.

"Your wardrobe, milady," the servant woman called, standing beside a tall, wooden dresser. She opened the doors, allowing me a view of the immense walk-in closet that was available to me.

I could barely utter an, "Oh.. my.." as I came closer, peering meekly inside. "Just pick something for me, okay?" I requested, blinking rapidly and taking a step back. This was incredible, even to the standards Millerna had introduced me to.

Millerna.. that would give me another thing to ask Chid about. She had changed a little _too_ much in eight years for my liking.

"As you wish," the servant woman replied, taking off her hood as she stepped into the closet. I tilted my head, watching as the meek-looking doppelganger brought out a long, light green robe, complete with white tassels and long strands of hair beads. She lifted the dress up to me, nodding.

"Put this on," she requested, slipping her hood back on. I nodded, taking the elegant robe and waiting as the servant woman left the room.

After I had put on the robe, I called her back in. She smiled appreciatively, then fingered my hair with her long, sky blue hands. "You have good braiding hair," she commented, taking the strand of alternating black and emerald beads. "Just the right color, too."

Taking two locks of my shoulder-length brown hair, she slowly beaded each small, intricate braid with a fine, hand made bead. Each one was painted with little circles and diamonds, giving them a very symbolic look.

I had learned one thing from living with Millerna for a week or so in Palas; Gaeans had strange customs with mirrors. They rarely had one in the open, unless it was a special kind of wall-hanging mirror. Although royalty usually knew better, most people were still superstitious about keeping mirrors out where they could be seen or where they could reflect too much natural light. I had never quite been sure why, but it didn't surprise me when the servant woman lifted one of the maroon tapestries hanging from the far wall and delicately removed a standing mirror.

Gathering up what egotism I had, I announced to myself that I was beautiful. The robe clung in just the right spots, and the low, loosely bound neckline did me much justice. With it, I no longer wanted to inquire of the whereabouts of my old clothes; I hoped they burned them. My hair had fanned out from the shampoo, flowing in smooth, shiny curls around my shoulders. The beads hung in front and behind my ears, and beautifully complimented my eyes.

"Wonderful!" I cried, smiling at the woman looking me over. "If I do say so myself," I added humbly. She nodded and turned. 

"We're going to be late if we don't hurry," she announced, giving me a pair of modest moccasin-like shoes. I slipped them on, following the servant woman out the door and down the hallway. 

The dining room was almost as intricate and glorious as my very bedroom. It was a vast expanse of high, stone walls and wide, many-colored tapestries. Animal heads, swords, and old cloaks adorned the fine workmanship, and an immense, granite-like fireplace lay on the other end of the hall opposite the doorway. A long, wood table filled most of the room, complete with almost medieval-looking chairs lining it. The two main chairs on each end of the table were high and furnished with red fabric.

Sitting near the fireplace was Prince Chid, who wore a long, elegant, emperor's gown. He wore no crown beside his mane of shiny blonde hair, which was aglow in the fair firelight. He sat up in his chair, smiling at me.

"Lady Hitomi, you've arrived!" I blushed at our lateness. "But, it is all made up for in your beauty! You look wonderful. Please, come and sit," he added, winking. I nodded, walking towards him. "Don't sit at that chair," he instructed, pointing at the other head chair. "It's too far away. We will be the only ones dining tonight, until my lords arrive."

Sitting in the chair indicated to me beside him, I bowed my head slightly to him. He responded in like manner, smiling widely. Yes, this most definitely was Prince Chid.

"You have grown so much," I commented, tilting my head to examine his now smooth, yet chiseled features. He looked so much like Allen, but also so much like... himself. He would never be like Allen. "But if I may be so bold so soon... What are you doing here? Or more importantly, why do you need _me_ here?"

Chid sighed, his smile disappearing. He barely noticed as the first appetizer-like course of our meal arrived. It was something that resembled black, charred wings, with the edges fried in a very butter-like substance. The smell almost made me vomit, but I had nothing in my stomach to throw up. I merely turned an interesting shade of olive and carefully put one into my mouth.

"My apologies will never be enough for what you have been through to get here," he began, closing his eyes. I wanted to tell him it was alright, but it wasn't. "No, it isn't alright," he continued, answering me. "I'm sorry I had to take you in such a way, but I had to deal with you and you alone." Chid paused, his gaze drifting away from me and to the fried wing-thing he held in his fingers. I was surprised that he wouldn't be using some kind of extravagant utensils, but he had never seemed like the type. He still reminded me of the small child he had once been.

"Do you remember how Freid held that old relic, the one that bore the power of Atlantis?" I nodded. "Zaibach won it in the war, and created the Zone of Absolute Fortune with it using their Destiny machine. And now, that power has been reawakened." I lifted my gaze from my plate, staring at him with wide eyes. 

"How..?" I asked quietly. Emperor Dornkirk was gone, the Destiny machine was gone! How could the power of Atlantis live on?

"I am still not completely sure. Hitomi, you have the pendant again, do you not?" Chid asked, motioning to my neck. I nodded, pulling it out from beneath the robe. I hadn't thought about it again since Van had returned it to me; I had no desire to return home, and hadn't even considered wishing myself away. I didn't want to invoke the power of Atlantis, but it looked like I was too late.

Chid took the pendant in his hand, looking closely at me. "Look at it, Hitomi," he commanded. I nodded looking down at the ruby pendant.

It was no longer ruby. It had faded to a dark, brown color, and looked almost dead, like Escaflowne's drag-energist had done so long ago. I touched it with one finger experimentally, and almost fell out of my chair when it suddenly lit up a bright cherry color. I stared at Chid quizzically as he released the pendant, turning his head thoughtfully.

"I am still putting the pieces together, and I was hoping you could help me," he said, closing his eyes. "I have much thinking to do, I'm afraid."

"Why aren't you in Freid?" I asked, the question becoming even more pressing.

"It took a long time to rebuild Freid after the Destiny War," Chid replied slowly, opening one blue eye to look at me. "Even now, it is still standing perilously on one foot. We were aided by Asturia and Fanelia, of course, but... I should be there. I turned away when my advisors began pressuring me to marry when I turned seventeen." Chid sighed, his eyes drifting back to my gaze. I nodded, patting his shoulder in assurance. *

"Then the emperor of the doppelgangers sent his duke Lord Denongo to find me. He was the only one aware of the rebuilding dangers to Gaea, and had been unable to reach any of the other major kingdoms. The throne of Asturia was being passed to Dryden Fassa, and he, on instinct, almost had Denongo executed for "war crimes." Since Freid was closer than Fanelia... I was roped into the charade when the emperor passed away.

"I am still in command of Freid, I am in close contact with the monks and priests, but things have been quiet and the people just don't respect the throne the way they used to," the prince turned his face to the table, where a second course had been brought out, which consisted of some still-furry roasted beast and some delectable looking beet-like vegetables. "There is talk of a democracy," Chid continued, sighing. "The doppelgangers are.. are a respectable people. I discovered that there were at least a hundred of them in Freid who died in the battle for the power of Atlantis."

I smiled at him, hoping to soothe his obviously troubled spirits. I felt much compassion for the young king; I now realized he was no longer a prince, or a duke's son. He ruled a country.

Then I remembered the question that had been bothering me since we left Asturia. "Chid... You are a friend of the Asturian royal house. When we visited, Millerna... she didn't seem herself. Even after eight years, you are still the same boy I remember. But she has changed, too much," I inquired, leaning my head on my arm, which was propped up. I speared one of the beet things with my fork, plopping it loudly in my mouth. Chid's gaze swiftly turned away from mine.

"Millerna always was such a volatile, cheerful princess... so optimistic, was she not?" he countered. I glanced up, nodding as I chewed. "She.. she and Dryden married in the summer of last year. He returned from his life of mercantilism when he heard King Aston was on his deathbed... He informed me he had grown weary of the lonely life, even as rewarding helping people was to him. Millerna took him back with more than open arms," Chid said, a small smile creeping onto his face. "But last winter, Millerna had a miscarriage. It devastated her, not only physically, but mentally."

I stared at him with disbelieving eyes. Even in my own time, with such modern medicine and technology, miscarriages were brutal both body and spirit. I couldn't even imagine what it would be like in the medieval-like conditions on Gaea. Chid put his head in his hands.

"She hasn't been the same since. I visited this spring, and Dryden told me that even now they were having trouble conceiving again, as hard as that is to believe," he continued, a slight chuckle staining his saddened voice.

Prince Chid looked up at me, his blue eyes soft, a small smile on his lips. I brightened a bit. "You can meet the lords tomorrow. It is only mid afternoon, but you look like you could use some rest still. I will conference with them tonight, and I will tell you the verdict tomorrow." I nodded, blushing slightly as he took my hand and kissed it. "Good day, Lady Hitomi. Van is a lucky man."

***

Celena blinked rapidly, a soft voice breaking apart the wonderful dream she was having. It was something about Dilandau, her brother, Jajuka, and pink butterflies. Yes, it was wonderful indeed.

"Celena," Dilandau prodded, shaking awake the woman snoozing on his shoulder. His arm had begun to fall asleep, and the valiant horse they had been riding was getting ready to collapse where it stood. Celena opened her eyes, looking up at him. Her wide, blue irises had some sleepy-seeds still on them, and Dilandau couldn't help but smile as she yawned, making a high squeaky sound.

"Where are we?" she asked groggily. The orange tint of the late afternoon sun was making her dilated eyes hurt, so she closed them and stretched a bit.

"We've been following this trail for some time now; after they left the cave, whoever 'they' are were riding benzas. They moved very quickly, and your brother's horse can't go on for much longer," Dilandau replied, lifting a bit of Celena's weight off himself. "Also, my arm's falling asleep." Celena blushed, apologizing profusely. Dilandau merely shook his head and sighed in exasperation, climbing off the horse.

They had faithfully skirted the mountains for some time, and the already slightly waning sunlight was cut in a jagged line by the high, rocky cliffs above them. A small hill of grass continued off to their side, allowing for a soft chair when Dilandau planted his tired rear firmly on the silky grass.

Celena yawned again, climbing off the horse as well. The sorrel let out a sigh of relief, not even bothering to wander away. Celena made her way over to where Dilandau sat and flopped down beside him, stretching out on the grass. The albino cast her a sideways glance, raising one eyebrow. She giggled, poking him in the arm.

"Dilandau, where are we going?" Celena asked, looking up at the clouds. She could make out the shape of a dolphin-person in one especially large, intricate cloud, which was lit up on one side by the yellow sun. 

"I don't know, really, but we seem to be heading in the general direction of Hudogar. It's the doppelganger's headquarters, you could call it. It supports my conclusion that doppelgangers kidnapped Hitomi, anyway," Dilandau replied, shrugging. Celena smiled up at him.

"Dilly.. why did you leave?"

Dilandau was completely caught off-guard by the question. He looked down at her, furrowing his brows. What could he tell her? That he was afraid of her? That he wanted to kill her friends more than keep his promise to her?

"You want the truth, Celena?" She nodded, her face becoming more serious. "Because I wanted to kill Van more than anything," Dilandau said harshly, looking away. Celena shrunk back, one hand taking a bit of his coat fabric in her hand. "But when it came time to... I couldn't."

"Oh Dilandau," Celena said quietly, her wide, blue eyes suddenly becoming misty. Blinking in confusion, Dilandau looked back at her.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. She smiled slightly at him, then yanked on his coat, pulling him to the ground beside her. Dilandau landed with an "OOF!", causing her to giggle. "What was that for?!" he demanded, glaring at her. She merely smiled and scooted closer, leaning her head on his shoulder.

For the first time in his life, Dilandau blushed.

"Oh, nothing," Celena replied, grinning evilly at him. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

His expression turned to one of wide eyed surprise as Celena turned, lightly kissing his cheek. "Tell me when it's time to go," she said quietly, leaning back against his shoulder and settling into the grass.

Dilandau nodded dumbly, staring up into the sky. It took him at least a minute to gather back his wits, after of which he took one arm, shyly putting it under her neck and around her shoulders. Celena let out a small sound, suddenly curling up to his side.

Dilandau sighed, leaning his head into the grass and pulling her closer. The woman he had been with - whether or not he was aware of her existence - for the past twelve years was now the most important being in his life. He stared up into the sky, letting out another sigh, this time one of immense contentment. His memories of blood, slaughter, and madness slowly faded out of matter and reason; no longer did he hold his own life and success above all. 

Celena was all that mattered now. She had become everything for him, everything in the world he had left. Dilandau could not deny he would always want Van's death, that he would have a deep evil inside him, that he would ever be more than a general wanting revenge for the death of his men. But now, he had even more to work for, to live for.


	14. Veiled Honor

Poll: I have a Dilandau/Celena lemon/ (heavy, depending on my response) lime planned, and I was just wondering what people thought. It wouldn't do much for the story, but might help develop their relationship a bit. I am bursting with ideas. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Sorry it's a bit late, but we're all getting ready for vacation. I'm going to Florida for a week and probably won't get much done, I have to read two 300-page books for next semester. I'll have a heck of a lot more time when I get back, hopefully.

__

Beyond the Moon

****

Thirteen

"Allen." Munos' voice was deep and sinister, echoing in the knight's ear. He shivered, the metal blade brushing his Adam's apple as he gulped, drawing a small drop of blood. "Were you planning on going somewhere?" The guard's slimy, guileless words making the hair on the back of Allen's neck stand on end. He was in trouble.

"Me?" Allen asked, his voice slightly squeaky. He growled at himself mentally. He was far superior to Munos, but he had never had a reason to test such an assumption. The guard had always been such a good soldier under the knight's command.

"Munos," Allen began, addressing his captor. The blade at his throat pressed more urgently against his skin as he continued. "This is such a pathetic way to die. How about we settle this over a duel?" Allen was very aware it was against any man of honor to deny a challenge. He hoped the same would go for Munos, even though he was obviously not himself. 

"Duel?" Munos seemed to contemplate the word for a moment, before loosely releasing Allen from swordpoint. The knight jumped back, hand landing on the sword at his side. He could barely look out the corner of his eye as Van peeped his head back in, no doubt wondering why Allen hadn't followed behind. The knight shook his head lightly, motioning back to the door.

Van looked around in confusion, then caught sight of Munos, who was getting into a fairly imposing fighting stance. The king lowered his head, his two chocolate eyes barely visible. The possessed guard would never know.

Before Allen had time to relax, Munos charged. The knight had at least expected the two of them would migrate into a more suitable area, like the courtyard or the garden. It looked like the battle would have to be right there in the main hall of the castle.

Munos' strike was poorly planned. His feet skidded along the smooth tile of the floor, sending him careening past Allen as the knight dodged carefully. The guard quickly righted himself, pushing himself off the wall, his rear pushing off the door inches from where Van's careful gaze rested. Allen quirked one lip as Munos repositioned himself, raising his sword in a defensive position.

Allen decided to take the initiative, allowing Munos to move out of the corner where he could be easily pinned. The knight lowered his sword, narrowing his eyes as he darted towards the red-coated guard. Munos raised his sword, a loud clang resulting from the impact of their two silver blades. Allen knew a battle of strength would be no good against a man like Munos, who was obviously superior to him in size and strength. He would just have to issue his natural agility instead.

Maneuvering to a better angle, Allen withdrew his sword, jabbing in another direction instead. Munos carefully matched him, anticipating each of the knight's new swings. Allen growled, jumping back and examining his challenge. The guard grinned nastily, taking advantage of the knight's obvious fluster. Munos charged, holding his blade out in front of him. Allen attempted to anticipate the move, quickly jumping out of the way and raising his sword, but the guard had other tricks up his sleeve.

Twisting around, Munos slashed out, the sound of ripping meeting his carefully aimed blow. A shred of Allen's white, regal coat was torn off, the cloth floating to the ground. Allen snarled, lowering his head as he responded in like manner, now slashing quicker and more aggressively. Munos matched every one of his blows, snickering as Allen withdrew suddenly, contemplating his options. The guard had an incredibly strong defense and also made use of good tricks and maneuvers, but he was still no match for Allen's ability with speed and angles.

Allen jumped back, carefully stepping off the long, royal carpet that extended to the doorway. He used his sword as a buoy, balancing with one foot slightly off the ground. His other leg was rooted in the slick tile, his muscles coiled to spring. Munos grinned with confidence, lunging once again at the apparently flustered knight. He swung his blade, expecting Allen to jump out of the way as he had before.

Allen sprung into the air, bringing his sword down on top of Munos' outstretched hilt. It knocked the weapon out of the guard's hand, the blow sending Munos crashing to the ground from both surprise and impact. Allen landed gracefully, swiftly gathering the other shorter, stubbier blade off the tile.

"I win," the knight said, his voice edging on cheeriness. Munos scowled, slowly climbing to his feet. Allen pressed the two blades against the guard's neck, pushing him back to the ground. "Oh no you don't," Allen assured him, "you're going to let me out, get me my horse, and let me leave. You give any indication that something is wrong, and I'll kill you." Allen's smile contradicted his statement, and a nudge against Munos' throat with one sharp tip forced a nod from the pinned guard.

Munos slowly climbed to his feet once more, Allen dropping the shorter sword to the ground as they walked out onto the front yard. The knight slowly removed his blade from Munos' neck, allowing the guard to call two of his men from their posts near the bottom of the stairway. Van had disappeared from sight, but on closer observation, Allen noticed a bit of his black hair poking up behind one of the stable stalls. 

"Fetch this good knight his horse," Munos commanded, nodding towards Allen. One of the guards looked at him in confusion, then turned and disappeared into the stable. Munos kept his gaze focused ahead, not once looking back at the knight standing confidently beside him. Whether it was some kind of signal to his men or just the dishonor from being defeated, Allen didn't know. He walked down the steps, roughly taking his horse away from the green-coated guard. The other man blinked, then shrugged and walked back to where his partner stood.

"Good day," Allen called, jumping onto the horse unceremoniously. He turned, galloping out of the castle gates and down the cobblestone streets, disappearing behind one of the inner-lying houses. Munos turned, examining where his blade lay just inside the door. 

Van took the moment to turn, slowly pacing through the stalls that lay to one side of the palace stairs. He looked all around him, and determining that the two other guards were busy talking to one another, he trotted across the moat-like road and disappeared beneath an overhanging tree. He inspected the high, stone wall, and, using his free arm to clutch a branch, pulled himself painfully onto the flat top of the partition. Van's arm had become numb; his body was still drained of energy, but at least he had minimal feeling in his fingers and palms.

Van leaned over the wall, peering through the branches of the tree to look around for Allen. Surely the knight hadn't taken off without him. His hope was assured when a familiar pair of gray horse legs appeared. 

"Come on out," Allen commanded. Van crawled over the wall, letting out a gasp as he slipped painfully down the other side. The once six or seven foot barricade was only three or less on the other side, but the sudden jolt to his weak body sent Van's head into a nauseated swirl. He came out from beneath the tree, wincing as the knight helped him onto the back of the horse. Allen reined the large, gray stallion around, the two taking off at a gallop.

Munos turned, yelling at one of the guards. The green-coated man raised his hand to his forehead, calling to attention.

"Get one of your fastest horses and follow him. Make sure to stay out of sight, and return as soon as they stop, if at all," Munos commanded. The guard raised one eyebrow then nodded, following his orders. 

Before long, he had trotted after Allen, disappearing into the city of Palas.

***

"Dilandau," Celena prodded, poking at the albino's arm. It was wrapped tightly around her shoulders, and she had woken up with a cramp. She shifted in an attempt to escape, but he merely clutched her tighter and mumbled something in his sleep.

"Dilly, we need to keep moving," she said again, slowly prying his hand off her other arm. Dilandau jolted awake suddenly, eyes widening as he looked down to find his current position. One arm wrapped tightly around Celena's shoulders, her body pressed close to his side. 

Dilandau dropped her hastily, getting up all in one rush of air. Celena blinked as he coughed, wiping off his grassy back. He eyed her, allowing her a decent view of the red staining his cheeks. Celena swallowed her chuckle, getting up as well.

"We move out," he commanded, looking around for his horse. It stood not far off, apparently sleeping. Well, the sorrel mare was in for a rude awakening.

While Celena busied herself with wiping off her dress and slacks, a loud whinny drew her gaze up. Dilandau was currently tossing rocks at their horse, which quickly leapt into defensive mode.

"Dilandau!" she scolded, grabbing the next rock out of Dilandau's hand. He growled, crossing his arms and looking away. Celena shrugged, trotting past him to the terrified mare.

When Dilandau looked up again, Celena was walking towards him calmly, the big sorrel horse walking solemnly in tow. He raised one eyebrow; she had always had a way with men and animals. 

Soon enough, the two had mounted and were quickly on their way once more. Dilandau followed the small, widely-spaced tracks along the hillside, which rapidly flattened out into a long grassland. Far in the distance he noticed a high plateau, one side of which was banked by enormous waterfalls. The roar of the falls soon enveloped them as they moved steadily closer, the plateau rising above them. Jagged cliffs cut the waning sunlight, casting long shadows across the fields.

"Dilandau," Celena said quietly, nudging his arm with her shoulder to get his attention. The albino merely stared ahead, a slight twitch in the affected arm signaling that she now had his full consideration. Dilandau trained one ear to hear her soft, quiet voice beneath the assault of the roaring falls.

"It's getting dark," Celena observed, squinting as a tilt of her head caused a previously shadowed sun to glare into her eyes. Dilandau raised one eyebrow.

"So?"

"I'm not riding in the dark," she replied, her voice hardening. Dilandau growled.

"We just rested!" he snarled, urging on the unsure horse with his heels. Celena grabbed the reins in her hands, causing Dilandau to jolt in surprise.

Her voice lowering to a dangerous, matter-of-fact voice, she responded with, "I am _not_ riding in the dark." Dilandau stared at the back of her white head, for she had turned back to the road ahead. "We travel until we are completely in shadow," Celena continued, taking full control of the horse.

The albino snorted, but the movement of one hand more tightly around her waist and two of his fingers playing with the fabric of her dress betrayed him. She smiled lightly, resting her head against Dilandau's coated chest. He adjusted his body so the front of his jacket opened, allowing Celena to be enveloped by the soft, black folds. She sighed, inhaling deeply as she - with reluctance - placed the reins in his free hand. She could almost taste his scent, which had a kind of roguish musk but also seemed fair and sophisticated at the same time. 

***

King Chid sat down, watching Hitomi's retreating form. She had definitely changed, almost as much as he had. It was too bad King Fanel had already clearly laid his claims on her, for the Duke of Freid would have been more than happy to take her as his own queen, despite the taboos of marrying outside of royal families. 

He shifted his thoughts away from the green-eyed woman, focusing on the problem at hand. He couldn't let his affections and personal feelings get in the way of his overall mission, his goal. The king would instruct the servant woman to keep Hitomi company until tomorrow, when she would be fully rested and hopefully helpful to his mission.

Chid's thoughts were interrupted as the wide, oak doors opened once more. Three tall, cloaked creatures stepped in, each one bowing as it entered. The three travelers removed their hoods, revealing long, ivory faces and large, dark green eyes. Though Chid had never really liked their looks, he commended the doppelgangers on their cunning, bravery, and ability to travel great distances at speed.

The first lord stepped forward, his blood-colored stripes thick and dark. "I arrived bearing the human woman earlier today. Have you spoken with her?" the doppelganger, Denongo, asked, informally taking a seat at the middle of the table. The king nodded.

"She knows nothing," he replied coolly as the two other figures took their seats on the opposite side of the table, each removing their long hoods.

"And the Fanelian king?" the second doppelganger asked, his skin featuring a more teal tone than Denongo's purplish hue. The third nodded in agreement, one who appeared to be more bluish than the other two. 

"I did not get the chance to inquire her, Lord of the Western clans," Chid replied, "she is resting. I hope to bring the issue to greater light tomorrow." The two stranger doppelgangers glanced at each other, and the first lord nodded at the king.

"The energists we recovered from the fallen Zaibach empire are fading," the second lord informed him, his face grave. Chid narrowed his eyes, leaning forward in his chair. "A nearby country, Chezario, is having similar problems. The disease is spreading."

"Why do we care? What can we possibly do?" Denongo countered, "what does that human woman have to do with anything?" The king glared at him for the intrusion, and the doppelganger sighed back in resignation.

"Precisely my point," the second lord responded. "We have no use of energists in the clan of the East." Chid growled loudly, slamming one fist into the table. The three doppelgangers looked at him in surprise, further annoying the reddened king.

"The Zone of Absolute Fortune will spread, even to your distant clans. Without the energists, there will be no defense from your neighboring countries. The Eastern clans will be attacked by Basram; the Western clans by Chezario. It's only a matter of time before the world is in turmoil again," Chid began, his exasperation slowly fading. Denongo let out a loud sigh, closing his eyes. The other two lords looked at each other with slightly worried expressions.

"Atlantis, the sunken metropolis, is drawing back its old strength. If nothing is done, it will be reborn, and once again shift our worlds out of balance." Denongo inhaled sharply, the three doppelgangers' eyes automatically looking out the far window at the two moons hovering in the sky, unclouded in the fading sunlight. 

Chid continued, unhindered. "What Hitomi has to do with it... Everything. She is the key," he said, his voice becoming lower and more dangerous. "Somehow, through her pendant, she harnessed the power of Atlantis. Why, I don't know. But we'll need her. Whatever is happening on Earth, she has direct access to and can possibly stop the power flow."

The two foreign lords put their hoods back on, standing up. "King Chid, you continue to serve Gaea faithfully," the first one commended. The second one nodded in agreement.

"Our armies are your armies, our resources are your resources. Unfortunately, there is not much else we can do. We trust in you, King Chid." The two lords bowed, swiftly exiting the room.

Chid let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and collapsed on the table. Denongo cleared his throat, hardly gaining himself one irritated look from the king's raised eye. "I don't like using her this way," King Chid berated. Denongo sighed. "Can't we at least tell her our motive?"

"No," the doppelganger responded. "If she knows, she may not want to help us the way she needs to. If she does find out," he continued, "it will all be over with and she'll thank you for it."

Denongo rose to leave, letting the immense, oak doors close with a meager rush of air. Chid buried his head in his folded arms, sighing deeply.

"I'm not so sure."


	15. Communications

Okay, so no lemon, but a good deal of fluff. There's some more questionable stuff, but you know what... it's the reader's risk. :P Anyway, I'd really like to thank a few of my regular reviewers, who have been with me from the beginning (or somewhere along the way). Starzie Chick (I love _Beneath Two Moons_, btw), angelwarriar, selene, Divine Discontent, The Reader is Now Blind (^____^; I get a kick out of your name whenever I see it), FayeValentine00, and TennyoAngel711 (haha, padded room!). If I forgot you, sorry. I'm really thankful for your comments; they make it so much more fun to write and update as quickly as possible. ^_~ Thanks again!

__

Beyond the Moon

****

Fourteen

Hitomi entered the bedroom she had been assigned to once more, sitting down on the bed. Her servant woman opened the wardrobe, withdrawing a long, pearly gown.

"Please don't tell me it's a nightgown," Hitomi muttered, gazing at the feathery white garment. The woman looked around uneasily, not sure how to respond.

"It's.. uh.. not a nightgown.. it's a.. gown for sleeping in?" she tried, glancing at her nervously. Hitomi merely chuckled.

"What's your name?" Hitomi asked, getting up to take the dress from the flustered servant. The doppelganger shifted uncomfortably. "Take off your hood. You don't have to be so formal," Hitomi chided, smiling. The woman removed her shadowing garment and nodded respectfully.

"Zuga," she responded, bowing. Hitomi smiled, and to Zuga's surprise, bowed back.

"This gown," Hitomi began, holding up the spaghetti-strapped, smooth garment. "Why are all these clothes here? I know they weren't brought here just for me." Zuga nodded, looking back at the wooden wardrobe as she began to loosen Hitomi's hair beads.

"The emperor was the master of Hudogar before he died," the doppelganger said, jangling some of the intricate green and black beads in her long-fingered hand. "His lady was like you in many ways." Hitomi swished her hair a bit, letting it fall freely around her neck and shoulders. 

Zuga walked to the door, turning back to Hitomi. "Everything in this room is yours, use anything you'd like. I'll be back in one hour so you can get settled and rest up a bit, and I'll bring you your bag when I return," the woman informed her, walking out and closing the door quietly behind her.

Hitomi turned back to the wall, removing the self-standing mirror from behind the tapestry. She stripped down to her lacy bra and panties, making a little disgusted sound at them. They had been washed just before she and Van departed from the Schezar estate, and were now dirty and clung to her skin.

Hitomi took them off as well, tossing them dejectedly to the floor before slipping on the gown. The silky fabric slid across her smooth, pale skin, caressing her soft curves. Hitomi flopped on her bed, drawing some of the thick, lattice-patterned quilt around her and imagined herself in the warm embrace of Van's strong, protective arms. She sighed, letting her mind wander away from everything except her and Van.

Unconsciously, Hitomi took the pendant hanging around her neck in her hand, rubbing the now bright red jewel between her thumb and forefinger.

__

I hope Hitomi's alright. She jolted up, staring around the room with wide eyes for an intruder. Blinking, Hitomi realized the voice was familiar.

"Van?" she called. There was no response. Hitomi held the pendant closer, and the voice became louder and clearer.

__

If Dilandau hurt her, I'll... She was overcome with a wave of hatred, an inexplicable rush of adrenaline and the need to kill.

It was Van... In her head. Hitomi traveled back to the end of the Destiny War, when she had made contact with Van through his mind. He had been so absorbed in anger and hate that she had almost lost him to Scheherazade's overpowering blade.

__

Van? Hitomi called, her mind's voice echoing in her head. She began to walk through the black abyss, searching for him.

With a voice constrained between disbelief and curiosity, Hitomi heard a response. _Hitomi? Is that you?_

__

Yes! Van, it's me! Where are you? Hitomi called, the sudden appearance of a lightly hued shape answering her question. The shape rose, its black hair and tan skin only faintly hued by an invisible light source. Van looked up, his eyes widening.

__

Hitomi! What's going on? Where are we? Pausing, he merely stared as Hitomi ran closer. _Or better, where are you?_

***

Van watched in silent shock as a gorgeous, green-eyed, brown-haired woman ran towards him. She wore nothing but a silky white gown, which was held up by two thin straps and clung to her practically naked body in all the right places.

He shook it off as Hitomi suddenly flew into him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her head into his chest. Van blinked, then slowly raised his hand and patted her hair. Where were they? How was this happening? One minute, he was riding sullenly behind Allen on a horse, the next, he was in a black dream world. That's what it was. He probably fainted from exhaustion and was now sleeping.

But the feeling of Hitomi clutching him so dearly was definitely real.

__

I'm fine, she said, her voice not coming from her mouth, but rather echoing in his head. _Prince Chid... doppelgangers_... Hitomi trailed off, looking up at him with wide, emerald eyes. They had only been separated for a day at most, but he had already begun to miss her greatly.

Van suddenly returned her embrace, pulling her closely to his chest. He wore nothing under his torn red jacket, and a wound dressing was wrapped around his arm. Still slightly baffled by the whole situation, a memory of something like it happening before came back to him. Choosing not to dwell on it, Van merely held her closer, stroking her hair in assurance.

__

Where are you? Hitomi asked, reluctantly drawing away from him. Van sighed, still keeping one arm protectively around her waist.

__

Allen found me in the forest... It's a really long story. I hurt my arm pretty badly, he motioned to his bound up wound,_ and Allen took me to Palas. One of the maids there must have been crazy or something, because she kept telling me to leave and the like. Out of the blue, Allen came and rescued me. _Van's voice became distasteful, and he was obviously annoyed at having to be rescued twice by his rival knight. _He got in a fight with that guard who greeted us when we arrived in Palas. We had to escape_.

Hitomi's eyes grew gradually wider, and one of her hands found its way to the hem of his jacket and now squeezed it in anticipation. When Van stopped talking, Hitomi looked at her bare feet thoughtfully.

__

I was.. not exactly captured, per say.. but taken by two doppelgangers. Van had a sharp intake of breath, his eyes focusing on Hitomi's face. _They didn't hurt me. In fact, they were very different from Zongi. One of them, a kind woman, told me he was some kind of renegade. They took me to a palace called... _Hitomi blinked to remember. _Hudogar. It's visible from the ocean shore just outside of Palas. Prince... King Chid rules here now._

Van looked up, slowly absorbing the information. _Then you're okay? You're not being held hostage? _he demanded, his voice sounding dangerous. Hitomi shook her head.

__

I just held conference with Chid. He said something about the power of Atlantis re-emerging... The light in the pendant has gone out, and then glows double what it did before when I touch it. Hitomi looked at Van's face, which had relaxed somewhat. She traced one finger along his jaw, drawing his eyes back to her.

__

I miss you, she said quietly, kissing his cheek softly. Van grinned lopsidedly, pulling her into another warm embrace.

__

We'll be coming for you, he said, kissing the top of her head before she tilted her jaw upwards again. Before she could respond, he brushed her lips with his.

Hitomi grabbed the chance, her hands swiftly traveling from his waist to his neck, wrapping around him. She pulled him in for a closer kiss, almost hungrily tracing her tongue along his lips. A bit flustered by her actions, Van opened his mouth to allow her access. Just as quickly, he traveled across, exploring her mouth with his tongue.

And suddenly, she was gone.

Van jolted up, opening his eyes. He was still sitting upright, his arms lightly grasping the back of the saddle. Allen continued to sit unaffectedly in front of him, the horse trotting along at a swift, bouncy gait. 

"Allen." The knight looked back, Van's intent gaze barely registering in his distant mind. "I know where Hitomi is."

***

The two riders were nearing the hill onto the plateau, and Dilandau was eager to get there and foster a view of the land. He almost jumped out of the saddle when he heard a loud rumble. 

Looking around, Dilandau glanced down when Celena cleared her throat.

"Was that you?" he asked, furrowing his brow. She glanced up, her face turning a bright red.

"I'm starving," she replied with embarrassment. Dilandau furrowed his brow, swallowing. He wouldn't admit it, but he had built up a good appetite as well. "I haven't eaten since dinner last night," Celena continued, looking down.

"We don't have a thing to eat," he replied. Celena looked up, her blue eyes wide and her nose scrunched up.

"But I'm hungry! Can't we find some berries or something?" she asked, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout. Dilandau sighed, reining in the horse.

"I might be able to catch a rabbit or something. We'd have to start a fire and everything, though," he said skeptically, nodding at the sword at his side. Celena nodded and smiled.

"I can make a fire! Jajuka taught me how," she said delightedly, practically springing from the surprised horse. Sure enough, the sun had begun to wane and only a sliver of its fiery color could be seen over the mountaintops. Dilandau sighed, climbing off as well. He tied the creature to a tree, giving the sorrel some room to graze.

"We'll camp here then," he announced, examining the grassy area. It was shielded by a large, overhanging mountain, and their movement away from the falls had reduced the immense noise radiating from them. The forest began not far back, and would allow for some kind of hunting. Dilandau was sure that if he didn't manage to find something, Celena would whine the night away. He wasn't sure he would deal well without something to eat either for very long.

Stalking away without a word, Dilandau left Celena to her job. She quickly set about gathering up some sticks and branches, piling them up. She then created a small circle with rocks, ripping out some of the grass in the middle. Walking up to a group of pine-like trees, she took a few handfuls of pine needles and put them on the bottom layer in her rock circle.

When she had completed a funny-looking structure with her sticks, she found a needle and two well-shaped branches and began to rub away.

Dilandau walked silently through the trees, his boots making hardly a sound on the forest floor. He proceeded up the hill towards the rocks, when a movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Taking out his sword, Dilandau peered through the trees where the creature had moved.

Nibbling some bark off the tree was a small deer-like creature, whose stomach was broad from stockpiling all during the summer. It had small horns, which had obviously fallen off not long before. This would be an easy catch.

Springing from his spot in hiding, Dilandau slashed his sword to one side of the startled animal. It turned away from the silver blade, only to meet headfirst with a fiery-eyed albino. He grabbed its back leg, cleanly burying his blade into the creature's chest. It stumbled forward, toppling to the ground with the sword still embedded in it.

Celena looked up as the trees ruffled, a small fire crackling just beside the hill. The light had almost completely faded, and it cast a little orange glow on her. Dilandau stepped out from the forest, dragging a bloody animal behind him.

Celena let out a squeal, jumping back to where the horse still grazed silently. Dilandau raised one eyebrow, dropping the dead carcass in front of the fire.

"If you don't like it," Dilandau muttered, kneeling down beside the creature and putting the tip of his sword into the throat, "then don't watch. Go get a long, thick stick for me." Celena nodded hastily, quickly running off into the woods. Dilandau let out a slight chuckle. She was so scared of blood and death, it was surprising she lasted so long inside his mind, and vice versa.

At the thought, he let out a sigh. Dragging his sword down the animal's stomach, he slowly removed the major bones and organs. He kabob-ed the heart and liver, setting them off to one side as he picked up the spine and ribcage, carrying the bones far away from the fire so the scavengers wouldn't bother them as they slept. 

Dilandau then removed the legs and head, also keeping them a good distance from their camp. Celena came out of the trees, uneasily handing him a thick, sharpened stick. He silently nodded his thanks, removing some of the skin before spearing the body and holding it over the fire.

Celena, drawn by the smell, gradually moved closer to the crackling warmth. She rubbed her hands together, occasionally looking up at Dilandau's heat-flushed face as he continued to turn the heavy rotisserie. They waited in silence for what seemed an eternity, until Dilandau removed the golden-brown meat from over the fire and held it above the ground.

Carefully tearing off a bit of the plump, rare meat, he speared it onto a smaller stick and handed it to a wide-eyed Celena. She cautiously took it, taking a bite only when Dilandau had already begun to eat.

"Juicy," she commented, tearing off a bit of skin and flicking it at him. Dilandau glared at her in disgust, and she chuckled. "I like it, better than that rock and loin stuff the cooks at home make." The albino merely let out a "mm" between his large bites, and Celena set the clean-licked stick on the ground when she was done.

The fire slowly began to die down, and Celena piled on a few more sticks she had gathered as Dilandau finished up. He disposed of the rest of the meat, tossing it to where he had put the bones and legs. He would rather not have Celena stumble upon them, so he kicked them farther across the grassy area. Dilandau could already see yellow eyes closely examining the leftover meat. No one would go hungry tonight.

Sitting back down beside the fire, Dilandau discovered Celena to already be lying down, shuffling with annoyance on the scratchy grass-covered ground. He sighed, walking over and sitting down beside her.

"Roll over," he commanded. Celena looked up, but did as she was told. He took off his jacket, setting it on the ground and flopping down on it. "Come back." She rolled back over, suddenly finding herself in incredibly close proximity with him. Unalarmed, Dilandau pulled the sleeve of his jacket around her, carefully drawing each side of the frayed black coat together.

He pulled her into an embrace, causing a bright red heat to color her cheeks. Celena cleared her throat a bit, drawing a slight chuckle from Dilandau. "You want to stay warm or not?" he asked, compensating for her fidgeting by tightening his grasp playfully.

"Of course!" she replied, wrinkling her nose as she looked up. He smirked, his fingers unconsciously playing with the seam on the back of her dress. 

Dilandau's face suddenly became serious, Celena almost shrinking back as his red eyes bore into her. "Celena," he said, his voice slightly lower. She nodded. "I.. I'll never be able to make up for what I did." Celena gave him a bewildered look. "For taking off, for breaking my promise."

She smiled, her bright blue eyes reflecting the waning firelight. "But you came back. You didn't break your promise," she replied, sighing contentedly against his chest. Dilandau furrowed his brow. How could she be so forgiving? It didn't make sense. She had no reprove, no scolding, no hatred for him at all.

"How can you not be angry at me?" he asked in confusion, slightly drawing back from her. Celena looked up again, fingering his white undershirt thoughtfully.

"I don't see why I would be... But Dilandau.." she cut herself off, her brow creasing. "I've been a part of you for years. I feel like... I feel like I understand you. I know why you left, and I don't see a reason for me to be angry about it. Because ever since I was little..." She paused again, looking up.

Dilandau pursed his lips together, mentally willing her to go on. He knew it, he thought it, he felt it.. and now he wanted to hear it. No matter how she meant it, Dilandau wanted the words to flow from her lips.

"Because I love you." Celena looked down shyly after her confession, pulling her arms away from him and crossing them over her chest. Dilandau let a small smile reach his lips, and to her surprise, he drew her into an immense embrace.

"Celena, we were a part of each other for so long. Even for a time, I wanted to be rid of you, to be able to live without the small light that you were in my black heart," he said, his voice quiet and husky. Celena's face fell, but a small, genuine smile from him raised her spirits once more. "And now that we are apart, I can't live without you."

Celena suddenly buried her face in his chest, breathing deeply of his scent. A little surprised at first, Dilandau wrapped his arms around her once more.

She looked up, running one finger along his jaw. The albino blinked, his face contorting a bit in confusion. He wasn't used to a woman's touch, especially affectionate ministrations on his perfect face. Celena traced the scar on his cheek, suddenly raising her lips to it and brushing them across it. Dilandau's eyes widened, his heart beginning to beat faster in his chest as her mouth traveled from his cheek to the corner of his lips.

"Celena.." he began, looking at her. She merely placed one finger on his lips, her own soft rubies moving to replace it. She felt his hot, slightly quickening breath on her mouth as her heart began to pound harder in her chest. Her stomach was alive with butterflies, but her almost experienced advances would show differently.

Dilandau slowly closed his mouth, his eyelids lowering to match hers. Without warning, he brushed his lips upon Celena's, his arms tightly wrapping around her waist. She responded similarly, pressing her mouth slightly more urgently against his.

A kiss. Something offered by many of the female fighters to Dilandau while he was a general, and often other more serious offers were made as well. Despite his hormones, the albino had never wanted to take any of them up on it, and had made sure to show no interest in any of the women who confronted him. 

Celena, even in the eight years on her own after the war, had never shown any interest in men. This didn't bother her brother, of course, but she had often felt a tinge of loneliness. Until Dilandau resurfaced, that is.

But the one, simple action, a kiss, had sealed the void. The one thing that had evaded both of them, left them both with an inexplicable emptiness, was fulfilled by the person they each least expected.

Celena slowly drew away, leaving Dilandau's lips with one sweep of her tongue. Without a word, he drew her closer to himself, sighing contentedly and running one hand through her soft - albeit a little tangled - white hair. Celena sighed against his chest, a comfortable warmth filling her body as she closed her eyes. Resting in a small cocoon of each other's protective embraces, the two drifted off to a deep, restoring slumber.


	16. Slow Advancements

I am aware that this chapter is shorter than some of the others, but I got to where I wanted to go. I know my language has been changing, but it's all due to reading "Wuthering Heights" by Emile Brontë for school. My trip to Florida was not entirely profitable, but it was a nice break from the bleak, dusty place I live in. I wrote a bit on the beach and a bit on my granpapa's laptop, so it may be a bit choppy. Anyway, enjoy.

__

Beyond the Moon

****

Fifteen

The sun had long since sunk behind the tall, overbearing mountains that skirted their route. Van rocked back and forth to the horse's slow, monotonous gait, his head lolling about like a limp doll's. He had no idea how Allen could still be awake and navigating, especially through the warm, sleep-inducing darkness around them. Even now, Van had no idea how the knight had any idea where he was going. He had relayed - well, most, not all - of the information that had been provided to him by his brief interlude with Hitomi.

No matter that it had been only in his mind, the feeling of his arms wrapped protectively around her, the scent of her hair, the sight of her glorious body, were all very real. Allen hadn't believed him at first, until Van decided going into more detail would be the only way to convince him. The knight had stopped him after his first sentence, saying that he had no need for the "gruesome details" and relented that it was the only thing they had to work with.

"How the hell do you know where you're going?" Van asked skeptically, his voice breaking the silence that had been reigning between them for the past few hours. They had turned off the main road when they came across the fallen carriage. Van had not even bothered to dismount, but the road was now clear. He didn't even bother to think about what had happened to the two horses and one coachman.

Allen remained silent for some moments. "My horse," he began, "these are her bar-shoe prints. This is the horse Dilandau stole." Van furrowed his brow.

"Dilandau? Why would he be heading this direction?" he asked. Allen paused again. The knight's reluctance to speak was beginning to aggravate Van.

"I saw the same footprints overlapping past us on the road. Meaning, he rode back in the direction of my estate, then came back before resuming his walk. While you were in la-la land, I also noticed what he was following." Van blinked, then growled and prodded Allen to continue. The knight ignored his insistence, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "I did not recognize the prints, but they were two pairs of feet. Some ways back, they turned into a pair of benza prints."

Van nodded slowly, processing the information. "Back to your house…" he contemplated. "Celena?" Allen let free a confirming nod. "Why would he kidnap her, then go off on some crazy mission like this?" Van was becoming irritated at not being to able to understand the situation like Allen obviously did. The knight was not letting something on, and it was vexing him beyond reason.

"I highly doubt he kidnapped her," he said, his voice becoming lower. "As much of a devil as he is, I believe she came with him voluntarily. She would." Allen's voice had become husky, whether with anger or sadness - or any other emotion, for that matter, since Van had perceived him to be on the verge of bipolarity. 

Suddenly, something clicked in Van's head. "There were footprints leading away from the carriage when I woke up, those were what I was following!" he announced, the pieces slowly beginning to fit together. Allen merely nodded, indicating he had made that assumption already. "But why would he be following them? With Celena with him, he surely wouldn't be hunting her to kill her…" Van trailed off, his thoughts once more becoming a jumbled mess.

"That I do not know, but I'm going to follow the mare's tracks for now," Allen replied coolly. Van nodded and sat back, the two slipping into an uneasy, monotonous silence once more.

"When you saw Hitomi," Allen said suddenly, his voice low and bordering on worry. Van's ears immediately perked to attention. "How.. how was she?" Van almost stuttered as a wave of possession overcame him. 

He couldn't blame the knight. Van had seen before how in love with Hitomi he was, but had not been confronted with it since the incident at the Schezar estate. The king supposed it was only natural for Allen to worry about her, being that he was going through the whole tiresome charade to find her.

"She was well," Van replied, his voice twittering slightly. "She was beautiful." He regretted the last three words as soon as he uttered them. Allen flinched visibly, but the king was even further surprised, when the horse was halted and a hand landed firmly on his shoulder.

"Van," Allen began, turning back to face the road ahead, the horse remaining still. "You know how I feel about her, but… I've come to realize. She is only really, truly happy when she is with you. I can't compete with that." Van merely stared, a blink bringing him out of his stunned gaze.

Van merely nodded, relaxing tiredly. "On that note, let's rest a bit," Allen said, swiftly changing the subject. At Van's reluctant huff, the knight waved one hand. "For an hour, at most. Just for half an hour of shut eye." 

Van sighed, as it was no use arguing, and deep down he really wanted nothing more than to close his tired eyes. He consented, the two climbing off the equally exhausted gray stallion. Tying it loosely to a tree, Allen lay down on the grass, followed by Van some distance away.

"I'll keep watch for the first half hour," Allen called. Van merely nodded, already drifting into sleep. The stars twinkled overhead, the moon casting a warm glow over them. The air was warm, welcoming Van into its embraces as he swiftly found a dreamless sleep.

The rider stopped, staying some good distance away from the two. They had moving for the past eight hours at least, and his horse had forced him into an even trot some time before. The two had been too caught up in something he couldn't see to notice, but either way, he had been decently stealthy. What Munos wanted with the obviously haggard knight and his raven-haired friend, he didn't know.

The rider climbed off his horse, watching the two rest. The shorter, black-haired man, who wore a regal - albeit as haggard looking as he was - coat, had slept first. The knight had kept watch for some time, before falling over in exhaustion. They would be out for some hours yet.

*** 

I sat in my room, my fingers running the soft, silken material of the quilt about my palm. I had grown tired of waiting, and the watch I relied on for time telling was in my yet-to-be-brought bag. I had attempted to contact Van again, but had found only a sleepy darkness. 

I was irritated and excited, the minutes slowly passing as my brain counted off the seconds. At first, I would not have thought the room I resigned in to be so boring; but upon closer examination, there was, in effect, nothing better to do beside ogling myself in the mirror. I must have been some sight to see for Van, if his worldly appearance was any clue as to my own. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

It was then that I heard the knob of my door slowly being unbolted, the obstacle creaking open to reveal a meek servant woman.

"Excuse my tardiness," she amended, holding out my bag as an offering of recompense. I accepted it willingly, tucking it close to my chest. She bowed slightly. "It is the wish of the master that I get you to bed. He requested your audience tomorrow morning early, and insisted that you dine for breakfast without him and meet him in the garden." I nodded slowly, mentally preparing a list of questions for when I next saw Prince... No, I had to stop calling him that. King Chid.

The servant woman lit two more candles, placing them on small lamp-tables on either side of the bed. She capped the rest of the lights in the room, bowing to me and bidding me goodnight.

The moment my head touched the pillow, I was no longer sleep famished. I tossed and turned, exhaling deeply. 

One question still plagued me. In my first stay - and only residence since - in the Duchy of Freid, I had encountered a man who was known as Plaktu. He had hazed me with his hypnotic abilities to gain information from me about Van's, Allen's, and my "treason" of Asturia. The beast I had unconsciously discovered beneath the monk-like exterior had plagued my dreams and nightmares long since.

Zongi had apparently come from the same clan as of the manor in which I resided. Everything about them my subconscious remembered and cataloged: the Hudo clan doppelgangers, or doppelgangers in general, had been described as creatures living only to kill. Many a brother killed one another in war, masquerading in the stolen bodies of others.

It would explain a large lack of males, or population in general, of the immense Hudogar castle. I still could not understand King Chid's presence as the master of the manor either, but his involuntary run-in with Zongi may have been a reasonable explanation. 

Then there was the entirely different matter of the pendant and the re-emerging power of Atlantis. Just when I had thought that all these thoughts of fate control and the resurgence of the ancient Draconians had finally come to an end, I was drawn in the fight once more.

I rolled over, burying my face into the pillow and breathing rapidly into the soft silk pillow cover. I clutched the satiny edges in my fingers, squeezing my eyes closed. I pictured my swinging pendant in my mind, hoping against all hope to find a comforting presence in the cloudy darkness of my mind.

__

It's alright, Hitomi. I'll be there soon. I smiled, opening my eyes as I was held in a pair of strong arms.

__

You're asleep? I asked, looking up at Van's grinning, unshaven face. He looked like a beast of the forest, and I felt the urge to kiss him almost immediately.

And, since I was not one to deny my urges, I kissed him. He responded in like manner, bringing me back into an embrace.

__

Yes, and you must be too. I sighed, looking down at my hands.

__

I must have just dozed off while dowsing for you. I have too much on my mind to stay awake, I replied with a chuckle. 

__

Allen let me fall asleep, the bastard. You won't mind us being a bit late? Van asked, running a hand through my hair. I let the absurd question fall.

__

Just get here... I'm afraid that I am lost without you, Van, I sighed, leaning my head against his chest. 

It was at that moment that I heard the agonizing ringing of the morning bell and my wonderful excursion was shattered.

***

"Dilandau-uuu-uuu.." came a sing-song voice, invading Dilandau's pleasant dreams, which involved spearing Van as a kabob and having a keg party of fresh Gaean vino with his resurrected Dragonslayers.

He mumbled an indecipherable "hnn..", rolling over and pulling his blanket further over him. It didn't budge.

Tugging harder, Dilandau let out an irritated moan, turning back over and finding another warm body. His eyes shot open, his fingers releasing the cloth dress he now realized he had been clutching like a lifeline.

"Does this mean you're awake?" the voice inquired, still merry and bright. Dilandau stared for a moment, absorbing the image before him.

Celena lay on her back, allowing him most of the black Zaibach jacket that he now had childishly pulled halfway over his chest. Whether she was aware or not, the skirt of her dress had bunched up high around her thighs, and her neckline had gotten caught in the warm burst of her cleavage. Dilandau blinked, merely staring at her. Celena's white hair seemed alive with the early morning sun, her bright blue eyes sparkling with good humor. 

"I guess," Dilandau muttered, his perturbed voice masking his underlying emotion. Celena seemed no less for it, and merely planted a tiny, chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning, then," she mused, snuggling up to him. Shaken into another shock at her forwardness, Dilandau took a moment to return her affections. He wrapped his arms carefully around her, as if afraid of breaking her fragile form. He was encouraged as Celena burrowed into his embrace, sighing.

"I don't want to get up," she whined, plucking at his coat with one finger. Dilandau remained silent, his brain working overtime to digest the new emotions that had been flooding him as of late. Nothing, it seemed, would deter Celena from her affectionate occupations, and he was glad of it.

"Then don't," Dilandau replied gruffly. She merely giggled, her face brightening as she looked up, touching his face abashedly with one hand. He jerked back at first, but her continued efforts allowed him to relax. He watched her every movement, her grinning face slowly dropping into a thoughtful gaze as she traced the contours of his face. It was then that Dilandau encountered a completely new emotion, different and unlike any he had ever entertained before.

He wondered at what it would be like to awaken every morning to Celena's smiling, radiant face, her pearl white hair, or her sky blue eyes. 

Then things would be good and happy, Dilandau mused. When that happened, he would know for sure that he had cracked for real. 

"We should be departing presently," Dilandau huffed, sitting up abruptly. Celena did not look flustered at all, but merely smiled and stood up, stretching her arms and letting out a loud yawn. 

"Did you save any of that meat from last night?" she inquired, helping him up to his feet without any heed from him. Dilandau glanced at the fire, where a crowd of buzzing, hovering flies had gathered.

"It's rotten by now," he replied with morose, only annoyed at the lack of provisions they would have. Celena merely shrugged.

"I ate so much," she said, patting her belly, "I'll be able to last another week! And I have this feeling we're getting nearer," Celena added. Dilandau raised one eyebrow.

"Nearer to what?" he asked skeptically. She responded quite mysteriously with, "our destination." And that happened to be the end of that conversation.

Finding the horse wandering some fifty yards away from the campsite - the beast had not dared leave the protection still lightly smoldering fire - Dilandau and Celena promptly mounted. They continued skirting the mountains, rising up the hillock that separated them from a clear view of the plateau, an item that may have been remedied by skirting the mountains closer to the roaring falls.

If Dilandau had thought the entire excursion silly and childish before, he had no more doubts. They cleared the final landmark, the horse stopping automatically when they arrived on an immense grass plain. It extended off in every direction facing the ocean, slipping down the hillsides. To the mountainous side, there was a clutter of trees that retreated up the various cliff faces.

The most intriguing sight, of course, was the castle resting at the far side of the plateau. It overlooked everything, but still retained some defense from the small forest and the overshadowing hills.

At first sight of the immense stone structure, Celena let out an excited squeal. Dilandau shot her an irritated but inquiring look, earning himself another rock of the smaller passenger in the saddle. "That's where she is!" Celena cried again, pointing at the castle. The albino raised one eyebrow. "I'm sure of it!"

Deciding against an argument, Dilandau steered the refreshed sorrel to the structure, the two companions retreating across the open grass expanse under the light of the early sun.

***

By the time she had risen from bed and had advanced to rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Hitomi was greeted with a knock at her door. "Your breakfast," came the servant woman's voice. Hitomi let out a little sound of acknowledgment as the door opened.

"I was instructed to bring it straight to you," Zuga continued, slowly pushing Hitomi back to the bed and setting the tray on her lap.

Zuga took the tired silence as a means of escape, and exited with haste. Hitomi poked around the strange food, sleepily plopping one of the bacon-like pieces of cooked meat in her mouth.

It was very, very close to it. The food was salted in the same fashion, but had a much more appealing taste, and seemed less fatty. Hitomi then set about to drinking the fruit juice provided to her, along with the watery-milk like substance in a small pouring jar. She ignored the vegetable items lining the plate, setting the tray on the bed-table.

Zuga did not waste time in returning, taking the tray without question. She also delved into the wardrobe once more, providing Hitomi with a less fancy, shorter, more casual cream-colored gown. Waiting until the servant woman had exited, Hitomi slipped on the dress, twirling about before proceeding to the door.

Opening it and closing it silently behind her, Hitomi walked down the hall, ignoring her hair as she brushed out some of the major knots with one hand. Zuga rushed up to her, making an entire commotion about going out to meet the master in such a fashion, but Hitomi ignored it and interrupted with an inquiry about the location of the garden.

Zuga, with a softer temperament restored, led her down the immense hallway and out the back double doors.

Hitomi blinked, using her hand to shield her sensitive eyes from the bright, early morning light filtering through the overhanging lattices. The forested area of the plain lay within a point blank walking distance, but the expanse was covered by the most immense garden Hitomi had ever laid eyes upon.

Trees rose in every direction, richly ornamented with symbolic birdhouses and hanging flowers. Bushes and shrubs of all kinds lined the various pathways, complete with small, refined grasses and large flower beds of a tropical array of colors.

As Hitomi was bombarded by the image before her, she was caught unaware by a voice behind her. "Joining me so soon," King Chid commented, striding up beside her. Hitomi nodded, turning to face him. She opened her mouth, ready to unleash her first question-

"Later," he said authoritatively. Shocked into submission, Hitomi took a moment to process when Chid extended one elbow out to her.

Tentatively she linked her arm with his, taking the gentlemanly offer as they began a stroll about the garden perimeter.


	17. Resurgence

Wow, I wrote this all in one sitting! I had really bad writer's block for the first half of the day, but once I got back from some babysitting class I had to take, everything came in a rush. This chapter's longer than usual, so enjoy! Also, if you haven't figured it out yet, I believe that Celena and Dilandau are two different people caught in one mind. ^_^

__

Beyond the Moon

****

Sixteen

"Hitomi," Chid began, "a lot of things have changed since the Destiny War. Freid regained control of the power spot, and the capital was rebuilt." I looked up at him, watching the various emotions play across his features. He looked so much like Allen it was frightening.

"I gave up a lot by coming here," he sighed, his step pausing momentarily beside me. I watched his features carefully as he closed his eyes, exhaling deeply.

He had grown only in body. His heart was still the same as it had once been; true and long beyond his physical years. His blonde hair was paler than Allen's, and had a much less dignified, but more down-to-earth look. It was no longer held in a rough ponytail, but lay around his neck and shoulders loosely. His blue eyes were not as innocent as they once were, and now bore the hardship of reconstructing the destroyed Duchy of Freid.

"Hitomi," he said, turning to face me. I slowly withdrew my arm, watching his expression change from sadness and regret to cold resolve.

"Yes, Duke Chid?" I said, using his formal title for the first time. His stern but heated gaze made me wary; eight rotations could change a person. 

"Again, you hold the key to our survival," Chid said, his voice neutral but coarse. I raised my eyebrows, watching him curiously as he continued. He had yet to reveal his true intentions, I now realized. He was ready to tell me something, and I knew it wouldn't be good. "The power of Atlantis has taken on a life of its own. It re-emerged from the power spot; that's why I was involved in this plot. Not because of the doppelgangers," Chid admitted, suddenly drawing his intense gaze down to his feet.

I furrowed my brow. Had he been lying? What did this have to do with me? I was bursting with questions, and was becoming irritated. I wanted to know what was happening, and why it would warrant taking me from a perfectly decent excursion with Van!

"Keep yourself in check," Chid chastised, obviously catching the emotions flickering across my face as I opened my mouth to interrogate. I swiftly clamped my jaw, both angered and intrigued by the Duke's sudden change in tone. He watched me carefully, gauging my reaction to his assertive words.

"You can't avoid it this time," he began again. "The power has begun to corrupt, the power spot spreading. When you were in Asturia..." I shot him a look, daring him to continue by bringing me into his plans. I could see the gears moving in his head, and my resolve in trusting him was beginning to fade. But Chid ignored me, continuing unhindered. "Did you encounter anything strange? People acting out of the ordinary?"

I blinked, taken aback. "Just why do you want to know?" I retorted, surprising myself at my own lack of manners, and at obviously not well thought out question. He merely smiled a trademark Schezar smile, causing my heart to skip a beat. The likeness was beginning to make my skin break out in gooseflesh. His moods seemed to change as quickly as my own.

Suddenly, my mind wandered back to my visit in Palas. I slowly merged my more recent memories with my age-old ones from my first visit.

"The guards," I said suddenly, as if interrupting myself. "The guards weren't dressed as guards when they came out to meet us!"

I massaged my jaw, wiping some hair from my forehead. Chid watched me in earnest, waiting for me to continue. "The guards I remember - unless their uniforms have changed - wore more white, and looked more regal. I remember them wearing these silly hats with a red feather on top." I glanced up at the Duke, who nodded slowly and lifted his gaze from mine.

"They were dressed... more normally, I should say. The leader wore a red coat, and the others wore green. Those aren't Asturian colors, if I recount correctly," I concluded, closing my eyes as I puzzled.

"They aren't," Chid confirmed. "Did you speak with King Dryden while you were there?" I nodded slowly. "He was normal?"

"Yes, very much so. Aside from what you told me before about Millerna's behavior, Dryden seemed perfectly fine. We... we didn't see many other people beside the escort guards and the royal couple." I scratched my chin, looking up at him.

"That's what happened during the Destiny War, isn't it?" I asked, interrupting myself once more. Chid watched me, his lip curling into a smile at my sudden rush of chatter. It was even more amusing, most likely, because I was answering my own questions. "I remember. Van attacked his own ally! The countries... They were warring amongst each other for no reason."

This time, I was gripped by cold resolve. Right under my nose! How could I be so stupid? Well... Not even Van had noticed.

"If the power spot spreads," I said again, rubbing my chin, "the... Gaea will be plunged into war again. Senseless war!" I looked up, a wave of anger and hopelessness running through me. Chid merely watched me and nodded slowly.

"It seems you have figured it out for yourself. You always were so smart," he commented wistfully, smiling at me. He seemed like such a boy, but such a man at the same time. That whole crazy family never failed to surprise me. I smiled back, my brief annoyance, or misplaced mistrust, quickly disappearing.

His smile faded abruptly as he watched me, his eyes unreadable. "Hitomi..." I nodded my head, "you held, and still hold, the power of Atlantis. It does your will." I dropped my head to the ground. Some was true; I seemed to summon it at any time, will it to take me anywhere, but it was not mine to control.

I opened my mouth to argue, but he silenced me by suddenly placing a finger on my lips. I blinked, watching him. "I need you to help me. Only you can prevent another outbreak of war," he said, giving me a trusting gaze. 

Before I could interject, Chid continued. "I have spoken with many others concerned, and I have been doing so since I finally allowed for you to be brought here to Hudogar. What I need from you is very simple."

I took his hand away from my face, depositing it at his side and drawing away. He watched me with interest, and I had to drop my gaze away from his. "Tell me what it is. I have to think about it," I responded simply.

"It is in the best interest of all involved," the Duke began, "that you remain here for some time. It is the only way I can ensure your safety. The power spot will spread, corrupting country after country, ruler after ruler. As of now, there are only two kingdoms that I can safely rely on. First, I need you to draw the power spot away from those countries." I stared at him, slowly swallowing all he told me.

"Countries like Asturia have already been taken. There is not much we can do for them beside remove the threat completely. After that, I need you to do something very, very special for me. But you must promise not to reveal anything of what I tell you, before I can tell you what you must do."

I looked up, examining him. Give up on Asturia? "What about Fanelia?" I asked out of impulse. Chid merely watched me.

"It will be infected soon. It involves that very country," he verified. "And it's ruler."

Van? "If it involves Van... If it will help Fanelia, I.. I promise." 

***

"Damnit, you stupid knight!" Van cried, throwing grass on Allen, who struggled to awaken. "You fell asleep, you.. you.." he let out a frustrated growl, stomping away. The knight blinked, watching Van's retreating back.

"Wha..?" He rubbed his head, slowly getting to his feet. Sure enough, the sun had already risen to a decent hour of the morning. Van paced some ways off, growling in irritation and stopping every once in a while to give the gray stallion munching on grass nearby a nasty glare.

Lying near the tree the horse had once been tied to was a large leaf, filled with various gathered objects. Two apples, a few rotting berries, and some kind of dirty root lay on top, obviously waiting for someone to graciously take the meal. Allen raised one eyebrow, sighing as he felt his stomach grumble.

That food looked so good... The knight sighed, grabbing the apples. He tucked one into his jacket pocket, plopping the other into his mouth. If he was going to travel hard, he had to have some kind of nutrition.

He looked at the root, raising one eyebrow. Maybe it had some kind of food value, but there was no place in which to wash the dirt from it. Allen eyed the vegetable with scrutiny, before shrugging and taking another bite of the small, tangy apple.

"Come on, Van," Allen called, taking his horse by the reins. The king continued pacing, as if ignoring him.

The knight climbed onto the stallion, trotting up beside him. Before he could say another word, Van had vaulted up behind him and now clung to the saddle, startling the horse into a trot.

"Go. _Now._" His voice was strained and urgent, causing a shiver to run up Allen's spine. Whatever had crawled up Van's ass now came back, wanting full revenge for a lost night of travel. The knight nodded, spurring the refreshed horse into a gallop.

They continued on unfaltering for at least an hour, an uncomfortable silence reigning. Van kept his eyes darting back and forth, watching every movement, examining every tree they passed or every new cliff that rose above them. Allen merely stared absently at the road ahead, the horse's steady hoofbeat making soft sounds in the lush, green grass.

Suddenly, Allen let out a gasp. He reined the horse in, much to Van's irritation.

"What is it?" the king demanded, straining to look over Allen's shoulder.

Slightly shrouded in a misty fog, the white foam of a waterfall could be seen, rising high above the plain they now crossed. It tumbled from an immense cliff, the waters disappearing into pools below. Their distant roars could be heard, if the ears listened close enough.

"I know these waterfalls," Allen murmured, spurring the horse into another gallop. Van furrowed his brow.

"Then were are we?" he asked skeptically. The knight sighed, his head tilting as his gaze drifted up the mountain to one side of them.

"I don't know for sure," Allen said, brushing back some of his long, blonde hair. Van snorted. "But I have a strange feeling about them. Something has happened, or is going to happen here."

At that, Van let out a rough laugh. "You can be so..." he was at a loss for words to describe the knight, so merely continued laughing, his voice thick with mockery. Allen rolled his eyes, being sure to bump Van in the chest with his back as the horse's gait brought them into a swift lope.

***

"This place is beautiful," Celena commented, her voice laced with awe. Dilandau huffed, looking up at the castle that loomed closer.

"It's a bunch of rocks stacked on top of each other," he responded. Celena giggled, leaning against him as the horse trotted purposefully towards the side of the large castle. They had avoided the main entrance, in hopes of not being seen too easily. The structure seemed to have little if no protection in the way of guards or watchmen.

Dilandau was having more and more trouble focusing on the task at hand. The woman who now sat in front of him, her back nestled into his chest, was becoming an increasing distraction as time wore on. If only he had known what he had gotten himself into when he separated from her, he would never have kept his consciousness.

The images of a small, white haired girl sobbing in the back of his mind had disappeared when she took control. His mind had told him that any sort of relationship with the woman was wrong in all meanings of the word: they had shared the same body for the last twelve years of their lives, whether aware of it or not. When she had taken control, he became painfully aware of her existence, but it was too late. Stuck in his confinement, he had begun to rove her mind, turning it over in his hands like volume after volume of some great novel.

Slowly, Dilandau had come closer to the surface, merely an observer in Celena's petty life. Her little tiffs with her brother, her rides in the fields with Jajuka, and her secret late night excursions. She would take his sword, put on his jacket, and prance about outside the house - even in the throes of a blizzard. Dilandau knew he should have been mocked, angered, and undeniably irritated by the girl's behavior, but strangely enough, he found it almost flattering. He knew she had no recollection of him, an aspect of their mutual inhabitance that had become more and more of a stitch in his side.

The little girl should know who she was... The great Dilandau Albatou! Every day that Allen avoided talking about the gap in Celena's memory, was another day that Dilandau's already growing scorn was allowed to flourish. 

It was only until recently, possibly a month or more before Celena released him, that Dilandau had finally come into contact with the girl who now dominated his body. She had been shocked at first, but her willingness to accept his company surprised even he.

At night, Celena would sit on her bed - unsheathed sword in hand - and ramble on about nothing. She'd talk about anything and everything that popped into her head, talking out loud in a funny, sing song voice. At first, Dilandau had been up in flames about it. He would snarl at her, curse at her, laugh at her, and then retreat into the darkness. She would shut up then, merely humming some old tune to herself while playing with _his_ sword.

But every day, he would come back, attempting to remain unnoticed. And again, every morning, Celena would go about her daily routine, fully aware of his presence. She rather enjoyed it, having another mind, completely different from herself in every way, residing in her own head. Then the process would start all over, slowly wearing down Dilandau's high, well-built walls. The time he spent listening to her grew steadily, his tantrums beginning to die down. He found some of her tales slightly amusing, especially ones about the various childish pranks she would play on Jajuka or her brother - when he was around, of course. 

After what seemed like years to Dilandau, he began to talk back to her. He would announce his presence in her mind during the day, like commenting on Jajuka's inability to eat like a proper gentleman at dinner, or mocking Allen's girlish hairstyle when he would ride home from Palas.

"Dilandau," Celena had asked one day, while out strolling around the grounds by herself. "You used to have our body, be in control of it. What did it look like?"

Dilandau had been stunned. How did she know? He was sure that she only believed him to be a voice in his head; maybe all the troves of information he knew about her went for her about him as well! Angered that she hadn't at least told him she was invading on his privacy, Dilandau had retreated for at least two days, refusing to speak to her.

When he did decide to talk to her again, he interrupted on a very interesting moment. She lay in the bath, looking up at a mirror she had installed on the far wall. Dilandau took a peek at her view, and was shocked into silence.

"Well, girl," he said, never using her name, as usual. "I am... _was_ - a gorgeous man. I had skin that was perfect in every way, until it was mauled by a pesky little brute. I had fine silver hair, you know, and eyes. I loved my eyes... Hell, who wouldn't? They were so _red_. Red like blood, girl!" Expecting her to run off scared, as she tended to do when he began his bloody fantasies, she merely laughed.

"You sound it," she had replied. "Will you show me?" The request caught Dilandau off guard. Of course he wanted to; any chance of showing off his body, especially his glorious face, he would grab at. But how?

"By making my body yours again," Celena had said.

And so, it happened. By her mere force of will, she had given over control of her body to him. With renewed vigor, he had gotten out of the bathtub, staring into the mirror.

After eight years, he was alive again! He had a body! He had scowled when he heard Celena's voice in the back of his mind.

"Wow, it's lonely in here," she had said, her voice tinged with fright. "I don't like it here." Dilandau had merely tried to shrug her off, intent on finding his clothes and killing everyone in sight, save Jajuka. Maybe.

"Dilandau, I want out now," Celena had requested, a bit more frantically. "Dilandau, let me out. Let me out of here, Dilandau." Repeating it over and over again, she had become a small, frightened squeak.

Dilandau had let off such a fury, the entire house shook. He stormed around the room, cursing at the top of his lungs. She had screamed back, her voice high and spasmodic. Jajuka and Allen had stormed in, wondering what was the matter, until they were faced with Dilandau Albatou.

After being tied up in the basement for almost a day, Dilandau's nerves and tiny, minimal patience had disappeared. Celena had sat in the corner of his mind, crying every waking moment, little pleas escaping her. She begged, saying she only wanted back long enough to get her brother to release her.

Dilandau did not believe her, but had no choice. They would starve if he didn't, and he had the intention of dying by fighting, not rotting away in some coward's basement. As soon as Celena recovered her body, she screamed bloody murder until she was released.

Afterwards, she had refused to utter a word for days. Even when Dilandau had begun yelling at her, she had blatantly refused to respond and had cut him off. Completely.

In that short time, Dilandau had contemplated. After feeling a physical body once more, he wanted more. He hungered for more. But with Celena in the way, there was no way he was going to get it. Not again, not after what he did. In his short time with the silly girl, he had grown almost...

Attached. His emotions rotated around killing; his hunger lay in the fight, in the merciless spilling of blood. A strange, protective part of him mourned the deaths of his slayers, their faces haunting his murder-infested dreams. Fire blazed in his mind, in his fantasies, lighting up the bloodstained battlegrounds of his imagination. 

But now, waltzing amongst the fallen bodies, was her. Her silly little stories, her made up jingles, the clumsy way in which she handled his sword, and even how his jacket hung loosely off her small figure. 

Celena was possibly the strangest creature he had ever encountered. In that moment, he had realized that the only way to get his body back was to befriend her, get her to trust him again. 

And then, he had murmured the first real, sincere apology of his entire life. Celena had forgiven him after some deliberation, and Dilandau had carefully avoided hurting her again. She grew more used to his angry outbursts, and would even go to great lengths to calm him.

Her brother and Jajuka had been extremely worried about her, but she had called in her cavalry of sad faces and pathetic pouting lips when either of them suggested anything to remedy the small mishap. Dilandau had been shocked into silence by her defense of him, her caring for him, and everything else about the strange woman.

"Dilandau?" she had asked one day, as she lay on her bed, the two having their nightly conversation. Rarely did she ask him questions. "Do you think you could ever have your own body?" The question caught him off guard, yet again.

"That's a stupid thing to ask," he had chastised, but Celena would not back off.

"I want you to be real," she had said in her defense.

"Real? I am real! What are you talking about, you silly girl?" But Celena had a strong determination.

"Real, physical! Here in body, you know what I mean. Then you wouldn't have to be in my mind! We could both be real, together!" Her innocence always amazed him. 

"That's not possible." Oh, but it had. She proved it to him.

She had gone to great lengths to travel to the Palas bazaar alone, looking for what, Dilandau did not know. She paid a heavy price for a tall mirror, and then proceeded to - against Dilandau's pleading, cursing, and threats - seek out a sorcerer.

"Good sir, I will pay you grandly if you can grant me a simple favor on this mirror. A mirror reflects you, everything physical about you, your movements, correct? But a mirror cannot show what's inside of you. If you can make this mirror do just the opposite, to show me physically what is really inside me, I will pay you grandly."

Despite how Celena pranced around like a ten year old child, sang like a tone-deaf bird, and rambled on about her petty life, she was a damn smart woman. Of course, Dilandau would never dream of admitting it to her.

Not long after, Celena had once again granted him control of the body. This time, Dilandau was slightly more cautious. She gave him a time limit based around Jajuka's waking hours, and he had stolen into the kitchen in the middle of the night, ravishing the joys of food once again.

Dilandau jerked out of his reverie, sighing deeply. Celena looked up at him, raising one eyebrow. Now, he realized, he couldn't deny it. It didn't matter what she was, who she was.

He wanted her. His mind wandered to the soft feel of her lips on his, the perfect fit of her body against his, her silly morning bugle, or her strange, childlike tendencies.

Suddenly, Dilandau laughed. Celena jolted in surprise, glancing back at him.

"What is it, Dilly?" At his strange nickname, he started laughing harder. His guffaws were slightly hoarse, his voice higher in pitch than normal. "Dilandau.." she poked at him, concern crossing her face.

He jerked on the horse's reins, bringing it to a stop. He stared down at her, his face becoming completely straight again. Celena watched him nervously, feeling unsettled as his red eyes bore into her. "Um.. Dilly.."

"Oh damn it, shut up." With that, he picked her straight up, turned her around, and planted a thick kiss on her surprised lips.


	18. Arrival of New Complications

Wee! Sorry about the delay... I just haven't really gotten much of a chance to write. I had two tests on Friday, and I might actually get a life! I sat in a hot tub with my best friend for a while, then we tossed darts and read manga. *yawn* I'm good and relaxed. Hopefully I'll have some free time this weekend to write up the next chapter. ^_^ Enjoy!

__

Beyond the Moon

****

Seventeen

"I need you to call on the power of Atlantis and directly connect with it."

Hitomi sat down sharply, wrapping one hand so tightly around the iron arms that her knuckles turned white. "I can't do that. That is a power that not even I can tap into," she replied, her voice wavering.

Chid gave her a stern look, sitting down beside her. He placed one comforting hand on her shoulder. "It will hurt your world as much as mine if Atlantis raises once again. That is what the power plans to do," the Duke said.

"How do you know this?" Hitomi asked suddenly. Chid watched her again, contemplating how to respond.

He began with an inquisition. "Do you remember in Fortona, when my late father showed us the Power Spot?"

"Yes..."

"Even after Zaibach took over both the temple and the Spot, it was mostly unharmed. One of the monks taught me to read the Atlantean, and I learned that the words had changed. The empire of Atlantis is going to resurface," Chid finished, his hand thoughtfully turning over a lock of his pale blonde hair in his fingers. 

Hitomi took a deep breath, looking down at her hands, tracing the lines of her palms with her eyes. If Atlantis rose, not only would there be complete chaos on Earth, but the Draconians themselves would most likely be resurrected to follow with their kingdom. Why were they resurfacing now?

__

The power of your wishes is extraordinary, but they are only brought about by your insecurity and anxiety. You create those horrible fates.

"I don't want to be involved with Atlantis again," she muttered out, covering her face with her hands. Chid looked at her sternly.

"You have to. To save Gaea, and Van."

"I don't want to! Not again! I will only bring about horrible fate," Hitomi cried, standing up suddenly. Chid sighed, standing up as well. He towered over her, almost as great in stature as his father. His deep, blue eyes suddenly turned soft, and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hitomi, I believed in your power then, and I still do. You saved the world, Hitomi. Now you must save it again."

Before Hitomi could open her mouth, there came a holler. Looking up, she barely caught a glimpse of white hair as a pair of hands clutched the top of the wall. Hitomi tripped over the various flower beds, making her way down the path towards the tall, white and red stoned wall. The fingers clenched, and there came an audible "urgh!"

"Hurry up! Your shoes are hurting my hands!"

"I'm trying! You're just too short! Push up a little further, will you?"

"I can't! You're too _heavy_!"

"Just lift me up, and don't look under my skirt!"

"You have pants on!"

"So?!"

Hitomi blinked incredulously, Chid running up beside her. The hands moved further up the wall, arms now clutching at the edge. There came a few more grunts and arguments, before a bright eyed, white haired face appeared over the wall.

"Hitomi?!" Just as quickly as she appeared, Celena went tumbling back down the wall, her crash resulting into a pained and angry "OOF!"

"What did you do that for?!"

"You're the one that dropped me!"

"You were practically over the wall!"

"I was not! Try again! She's over there!"

"What?! Lift me up this time!"

Hitomi and Chid stared in awe as another pair of hands appeared, these ones bigger and calloused, with muscular veins running down the fingers and knuckles.

Hitomi let out a shriek as a familiar head of silver hair appeared, complete with scar and blood red eyes. Dilandau grinned evilly, clambering up onto the wall. He poised, ready to leap down, when a frustrated yell brought his attention back to the ground on the side of the wall he had just come from.

"Don't stand there like an idiot! Help me up!"

Hitomi shrunk behind Chid, who now stood ready, hand on his sword. Dilandau grunted, turning around and bending down. He reached down, hauling another familiar person onto the wall with him.

Clutching her around the waist, Dilandau stood, helping Celena regain her balance. She grinned at him, then looked down at the terrified Hitomi and her equally startled protector.

"Hitomi! We found you!" Celena cried, vaulting off the wall and landing with a thud, her eyes widening as she rocked on her trembling legs and repeated, "oww..." over and over. Dilandau rolled his eyes, climbing a bit more easily off the wall and landing on two sturdy feet. He kept one hand on his sword, regarding the tall, pale blonde man with a scrutiny.

"And just who are you?" Dilandau inquired nastily. Celena recovered herself, and promptly pulled on his hair. "What was that for?!" he cried, giving her a glare. She merely smiled, grabbing the bottom of his sleeve in her hand. She walked over to Chid, looking the wide-eyed man up and down.

"He's so handsome!" she said suddenly. Hitomi peered underneath Chid's still poised arm, giving Celena an inquiring look.

"Stop that, Celena. Come on out from behind that pretty boy, bi-" Celena cut him off.

"Hitomi! You're alright!" she cried, diving past Chid and pushing him nonchalantly out of the way. The Duke glared at her, but he was cut off in turn by Dilandau.

"She doesn't look tortured or molested. Sad turn of events," he commented, watching Celena smile at the surprised Hitomi.

"Celena... What are you doing here? With _him_?" Hitomi asked, emphasizing the pronoun with disgust. Dilandau felt the childlike urge to stick out his tongue, but refrained and merely shot her a glare, his hand itching on his sword.

"With who? Dilly?" Celena raised one eyebrow, looking back at Dilandau, who was positively twitching with anger. "We came to rescue you!" Hitomi stared at her.

"Rescue me? From who?"

"From whoever kidnapped you," Celena replied, her tone becoming slightly more serious. She stood beside Dilandau, looking at him affectionately. He cleared his throat, concentrating on getting rid of the blush beginning to stain his cheeks so he could speak. After carefully avoiding her smiling face, he glared at both Chid and Hitomi.

"Not having any idea who you are," he began, indicating to the Duke, "I'm going to assume you're the Mystic Moon girl's kidnapper." Chid opened his mouth to argue, but Dilandau silenced him by raising a hand. "I can't risk the king of Fanelia's further anger, so I came to take her back."

Hitomi examined the albino closely. He spoke with a calm - albeit restrained - voice, his stature imposing and dark. His black Zaibach jacket was in bizarre contrast with the tall, white haired woman beside him, whose bright, blue eyes regarded Chid and Hitomi with interest.

"I will assure you I did not kidnap her," Chid snapped suddenly. Dilandau immediately focused his blood red gaze on the taller Duke. "What brought her here is none of your concern. She can return to Van, but she has a duty or two to attend to." Dilandau's eyes lit up with fire at Chid's obvious dismissal.

"Hitomi, care to introduce us?" Celena interjected. Hitomi blushed suddenly, as if she had forgotten something.

"Oh yes... This is.. Duke Chid. Duke of Freid and Emperor of Hudogar," she said, motioning to the tall, blonde man. He nodded, giving Dilandau an icy glare.

"I'm Celena Schezar," Celena responded, indicating to herself. She smiled at the Duke, then pointed to her glaring compatriot. "And this is Dilandau Albatou." Chid's eyes widened considerably, as he carefully looked over the two.

"But I thought Dilandau was dead!" Chid said suddenly. "Schezar... Are you related to Allen?" Dilandau snorted, and Celena merely smiled and nodded.

"That is a long story, but we do need Hitomi," she replied, swiftly cutting to the chase. Chid's stare became serious once more.

"I can't do that. We still have things to discuss," he said sternly. Hitomi stepped out, glaring at him.

"I will have you know that if Van needs me, I am leaving!" Chid blinked at her in surprise. "Celena, how did you find us?"

Dilandau cackled suddenly, narrowing his eyes. "Your pretty little prince almost lost his life trying to find you," he said nastily, as if relishing the thought, "but then the pretty boy knight saved him. I went and found Celena, and we followed the footprints of your little henchmen. They weren't very good at covering their tracks." Chid let out a growl. "The carriage was destroyed, and Hitomi was gone. That, in my book, is a kidnapping."

"Not in mine!" the Duke ground out. Hitomi narrowed her eyes at the both of them.

"I wasn't kidnapped, nor was I taken by my will. But now that you're here, I _was_ just about to be on my way," she turned her gaze on Chid, who focused his blue eyes on her.

"But you promised, didn't you?" he asked, his voice free of any condescendence. Celena raised one eyebrow, still keeping a firm grasp on the fiery Dilandau's sleeve. Despite his incredible desire to rip the throat out of the Duke, he restrained himself by the small thread that was Celena's grip.

"You know I can't do that! I can't channel the power through my body, contact it! It's not _possible_!" Hitomi cried, gritting her teeth as she stared at the firm Chid.

He watched her for a moment, then turned his face on the pair of white-haired companions. "I'm afraid we still have things to discuss. You are welcome to stay in the castle as long as she is here, but our conversations shall be private," the Duke said, recomposing himself and shaking back his blonde hair.

Just as Dilandau was about to object, Celena nodded hastily and stepped in front of him. "We would like that, but we won't wait more than three days," she announced, looking back at the albino for approval. He merely crossed his arms and looked away.

Chid pondered for a moment, then nodded. "I will have you escorted there immediately. We shan't take more than a day or two," he added. Hitomi watched the three in confusion at their obvious dissent of her plea.

"Excuse me!" she cried suddenly, halting Chid's movement back to the castle. "But I have to get back to Van! What if he's injured?" Dilandau turned to her, his eyes blazing.

"That stupid boy never dies. I wouldn't worry," he huffed, turning back to his path and following competitively behind the retreating Duke. Hitomi crossed her arms, glaring a their retreating forms. Celena placed a light hand on her shoulder, causing the surprised former girl to turn with inquisitive green eyes.

"I'm sure he's alright, Hitomi," Celena assured her, "he's strong. After what Dilandau told me, I'm sure he's alright. He and Allen are probably headed here right now. If you get any free time, we could even have a chat. There's so much to talk about!" With a smile on her face, the white-haired woman turned and followed after the boys, waving a hand to Hitomi. The brunette blinked, then followed with a shrug, her thoughts drifting to the rising of Atlantis and her King in Crisis.

***

They seemed to move like snails, the waterfalls slowly coming closer with each passing stride. Van lolled about in the back seat, his mind drifting into unconscious with each down-stroke and being jerked violently out of it with each jolt of the horse's shoulder and hip. It was a never-ending cycle of boredom as they advanced towards the rising hill.

Only an hour or two passed from their departure when Allen reined the horse in suddenly. Thrown into a sitting position, Van growled in annoyance. The knight merely put a hushed finger to his lips, and his blue eyes scanned the area around them.

"Damnit, we're being followed!" he said quietly, turning his face back to the road. He clenched his fist. "Damn that Munos..." Van turned his head, surveying the endless grass plain.

"There's nothing here, Allen. You're seeing things.. or hearing them.. or sensing them.. or whatever," he moaned, rubbing his forehead. His arm had begun throbbing, and whatever magic had been used on it to numb the pain was slowly wearing off. The knight suddenly elbowed him in the stomach. "What was that for?!" Van cried, when Allen repeated the process again.

"Shut up, will you? Do you want whoever is following us to realize that we know?" he growled, turning back to the road. "I heard the gallop. See those trees?" Allen nodded up to the forest cover extending up the shallow slope. "They must have brushed a branch. That was no animal... And I've had a sneaking suspicion for a while now."

"So what do we do? We have to get to Hitomi as quickly as possible!" Van cried, huffing. Allen snorted.

"I know, but if we lead the rider there, he'll report back. Who knows what will happen? I don't want to take any chances. As long as we travel along the trees, he can follow us and still be hidden," the knight contemplated, brushing a finger through his ruffled blonde hair. Van crossed his arms.

"What are you suggesting we do? Lose him?"

"Precisely." Flashing a triumphant grin into the trees, Allen turned the horse on its heel, spurring it into a gallop. They flew across the plain in a perpendicular line to the forest edge, moving steadily lower and towards the rippling waters of the ocean.

"We'll have to travel along the shoreline," Allen suggested, as they began to slow their pace. "I don't know if he'll be bold enough to follow; we might be hidden beneath the hill. We'll have to throw him off." Van furrowed his brow.

"Again with your farsighted conniving. We were traveling northward to begin with, correct? But if we're away from the tracks, how will we know if they continue following the same pattern?" he inquired. Allen scratched his chin, then sighed.

"We won't. We'll have to hope for the best; the tracks have been following the mountainside for some time. Just watch for the waterfalls... I think that's the only landmark we'll be able to see from the beach-line," the knight replied, easing the horse's speed as they descended the long flight towards the lower altitude. They seemed to be moving farther and farther away from the plateau rising in the distance.

"So we're going south? He won't be expecting it... But can we afford to lose time?" Van contemplated. "I'll try to contact Hitomi again." Allen nodded as they moved, waiting until they traveled further down before beginning a swift turn southward, away from their destination.

As the horse's gait slowed into a smooth walk, he closed his eyes, focusing all his energy on one person: Hitomi.

***

After Zuga had led Dilandau and Celena to their room (or rooms, I wasn't sure), Chid confronted me.

"I... I want to apologize for the way I behaved. I don't mean to force anything on you..." he trailed off, turning his blue eyes away from me. I sighed, looking at my feet.

"Don't worry. I understand. I... I will stay as long as Celena and.. Dilandau remain. I will leave after the appointed time. Until then, I will try to do what I can," I said, lifting my gaze to his. He smiled, nodding with Schezar-trademarked charm. If only he knew... I sighed, a sound which he either didn't notice or chose to ignore.

"Thank you, Lady Hitomi. You may retire to your room for some recuperation, and I will have midday supper ready in a few hours," the Duke said, his voice returning to his formal address. I nodded. "I will have our guests join us, then I will have afternoon conference with you in my study."

I nodded again, swiftly making my departure. I was disturbed enough by Dilandau and Celena's arrival to last me a week, but I didn't have that kind of time. I would just have to come to grips with all the information plaguing me as of late, and make the best of it. I made my way through the main hall and up the stairs, feeling Chid's eyes on my back the whole time.

He managed to make me feel both incredibly uncomfortable and incredibly welcome at the same time. His gaze was so much like Allen's, yet so much like his own; it was incomprehensibly (and nostalgically) reminiscent of his younger self. His hair had changed in color, but his skin had stayed a light, sheltered color. He was not condescending, but made me feel small and insignificant in the world that he commanded. He had changed so much, but almost not at all.

I sighed, walking up the staircase to my room. As soon as I was in its confines, I sat down on the floor and held my head in my hands, hoping to relieve the headache that plagued my fragile brain. My temples throbbed, and I felt the urge to vomit. This was almost as bad as the time I only fit in one hour of studying before my midterm in college.

What was I supposed to do? I couldn't contact the power of Atlantis; it wasn't a _thing_, but rather, an _essence_. It couldn't be commanded; that was exactly why it had destroyed the Draconians. How could I possibly stop such a massive thing, even if I wanted to?

I groaned, clutching the pendant at my neck for support. It glowed brightly, and suddenly, an image of Van passed through my stressed out mind. I closed my eyes, plundering my brain for the source.

__

Hitomi? I raised my eyes, my black world suddenly coming into focus. How this was possible, I didn't know.

__

Van? Is that you? I called, glancing around. My heart skipped a beat as I saw a familiar white shadow, outlined in the black world around me. I saw a head of black hair and a tragically ripped red jacket, complete with a familiar pair of slacks and boots. Van turned around, smiling instantly as soon as he caught sight of me.

__

Hitomi! I'm so glad I could reach you! Within a second, I had somehow transported myself to his side, and now clutched my arms around his middle protectively. I felt as if I ever let go, I would fall away into nothing. I had to hold on.

__

Oh Van! It's... so hectic! I felt the first tears rush to my eyes, threatening to spill. Without hesitation he wrapped his arms around me, squeezing tightly as I buried my face in his chest. He rocked me back and forth slowly, waiting a moment before responding.

__

It's alright, I'm here. Just tell me what's wrong. Where are you? His voice was calm and comforting, making my beating heart slowly return to a normal beat.

__

It's... You're not going to believe this. Prince... Duke Chid. He's... doppelgangers. It's confusing. The power of Atlantis... Atlantis might rise on Earth again! And.. Celena and Dilandau are here! What happened to you? I instantly regretted my constant flow of chatter, as Van's tight grasp on me faltered slightly.

__

What? Slow down. Duke Chid is there? How? I sighed, lifting my tear-streaked gaze from his chest.

__

It's like this. Duke Chid became emperor of Hudogar, the empire of a doppelganger clan. Chid says that the Power Spot tells him Atlantis wants to rise again, and he wants me to help convince_ it to go back! Then Dilandau and Celena showed up, and told me about your injury. Are you alright? _I watched him carefully, as he slowly processed the information.

__

That's ridiculous. _I'm fine. We - Allen and I - went to Asturia... It's weird there. ..Dilandau... didn't kill you? _His voice shifted in tones throughout his broken up sentence.

I nodded slowly._ He wanted to find me. I think he was influenced heavily by Celena. They're actually staying at Hudogar, no complaints. The power of Atlantis... I think it has something to do with Asturia. It might affect Fanelia too, Van._ At the mention of his country, Van tensed in my grasp. I clutched him to me again, nuzzling my face into his shoulder.

He reached down, absently stroking my hair. _I'm going to have to think about this. Don't do anything until I can get back to you... We're being followed, so we have to lead them off the trail. _Van ran one finger down my neck, lifting my chin slightly so I stared into his deep chocolate eyes.

__

Hudogar is a huge castle. You can't miss it... See if you can find Celena and Dilandau's tracks. They'll lead you right here. Van nodded slowly in response, lightly brushing his mouth on my nose. I stiffened, watching him as he closed his eyes, kissing my cheek this time.

He moved lower, until his mouth found mine in a tender kiss. I leaned into his embrace, feeling a tear run down my cheek at the feeling I so fervently missed. Van's soft lips moved further down, leaving its mark on my chin, traveling down my jawline to my ear. There, he nibbled lightly on my earlobe, causing me to shudder slightly.

__

I'll be there, Hitomi, he said in a low voice, kissing my neck with slightly more ferocity. I nodded mutely, my arms moving up his body to his shoulders, where I held him closer. I kissed his arched throat, nuzzling my face into his collar.

Without warning, Van pulled me into a tight embrace, burying his face into my hair. He sniffed deeply, still holding me tightly to him. Even now, he smelled the way I had always remembered; the smell of grass, woods, of everything natural and wild. He was wild, a creature of Gaea.

And suddenly I woke up.


	19. Confession Box

Welcome to chapter 18. Alright, here's the deal; since FF.net is a pansy, I edited out all the "NC-17" stuff. You can read the FULL chapter (I believe it's about 9 pages) at: http://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/view_ch.php?id=23387&cid=74145

Heed the warnings. Anyway, if you don't want to read the lemon, on with the fic!

__

Beyond the Moon

****

Eighteen

Hitomi rubbed her eyes, yawning as she slowly climbed off the floor. How she had fallen asleep there, she didn't know. But whenever she spoke to Van, it seemed, she fell into an untimely snooze.

Not long after she worked her way over to the bed, a knock came at the door. "Come in," Hitomi called weakly, letting out another yawn. Zuga opened the door, almost immediately swinging open the doors to the wooden wardrobe.

"Come and get dressed, Lady Hitomi," the doppelganger called, withdrawing a light, crême-colored gown from the closet. Hitomi sighed, getting up and taking the dress. Zuga smiled at her and bowed, leaving the room just as quickly as she had come.

Hitomi stood in front of the mirror, looking herself up and down before getting undressed. She sighed, abandoning her bra on the floor. She walked into the closet, getting over her nervousness of the wardrobe and looking around for something to wear under her gown.

Putting on a girdle was another thing altogether. After fiddling with it for some time, she called loudly for Zuga. Pattering came up to the door, and the servant woman entered in a rush.

"Yes, Lady Hitomi?" she asked. Hitomi turned around, tugging on her girdle. Immediately, Zuga's face lit up with a smile.

"Can you help me?" Hitomi asked meekly. Zuga nodded, indicating for her to turn around. Hitomi did so, watching in the mirror as the servant woman turned the girdle around so the laces rested on her back.

"Suck in," the doppelganger said. Hitomi did as she was told, and Zuga tightened it considerably. The brunette let out a surprised gasp, recovering her wits as the servant woman laced up the rest of the girdle and turned, leaving the room.

"Um... thank you," Hitomi called after her. Zuga bowed lightly before closing the door behind her. Hitomi turned back to the mirror, frowning at her appearance. Hopefully she could get her lingerie washed and wear some regular clothes soon.

After putting on the gown, Hitomi fixed her ruffled hair, washing her face with a refreshing splash of water. She didn't have long before Zuga knocked on the washroom door.

"Midday supper is ready, and Emperor Chid requests your presence," the servant woman called. Hitomi quickly opened the door, nodding in response.

***

As soon as they were let into the room, Celena dashed to the bed and did a jump-flop onto it. The doppelganger servant woman bowed respectfully and turned.

"Sir, your room is this way," she said meekly, holding the door open. Dilandau gave her a sideways glare, which caused her to shrink back further from him.

"This room is fine for both of us," he snarled, slamming the door in her face. With a huff, the albino turned back to where Celena lay spread out on the bed, hugging the down-feather pillow to her chest. "I still don't see why we have to hang around," Dilandau huffed, standing awkwardly at the doorway.

Celena sat up, bringing her knees to her chest. "I don't trust the Duke," she said quietly, playing with the soft silk of the quilt. Dilandau raised an eyebrow. "Why did he bring Hitomi here? He doesn't seem to want to tell us anything," she muttered, laying back down on the bed.

Dilandau walked across the room, taking a seat on the edge of the bed near the foot. "That's not like you," he commented. Celena sighed.

"I know. He has some other motive. I think Hitomi knows, but she seems... deceived. I'm not sure what it is, but I'll find out at lunch," she said, her voice still quiet. Dilandau cocked one eyebrow.

"I want to know why he needs her, and just what it is he wants her to do," he replied, leaning back on the bed. "Though I don't want to hang around here with nothing to do for three days!" Celena giggled, sitting up and crawling over to sit next to him.

"That garden was pretty," she replied as Dilandau let out a sigh, lying back on the quilted bed. She absently ran a finger through his hair, causing him to blush slightly and push her hand away. "The mansion is really big, too. I'm sure we'll have tons to eat!"

"Celena, just why _are_ we staying here?" he asked with a peevish voice. She merely smiled at him.

"I have a feeling that Van and Allen are on their way here, if I know my brother. They should arrive long before three days is up," Celena replied with assurance. "They will get to the bottom of this. Until then, we should just wait."

Dilandau sat up abruptly. "You _know_ they're coming here?! What will happen when they arrive and find _me_?" he demanded, glaring at her. She merely shrugged.

"As long as you don't try to kill them, I think they will both be occupied with Hitomi before they notice us. I just want to make sure nothing happens to Hitomi," she replied calmly. Dilandau sighed. Celena never ceased to amaze him with her amazing ability to read a situation.

She flopped down suddenly beside him, folding her hands over her stomach. The room was vast in expanse, but had few furnishings beside the bed, a tapestry or two, a desk, and a washroom door. A small wooden dresser sat in the far corner, and its finished surface was covered in dust.

"Dilandau," Celena asked quietly. The man in question turned his head, giving her his full attention. "You are more than just my friend, or my brother, or my counterpart, or my companion. I guess... I haven't realized it until now." At this point, she had more than just his full attention; he watched her with narrowed red eyes, his gaze penetrating but not angry... he seemed more earnest than anything.

Celena sighed, closing her eyes, unable to hold his stare anymore. "I don't ever remember being oppressed by you; it was all just forgotten after the sorcerers were through with me. It was only until I first spoke to you that I even knew of your existence." She looked up once more, her blue eyes cloudy and unsure. "When I needed a friend, you were there, whether or not you were friendly or voluntary about it. Why did you reply to me, Dilandau?"

Dilandau bit his lip. He had never been this nervous in his entire life; he had always been so sure of himself, so confident of his abilities. But now, he felt as if he could make a mistake at any time, and he would never be able to go back. 

"Because you were my light," he replied quietly. "And you still are." Without warning, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close to himself. Celena let out a surprised gasp when she felt his hands tighten against her back, but the slight trembling in his arms seemed to display another emotion. Celena slowly lifted her hands, holding behind his neck as she responded to his tight embrace.

"Why did you release me?" Dilandau asked after some moments. He released his grip slightly, allowing her to look up at him inquisitively.

"Because... because I wanted not to be _in_ you, but to be _with _you," Celena replied, her voice low and nervous. Dilandau reached down, taking her chin in his hand and lifting it, so she was forced to look into his eyes. "Because I love you, Dilandau."

They lay for some time, her arms wrapped around his neck, his hand clutching her waist and the fabric of her dress. "Do you love me enough now," he began, "to love me forever?" He searched her wide, sky blue eyes, his hand absently tucking a strand of feathery hair behind her ear.

Suddenly, Celena reached up, planting a full kiss on his lips. Dilandau blinked in surprise, before looking down at the woman clutching him tightly, her mouth pressed eagerly to his, her eyes squeezed closed. He responded in like manner, parting his lips lightly.

His tongue lightly ran along her waiting lips, eagerly completing the journey as she drew them apart for him. He met with unexpected resistance, her tongue nuzzling his lightly before mimicking his advance. Dilandau enveloped both his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him. She let out a small sound as the buttons of his jacket dug into her chest.

Drawing away with reluctance, he began disentangling himself from her so he could remove his jacket. Celena uttered a little whimper of response, still holding tightly onto him. Her arms trembled slightly, so he held her comfortingly with one hand while he finished removing the cumbersome overcoat. He tossed it to the floor, his soft, white shirt making a welcome change to Celena.

She nuzzled her face into Dilandau's chest, still holding tightly onto him. He sighed in response, pulling her closer to him.

Without warning, the albino rolled onto his back, pulling her with him. Dilandau slid off the bed, catching the surprised Celena in his arms before she tumbled off. One arm tucked under her knees and one arm under her back, she clutched him as he walked to the head of the enormous bed.

Dilandau leaned over, ready to deposit her on the bed, before an evil glint appeared in his eye. "Do you?" he asked, leaning his face closer to Celena's. She drew back slightly, giving him a slightly nervous look.

"Do I what?"

"Do you love me enough now, to love me forever?" He kept her suspended an inch or less over the bed, making the both of them itch to be down on the soft comforter.

"I do, Dilandau Albatou," she replied in a low voice, lowering the lids on her light blue eyes. He grinned evilly, setting her down lightly on the bed. Dilandau propped her head against the pillow, standing back and looking her from head to toe. Celena blushed immensely, very aware of his analyzing gaze.

"You've changed a lot since you first took over," he said quietly, leaning down to plant a light kiss on her nose. "You know, I've never had feelings for a woman in my life." Her eyebrows raised in surprise, as she eagerly accepted another gentle kiss to her lips.

"Allen never tried to get me a suitor," she replied, her voice light, "the only men who ever cared about me were he and Jajuka." He traveled further down to her cheek, dropping light kisses along her jaw and neck.

"I had three female Dragonslayers," Dilandau said, his voice becoming low and husky, his words interrupted by the tender kisses he planted up to her throat, "they liked me, but I think I was especially mean to them because I didn't want their attentions." He lowered himself slightly onto the bed, propping his hands on the quilt as he continued down her neck to her collarbone. Unable to respond, Celena merely let out a light murmur.

"I wanted to kill... fire is a really great thing," Dilandau began again, his voice deep and seducing. "More than anything in the world, I wanted to kill Van, to get revenge on everyone," he continued, moving his whole body onto the bed just beside her, still propped up on his knees and elbows. He sat back, looking her over. She trembled slightly, raising her gaze to his. "But now, all I want is you."

"Oh Dilandau," Celena replied huskily, suddenly lifting herself up, wrapping her arms around his neck. Dilandau let her pull him down on top of her, her mouth finding his as their bodies molded on top of the soft quilt. He kicked off his boots, letting them fall discarded off the bed, Celena's worn traveling slippers following not long after.

*** -*-

"Your brother will be very unhappy," Dilandau commented as Celena lay down beside him, propping her head up on one hand. Her eyes wandered down his chest, which was decently defined with sleek muscle. She ran one finger along his collar bone, her eyes meeting his.

"Yes, he will," she replied, lightly kissing his nose. Dilandau raised one silver eyebrow. "But he doesn't control my life." 

"It didn't appear that way at first," he murmured, pulling the blanket tightly around them and lightly tracing patterns on her back.

Celena snorted. "He babied me for so long when I got back, I grew sick of it. I was happy when you made your appearance; I could defy him." She looked almost happy about the thought, something which surprised him. 

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Mr. and Mrs. Albatou, you are being summoned to midday supper," the servant woman called. Celena let out a laugh at the title, which she then futilely hid beneath the quilt. Dilandau responded with a scowl.

"I'll have you know we're not married!" he called back, ready to leap out of bed and strangle the woman.

"The sounds I heard earlier would refute that," Zuga replied with a slight mock in her voice. Dilandau's face turned a bright red, which Celena could swear spread all the way across his ears. "I was instructed by my master to bring you new clothes. I suggest you make yourselves scarce so I can bring them in!" Dilandau instantly jumped into bed, pulling the covers over the both of them. Celena giggled, hiding under the protective tent that he erected angrily over them.

The door opened and closed, a call from the servant woman outside telling them it was alright to come out. She left with a laugh, leaving an extremely angry Dilandau and a giggling Celena to climb into their fancy new clothes.

***

The duo had reached the beach before noon, and the modest slope of the ascending plateau barred them from the tell-tale sounds of the crashing waterfall. Feeling disoriented, Allen had reluctantly switched seats with Van on the tired, lumbering gray stallion as they plodded along the coastline.

The grass became sparse closer to the rippling water, drowning into a small plain of thin, white sand before tapering off into the ocean. 

"When do we get to turn around?" Van asked at length, his voice irritable and antsy. He reined the horse in to a halt, turning to the thoughtful Allen.

The knight sighed, diverting his eyes away from the mesmerizing lapping waves and back to the grassy plateau in the distance. "I think we've lost him by now. But he'll be expecting us to go back up onto higher ground, so we should take the coastline," Allen replied. He tapped his chin thoughtfully, before suddenly climbing off the horse. "Get off."

Van gave him a confused look. "What? Why?"

"Just do it." Sighing, the king slipped off as well. In a matter of seconds, Allen had removed the saddle and blanket, and carried the tack into the water, where the salty waves slapped at his precious leather boots. Van watched in confusion as the knight heaved the saddle back, flinging it off into the water, the blanket following soon after.

"What was that for?!" Van cried, keeping a hold on the surprised horse. Allen looked back at him with a neutral expression.

"If our little follower sees our tracks doubling back on themselves, he'll know we tricked him. We're going to walk in the water," he replied. Van took a breath, closing his dropped jaw. Allen stood beside the horse, offering his hand as a stepping stone.

"You're not joking, are you?" Allen shook his head, and Van reluctantly climbed back onto the stallion's bare, sweaty back. With uncanny agility, the knight vaulted on behind him. The king slowly led the horse into the water, the stallion jumping at the feel of the cold liquid against his legs. Van urged him on, the two companions finally getting on their way. As they passed through the four-inch-deep water, their tracks were almost instantly washed away. 

The plateau rose higher above them, beginning to blot out their view of the compass-like mountains. Their disappearance began to unnerve Van, but he was assured that they were traveling in the right direction. His mind began to wander back to his conversation with Hitomi. Allen had had to poke him in the stomach with his elbow so that the king didn't topple right off the horse in his vision-induced slumber.

Celena and Dilandau? The puzzle was just too complicated; "Allen," Van asked, "why would Dilandau care about Hitomi's whereabouts?" Van looked back, gauging the knight's response.

"What do you mean?" Allen countered, his brow furrowed.

"I mean, that what would override all of Dilandau's many vendettas against Hitomi?" Allen turned his head, looking out over the clear, rippling water.

"Celena." Van raised his eyebrows, still keeping his gaze on the knight's stoic face. Allen slowly looked back, giving the inquirer an equally questioning expression. "Why?"

"Your sister and Dilandau found Hitomi, but she was too confused to make sense of everything when I spoke to her. I tried to reach her again, but she was either asleep or busy," Van replied, looking back at the endless waves ahead of them.

"What?! And.. Dilandau didn't... you know..?" Van shook his head.

"From what I understood, they're staying at the castle of 'Hudogar'," he replied calmly. Allen furrowed his brow in confusion.

"I don't get it," the knight confessed.

"Neither do I."


	20. Ascendancy

Hmm... Didn't give people a chance to respond on the last chapter, but oh well. Reviews have been lacking lately. *shrug* I'm considering raising the rating to R now, but I need to know if that will affect too many people's ability to access/read. I'd like any feedback available. With the last chapter we reached 82 pages and 50,000 words; longest of any of my stories ever written. All hail!

__

Beyond the Moon

****

Nineteen

Merle knocked at the door again, raising one eyebrow at her husband. Gaddess shrugged his shoulders, climbing down the stone stairway to peer into one of the lower windows.

"It doesn't look like there's anyone here," he announced, covering his view to reduce the polarity of the window. 

"Gaddess, go put the horses away. I'm going to invite myself in and take a look around. One of the servants should at least be answering," Merle replied, indicating to the two animals eating down the front lawn. She opened the door, peering inside, as Gaddess took the two horses by the reins and led them around to the back of the enormous house.

The cat woman let herself in, slowly closing the door behind her. The house was eerily quiet; not a sound could be heard, even to her refined hearing. Merle walked down the finely-furnished entrance hallway, taking the left wing. She peered into each room, finding nothing but made beds and more silence. Merle stopped halfway down the hallway, sighing and putting her hand to her chin. _If I were a Schezar, where would I be?_ she wondered, continuing on her search.

Merle paused at the kitchen, pushing the door open slightly. She was greeted with a small, soft light, which appeared to be from a tiny candle on the far counter. Raising an eyebrow, she walked into the kitchen.

Merle let out a gasp. Sitting at his usual table was Jajuka, one leg propped up on the table, the other hanging loosely at his side. His head was bowed, his usually long, radiant, curly mane stuck in a mangy mop around his face. One of his massive paws drummed on the table, his claws clicking in regular intervals on the wooden surface.

"Jajuka?" Merle asked quietly, walking further into the room. The beast man ignored her, his body unmoving beside his consistent drumming on the table. "Jajuka, where is everyone?"

"Gone," he replied, his voice flat. Jajuka raised his gaze, his face expressionless.

"What do you mean, gone? Van and Hitomi should still be here, at least," Merle argued. Jajuka shook his head.

"Nope. Left two days ago for Palas." Merle furrowed her brow, looking around the room.

"What about Allen?" she pressed. The dog man responded with yet another negative nod.

"Nope. Gone after Dilandau." Merle raised her eyebrows in surprise, sitting down across from the sullen Jajuka.

"Dilandau? What about Celena?"

"Gone." The cat woman put her hand on his, stopping his incessant drumming.

"Just what do you mean by Dilandau? I thought he was dead, or gone, or whatever," Merle insisted. Jajuka merely shook his head again and pulled his hand away, setting it down in the fold of his shirt.

"Dilandau _left_. He and Celena are no longer one," the dog man replied cryptically. Merle let out a frustrated growl.

"Okay, tell me exactly what happened," she said, turning her chair to be more comfortable. It was at that moment that Gaddess' call echoed from down the hall.

"Merle?! Where are you?"

"Kitchen!" she called back irritably, leaning forward on the table despite her restricting dress. Jajuka raised his gaze again, rubbing one arm across his glazed eyes. Gaddess came bursting into the room at that moment, looking awkwardly around the dimly-lit kitchen.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" he asked, his teal hair turning a lime color in the candlelight. Merle glanced up, then back at Jajuka.

"The night before last," the dog man began, sighing, "after Van and Hitomi left, Dilandau took off. He and Celena must have separated in the night, because her crying woke me up. I told Allen, and he left after Dilandau. I left Celena for a few moments to get a wink of sleep, and when I woke up, she was gone too." Jajuka paused, lowering his eyes to the floor.

"What about the servants?" Gaddess pried.

"In the right wing. There's nothing to cook, no beds to make, no laundry to do. I told them all to go away," Jajuka replied sourly. Merle raised her eyebrows, giving Gaddess a knowing look.

"Van and Hitomi went back to Palas, correct?" the cat girl verified. Jajuka nodded. "Okay. Stay here, Jajuka, and try not to look so... Sick. Turn on a few lights, for goodness sake," Merle scolded. She took Gaddess by the arm and led him into the hall, closing the kitchen door.

"To Palas?" he asked. Merle nodded.

"Dilandau most likely went after Van; Allen after Dilandau, and Celena after Allen. They must be in Palas by now," she replied. With that, the two quickly left the house. The sun sat directly above them in the sky, giving the day a pleasant warmth as they trotted off down the road toward Palas.

***

I took a seat at the table just to the left of Chid, who sat at the head. The room looked brighter, as if more of the various torches lined along the high, stone walls were lit. Sitting on the other end of the table - which had been significantly shortened, leading me to believe that it had originally been composed of two smaller wooden tables - were Dilandau and Celena. The former glared incessantly at the Duke, who waited patiently for the appetizers to arrive. Celena, on the other hand, was blushing immensely, for reasons I had no idea of. She twiddled her fingers, glancing down every once in a while, causing the red on her face to grow.

I coughed, diverting everyone's attention to myself. I sighed, growling on the inside over the immense tension Dilandau's harsh gaze was causing.

"So, Celena," I asked, attempting small talk, "what brought you here?" The white-haired woman glanced up at me, smiling brightly.

"Dilandau, of course," Celena replied quickly. The albino raised his eyes at the sound of his name, and looked over at the woman beside him. I raised one eyebrow, watching the exchange curiously. Rather than glaring at her, or issuing some kind of reprimand to her, I noticed a soft plush to Dilandau's usually pale cheeks. My surprise increased as she looked back at him, her blush spreading even further.

It was then that a servant opened the off-door, bringing out two large plates of steaming... fried... things. I sighed, preparing myself for another chew-and-eat-without-tasting session. Chid remained silent for the most part, obviously off in his own world. Not wanting to disturb him, I decided to return to my bird observation session.

The pair across the table seemed to be completely ignoring their food, focusing more on each other. Dilandau tried his best to avoid looking at Celena, but failed miserably. Every time he would reach for one of the bizarre fried foods (if you could call it that), her hand would accidentally land on the same one. They would then blush, pull away, and try again not to catch each other's glances. It was like being in junior high all over again.

I watched with increasing curiosity as the main course arrived. It looked fairly much like roasted ham, and I could feel my mouth watering as I cut off a large slice for myself. As I ate the scrumptious, pink meat, I continued my watching. Dilandau had accidentally bumped Celena in the eye with his elbow in the rush to get to the ham-like meal, and now tried his best to make amends without appearing too obvious. He glanced around nervously, poking her in the ribs to stop her from crying. I unconsciously leaned in as he lowered his hand below the table, earning himself a giant smile from the girl beside him. I ducked under the table momentarily holding the façade of picking up a fallen wiping-cloth, and saw them holding hands, fingers intertwined with one another. I smiled faintly, before bumping my head on the table on my way up.

Thoroughly through with the two, I turned back to Chid. He seemed to be in a daze, picking at his untouched food with his fork. "Duke Chid," I asked, waving my hand. His eyes instantly focused on me, a look of surprise on his face.

"Oh Hitomi, please accept my apologies. I've just been feeling a little lost," he said with assurance, giving me a smile. I nodded, watching as the meal was gradually taken away. Chid seemed to daze out once again, so I instead tapped my finger on the table. Without warning, the Duke stood up, catching the attention of the juvenile-like couple.

"If you will please excuse us, now, I have some matters to discuss with Lady Hitomi in private," he said, his voice suddenly becoming deep and authoritative. Dilandau stood back up, giving him a death glare, his hand finding the sword at his hand.

The albino jerked suddenly as Celena touched his arm. He instantly dropped his hand from his hilt, turning on his heel and striding out of the hall. Celena remained, nodding respectfully. "Thank you for the meal, and for your hospitality," she said quietly, smiling and trotting after the retreating Dilandau.

The Duke sat back down, looking slightly quizzical. I smiled. "To be young and in love," I said quietly, laughing to myself. It was hypocritical to say it, but it was so true. Chid raised one eyebrow at me. I shook my head. "Nevermind. Let's get down to business."

I leaned back in my chair, watching Chid for a moment, who remained silent. "I can't just... _contact_ the power. It's not a living thing that you can just communicate with," I declared at last, sitting forward against the table in a very un-ladylike way. The Duke sighed, closing his eyes. "I don't want to be involved. Last time I tried to help, to change fate, it backfired on me." _And neither Varie nor Grandmother will save me this time_, I added silently. 

"Like when you read my fortune?" Chid asked quietly, his eyes raising. He wore a solemn expression, one tinged with regret. I nodded slowly. "I don't want you to go through that again, Hitomi," he said honestly, refusing to meet my gaze. 

"I don't know if I can save the world this time," I confessed. I sank back into my chair, covering my face with my hands. "I don't know what to do!"

A comforting hand landed on my shoulder. I refused to look up. I couldn't help the world, not this time. I didn't want to be a part of it again! I would only bring horrible fates, all results of my anxiety.

My anxiety. I slowly raised my eyes, brushing away the tears I hadn't realized had appeared with one hand. I'm no longer a naive fifteen-year-old freshman, I told myself. I'd grown, I'd matured...

"I have to face the reality," I said suddenly, earning myself a wide-eyed look from the worried Duke. "I have to really grow up." I slowly stood, looking down at Chid and smiling slightly. "I'm going to do a reading."

"Are you sure, Hitomi?" he replied suddenly. I nodded. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to..."

"Don't worry," I responded quickly, smiling. "It's been eight long years, Prince Chid." I turned, striding slowly out of the hall, before looking back. "I'll try my best."

***

Van swayed precariously, his head tilting with each slap of the waves against the horse's slowly moving feet. "Can't we go any faster?" he moaned, leaning forward on the creature's bare back. It ignored him, plodding along at an irritatingly slow speed.

"If we do, there will be too many splashes, too loud. Look, we're getting closer," Allen said, pointing up. Sure enough, the plateau had risen to its highest point above them, and traveled in a straight line ahead. On its farthest edge, it dipped suddenly down into the water below. 

"I can hear the falls," Van replied suddenly, halting the horse. He strained his ears, listening. "I do!" He quickly jerked on the animal's reins, causing the surprised horse to jump out of the water. Before Allen could utter a response, the king shouted, kneeing the creature in the ribs and sending it soaring across the beach toward the steep slope.

"Vaaaaan!" Allen cried as they swung up the hill, losing momentum as the terrified animal scratched and slipped on various rocks jutting out of the seemingly grassy hill. The knight held in a cry as the horse's legs coiled up beneath them, the beast leaping up higher, grabbing onto the grass and stones with its feet. It clambered up, its movements become slightly more controlled as Van urged it on. 

They ascended slowly, the horse breaking into a pounding, irregular trot-lope and hopping like a deer despite its two heavy riders up the slope. Van held roughly onto the mane, Allen clutching at Van's coat with wide eyes. The animal tripped suddenly, almost sending the knight flying before it could regain its balance and continue up at an even more feverish pace.

Without warning, the two riders lurched forward. Van let out a howl as his nose came into painful contact with the stallion's whither, Allen clutching onto the beast with his knees to prevent from falling off for a second time. When they opened their eyes, they found themselves standing on the far edge of an immense, grassy plain.

With one terrified look at the long fall down, Van urged the horse away from the steep hill. Sweat dripped down the creature's neck and shoulders, joined by small beads from both the exhausted riders' foreheads. Van raised his eyes and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Look! It's a castle! Think that's where Hitomi is?" he asked eagerly, pointing to the stone building standing off in the distance. The grass rippled in a light breeze, drawing Allen out of the awe at his near-death experience.

"Shall we go take a look?" the knight replied. Van nodded, turning the exhausted horse towards the high cliffs. A small forested area rippled down the rocky mountain, forming a semi-circle around the hidden side of the stone castle. The horse, upon resistance to anything beyond an excruciatingly slow trot, finally meandered down to a casual walk. The sun still sat high in the sky, but had begun to wane past noon. The two riders sat in silence as the breeze began to pick up, causing the vast expanses of lush, green grass to ripple like emerald waves in front of them. Of course, with each companion being lost in his own thoughts, they ignored the beauty of the gradually clearing sapphire sky or the distant chatter of the white-capped waves.

***

Hitomi walked back slowly to her room, making sure to avoid anyone - not like she saw anyone beside Zuga - on her way. She quickly closed the door behind her, collapsing on the bed in a heap.

__

Damnit Van! Where are you?! She buried her head in the quilt, holding it closely around herself. Squeezing her eyes closed, Hitomi took her pendant in her fingers, trying at least to dowse for him. But to no avail; he was awake and moving, and couldn't be easily disturbed.

Letting out a sigh, Hitomi heaved herself up off the bed. She walked into the washroom, examining it before calling for Zuga. The servant woman rushed in after a few minutes, allowing Hitomi to request a hot bath. The doppelganger disappeared, and the brunette allowed herself some time to comb through her unruly hair and pick at her gown. _What a disaster this is turning out to be,_ she thought with an exasperated sigh. _Maybe I should have just stayed at home_.

Hitomi suddenly jerked out of her thoughts, eyes wide. It had been at least a month before she arrived to Gaea that her 'anxiety' about Van, about everything, had really escalated. When Ayaka read her novel, her reaction had triggered all those old feelings, all her pain and joy and sorrow from her many adventures. She missed Merle's stupid possessiveness, Allen's knightly stature, and Van's... Van. The touch of his raven hair, the smell of grass and wilderness and everything wonderful and beautiful... That was Gaea.

__

Anxiety. Hitomi sat down on the floor, bringing her knees up to her chest. _Fate._ She crossed her arms over her legs, burying her face in them. _Wishes. Destiny._ That was what made up Atlantis...

"The key to everything," she murmured quietly, looking up in shocked realization. Suddenly, the door opened, allowing Zuga to walk in carrying an unnatural load of four full buckets of water. Hitomi jumped up to help, but the servant woman shook her hand and took each bucket, dumping them into the tub. She merely smiled and left, leaving a stunned Hitomi in her wake.

She shrugged, gratefully stripping down and climbing into the warm waters. The small lapping waves enveloped her, caressing her dry skin and soothing her tired nerves. Her brown hair floated in the water about her shoulders, and she carefully ran her fingers through it before applying some of the strange hair soap provided to her the night before. 

A sudden low hum caused Hitomi to jump, sending the soap flying from her hands and into the water. Looking around for the source of the sound, she was suddenly enveloped in darkness.

__

Not another vision, she groaned, looking frantically around the black void. "What is it?!" she cried, scrambling to her feet. She seemed to be floating, but standing on solid ground at the same time. Hitomi jumped back as she felt a whiff of air go past her face.

A small, black feather drifted by, settling on the unseen ground below her feet. Hitomi picked up the object, furrowing her brow. "A black feather," she murmured. It was so familiar... it couldn't be Van's...

"Folken?" Hitomi asked meekly, looking around for the supposed source. "Folken! Is that you?!" she cried, dropping the feather in her haste.

"Calm down, Hitomi," came a deep, reassuring voice. Hitomi's eyes widened. "Yes, it's me."

Hitomi picked up the feather once more, clutching it in her hands as a long, white shadow appeared before her. Wide, wing shaped silhouettes spread across the invisible ground, little black feathers flying about her. A tall figure appeared, still enveloped in darkness and only visible by the chalky shadows that almost reached her feet along an unseen plane. Hitomi took an automatic step back as a light appeared, making a head of spiky silvery-blue hair visible in the blackness. Red pupils peered out from beneath a black shadow, two long, normal arms extending towards her. Hitomi resisted the urge to collapse in a dead faint as Folken looked up at her, his eyes deep and ruby in a welcoming presence. Slowly he unfurled his black wings, sending a breeze of feathers flying about her awestruck face.

"Hitomi," he said, his voice deep and emotional, "I bring you the answers."


	21. Double Sightings

Inspiration, inspiration!

__

Beyond the Moon

****

Twenty

It was Folken.

I stared at him, unable to take my eyes off the vision before me. The world had all turned black beside the figure who addressed me; black wings spread wide, his light teal hair spiking all about his head and trailing down his back, and two real, human arms outstretched.

I took a cautious step towards him, one hand extended as if looking for some kind of shield, a void that would prevent Folken from being real. "Hitomi," he murmured, watching me with his soft, brown-red eyes.

I launched myself into his arms, hugging him tightly. "You're real!" I cried, jumping back just as quickly as I had come. He didn't appear stunned, and merely put his hands on my shoulders.

"In a way," Folken replied softly, folding his wings at his back. He stepped forward, hugging me slightly before releasing me completely. My mind was in a whirl; Folken was dead. This was a vision. How come he felt so real? He interrupted my thoughts. "I'm dead, Hitomi, but I managed to reach you."

I nodded, focusing my gaze on him. He wore a thin tunic, which hung from his broad shoulders in a casual fashion. The purple Strategos tattoos he had borne on his eyes and cheek in life were gone, and he looked much younger than the Folken I remembered.

"Hitomi, I don't have much time," he said, bringing me to reality. I nodded slowly, looking up at him. Folken smiled, lightly touching my head with his hand. His real hand, in the flesh. I smiled back; it made perfect sense that he wouldn't appear with his metal arm if he _was_ just an apparition of the dead. It wasn't too new to me. "Do you know why Atlantis is reawakening?"

I shook my head. "I was only told the facts by Chid," I replied quietly, locking gazes with him. Folken nodded slowly. "I came to do a tarot reading."

"You've grown up so much," Folken mused, watching me affectionately. "This time, you have to help. I have some answers for you." 

"I... I know I do. I just don't know what it is exactly that I have to do," I replied quietly, tucking my hands behind my back. Folken place an assuring hand on my shoulder, drawing my eyes up to meet his. He smiled softly at me.

"When you were home, on the Mystic Moon," he began, "how long before you returned to Gaea was it that you started thinking about us again?" I furrowed my brow. He was making me think again on the point I had made not long before.

"About a month or more," I replied. Folken nodded in response.

"You thought about Van, did you not?" I raised one eyebrow.

"Yes, of course," I replied, as if it were a given.

Folken stooped down slightly, so he was now eye-level with myself. It was then that I noticed I hadn't grown in height much since the last time we met. "You wanted to leave your old self behind and show him what you had become," he said quietly, lightly touching my chin with his hand. He lifted it, looking deeply into my eyes. I felt my heartbeat become rapid, and I gulped nervously. I felt like I was in a dark room, my very psyche being slowly dissected and ascertained. "You wanted to come back."

I nodded slowly, a feeling of relief spreading through me as he released me, his expression once more becoming the soft Folken I remembered. "Atlantis existed on the Mystic Moon, but created Gaea in its image," he said, lifting his gaze away from mine, "Gaea was created to be everything your Earth was not. Years ago, your grandmother came with the assistance of Atlantis to calm the heart of Leon Schezar. You had a much more complicated destiny; to rescue Gaea from one of your own: Dornkirk." I slowly nodded my head. It had not taken me long to discover Emperor Dornkirk's true identity: he went by the first name of Isaac, claimed to have experimented with Gravity and alchemy, and oddly enough, he seemed to be wearing a seventeenth century wig. 

"Hitomi, it was your anxiety that is raising Atlantis," Folken said suddenly. I stared up at him with wide eyes. "You wanted to come back; the only way that could have happened without the help of a Drag-energist or your pendant was by the help of the power of Atlantis." Folken's head jerked suddenly, and he looked back at me. "I don't have much time left. I did not know much about Dilandau Albatou, other than that he was a fate-alteration experiment by the sorcerers. When you wanted to leave your old self behind, become detached from what you were on Earth, you inadvertently caused the revival of Dilandau. In truth, he and Celena are two different people, yet one in the same; they are a part of each other, the product of years of experimentation and mind-merging, but they are two completely separate personalities."

It was then that I noticed the trembling in my arms. I was having difficulty processing all he told me; but he continued on. "Hitomi, you have to abandon your anxiety. You have to want to help, to want to be yourself in every part of you, here, on Gaea. Whether it be for Gaea herself or for Van; Atlantis will rise and the power will spread unless you can think with your heart and not with your fears."

It was at that moment that I realized I hadn't visualized myself any sort of clothing; I stood in front of this apparition of Folken in nothing but my birthday suit. I let out a scream, covering my chest. Folken grinned and winked at me. Before I could react, he had turned around and disappeared into the blackness.

I wasn't sure if I had been asleep or not. I didn't remember closing my eyes, or opening them for that matter; the world merely came slowly back into focus, clearing away the black shroud I had been enveloped in. I sat in the still warm water, leaning against the back of the bathtub. "And take of Van, will you?"

I jumped at the voice, looking around wildly. I heard a chuckle, and then the sound disappeared altogether. It was Folken.

I sighed, slipping back into the water. My anxiety caused the rise of Atlantis? It was me making everything bad happen all over again? I let out a low moan of hopelessness, sinking deeper into the water. I exhaled, causing little bubbles to rise to the surface around my eyes. 

Was he saying that I had caused the separation of Dilandau and Celena, because I wanted to separate from myself? I put my hands over my head, dipping under the water so it completely surrounded me. I sat under as long as I could, until I burst from the surface gasping for breath. I had brought myself to Gaea? It was my own wishes that caused Atlantis to rise?

...it was awakening to give me what I wanted?

***

"So, Allen, how exactly do we get in there?" Van asked. The pair had dismounted their exhausted mount, and now stood in front of the high, stone castle. They had carefully avoided the front gates, due to the two guards standing sentry to either side of the drawbridge. Though there was no well to speak of, the walls rose considerably high on both sides of the castle. They had yet to ride around to the garden on the far side, and had at first been looking for a door, ladder, or vine of some kind along the wall.

"We have no ropes, no climbing gear, and no other way to get over," Allen replied calmly. The castle was built with two high turrets, which rose on the east and west sides. They framed the high entryway, which faced northward. It was designed to endure anything the elements could deal it, and seemed no less in wear and tear for it.

Van sighed, his eyes traveling up the bare stone wall, just below the far east turret. There was a small window, from which he could see a faint light. A sudden movement caught his eye.

"Allen!" he whispered, poking the knight in the arm. Allen raised one eyebrow. "Look! Someone's up there!" Van pointed at the window, where a figure could be seen standing up. The knight furrowed his brow, looking closer.

"Van, that's not someone. That's a _woman_," he said, lowering his eyes. Van looked at Allen in confusion, before the realization dawned on him.

"Shit! We're spying!" He instantly lowered his eyes from the figure, which seemed to be clothing itself. The two waited for a few moments, heads bowed, before cautiously glancing back up at the open window. "I can't believe I just did that," Van growled, peering closer. The figure came closer to the window, making it easier for the two spies to make her out.

"Is.. is.." Allen blinked, peering closer. The face appeared in the window, a brown-haired, green eyed woman looking out thoughtfully. She seemed unaware of her two watchers, her slightly curled, damp hair fluttering in the drifting breeze.

Before Allen could react, Van hollered at the top of his lungs. "HITOMI!" The woman blinked in surprise, searching beyond the wall for the sound. When she saw nothing, she seemed to shrug it off as hearing things, until her gaze found the ground right below her.

"Van?! Allen?!" she cried, almost falling out the window. Van jumped up, waving his arm erratically. Hitomi stood up abruptly, covering her mouth and waving back fervently. "Van! Get up here!" she yelled. Van shook his head, and Allen stepped in front of him.

"We can't get in without being seen by the guards!" the knight hollered back. Hitomi, looking too overjoyed at seeing them to remove herself from the window, bit her lip.

"Come around the back! There's a shorter wall behind the garden!" she cried, leaning out the window and indicating around to the southern side of the castle. "I'll meet you there!" With that, she disappeared from the ledge. Van looked at Allen, and, with a giant grin plastered on his face, proceeded to jump on the bareback horse and pull the knight up behind him. The two turned towards to the wall, galloping alongside it towards the trees on the far side of the castle.

Some ways after clearing the back of the immense stone building, the wall abruptly dispersed into a significantly smaller granite fence. Sitting high on the horse's back, Allen could barely see over the top and into the immense, lush garden. He sat up farther, dodging the various miniature turrets lining the small wall as he looked for the back gates of the castle.

"There she is!" Allen cried, signaling over the fence. Van nodded, reining the horse into a stop. "I'll go first."

"Like hell you will!" Van returned, making a point by shoving the animal's reins into Allen's surprised hands. He leaned precariously on the horse's withers, grabbing the wall in his hands. 

"Van!" a high voice called from the other side.

"Right here!" he cried back, pushing his feet off the surprised stallion's back. As he wriggled his way onto the wall his chest leaned heavily against it, his legs dangling on the other side. Van looked up, searching the garden as he pulled himself all the way onto the wall.

"I'm down here," Hitomi said, looking up at the black-haired man sitting like a hawk on the fence. Without another word, he leaped off and landed almost on top of her.

"Hitomi!" he cried, grabbing the surprised woman in his arms. Van's knees wobbled slightly as he pulled her in closer, not caring about anything beside Hitomi.

"Van... you're... squishing... me..." Hitomi managed out. Van jerked out of his passionate embrace and reluctantly let her go, his face alight with a wide grin.

"Van! Over here!" Allen called suddenly, interrupting their little reunion. Van begrudgingly turned, helping the annoyed knight up onto the wall. He climbed down the other side with ease, wobbling on his feet before standing up straight, prim, and proper. 

"Oh my God, I am so happy to see you!" Hitomi cried without warning, hugging Van. Allen raised his eyebrows in surprise, then smiled as Van wrapped his arms back around her without hesitation. They slowly parted, giving one another one last squeeze before turning to face the watching Allen.

"You're alright, which is good," the knight noted, stepping out of the small flowerbed on which he had landed. Hitomi nodded, smiling.

"Actually, the Emperor here is Prince... _Duke_ Chid," she replied, nodding towards the castle. Allen's eyebrows flew up in surprise.

"...Chid?" he verified, blinking. Hitomi nodded.

"But you may have to slink around for a while; I don't know if he wants you two here or not," she added, looking nervously at the open back gate. Van furrowed his brow.

"Why would he not?" he asked in confusion. Hitomi shook her head.

"I'm not exactly sure. Why else do you think he took me without telling you?" she responded. Allen rubbed his chin.

"I think it would be best if we just spoke to him," the knight reasoned.

Hitomi objected. "I don't think that's a wise idea. He's been acting strange since I got here; it's a really, really long story. It would be best if you heard it before making assumptions," she advised. Allen and Van exchanged looks, before the two nodded reluctantly. "There's my room's window," Hitomi said, pointing out a large window above them. Vines wound around it, spreading across the entirety of the stone castle. Some of the vine was controlled by a high, wooden lattice, which attached to the stone sill of the window. "It's only on the second level; just climb the lattice," she instructed. Allen looked at her nervously, but Van jumped at the task.

"We'll meet you in the room," he said, already walking across the garden towards the bottom. Hitomi nodded.

"Keep your voices down, though. The servant woman will be up to my room soon, and if she comes in before I do, just go into the bathroom and make splashing sounds," Hitomi said, already pacing back towards the main gates. She disappeared stealthily into them, the door closing slowly behind them.

"A girl sneaking boys into her room," Allen commented, watching Van climb expertly above him. He placed his hands on the lattice, furrowing his brow as he began his ascent. When the wooden weave wobbled or rattled, the two passengers grabbed onto the thick vines twining with the structure. 

Hitomi walked stealthily across the wide hallway, looking around with suspicion before making a dash for the stairs. She climbed quickly up them, the two guards usually posted gone during most of the day. The entire palace was eerily silent; it was only a day before that she remembered walking into a clustered hallway, filled with benzas and shuffling doppelgangers here and there. There were still ropes hanging from the walls and hay strewn in various places, but it seemed stately on the whole.

Hitomi quickly found her room, closing the door behind her. She pulled over a tapestry hanging near the large, wooden entryway, and tucked it into the small space between the door and its frame. Luckily, the door entered the room facing the bed, and had a wall blocking the desk and window. Hitomi hoped her setup would give enough time for her to hide her visitors should the problem arise.

Just as she finished her task, she heard a rustle outside the window. Rushing over, Hitomi managed to catch Van's large, tanned hand as it clutched over the sill.

"Van!" she cried, almost falling out of the window as the surprised man lost his footing. Hitomi gripped him with all her strength, slowly hauling him up over the sill and into the room.

"Whew," Van muttered, wiping his forehead. He looked back out the window, doing a similar favor to the still climbing Allen.

When the three of them were finally assembled, Hitomi drew out a chair near her desk, one by the vanity, and a stool set beside the window. When they were seated, she was bombarded with questions by the two eager men.

"First of all, I wasn't 'kidnapped,' persay," Hitomi began, silencing both with a raised hand. "Here's how it happened..."

Hitomi briefly recounted the tale of her capture, from her awakening with Nago to her meeting Chid. She paused then, ascertaining the intent eyes of her two guests. She had come to believe that the Duke had a good reason for everything he did; confidentiality, lack of distraction, either could be motives for his secrecy. 

"Why does Chid need _you_, exactly?" Allen inquired politely, interrupting Hitomi's train of thought. She raised her eyes, smoothing a crease in her brow with one finger.

Believing it was best to tell the whole story, she did just that. Hitomi told them of her three meetings with Chid, from Atlantis to the arrival of Dilandau and Celena, until she came to the vision of Folken.

"Celena and Dilandau are... here? Right now?" Van asked, his eyes widening at that particular part of the story. Hitomi nodded gravely.

"There is no need to be upset, they've been behaving fine-"

"No place is fine where Dilandau is concerned!" Van cried, interrupting her. Hitomi glared at him, standing up suddenly.

"Stop that right now," she said in a brash tone, earning surprised looks from both men. "I suggest you both act reasonably. Dilandau has done nothing wrong since he's been here!" Hitomi scolded. Van crossed his arms, looking away with a glare. Allen merely stared.

Before anything more could be said, there came a knock at the door. "Shit," Hitomi mumbled, Van blinking at her. He was positive she had never cursed in his presence before. "You guys will have to hide. Go into my washroom, and close the door," she instructed, pointing to the open bathroom door. They nodded, disappearing into the washroom.

"Come in!" Hitomi called, shoving the chairs abstractly at the desk. She ran over to the bed, flopping down on it just as Zuga entered.

"Sorry to disturb you," she said apologetically, holding up a small pile of clothes. "I washed those garments you asked me to." Hitomi nodded.

"Just put them on the vanity," she replied hurriedly. Zuga set down the clothes, glancing around the room.

"I was certain I heard voices on the way in," the doppelganger commented, opening the door to leave.

"Oh, you must have been hearing things!" Hitomi assured her nervously. Zuga nodded respectfully, disappearing.

Hitomi exhaled. "You can come out now," she said. The two men emerged, Van casting a quick look at the door before pulling out his chair. He sat with his arms on the back straddling it, while Allen watched his display and snorted, sitting down in a gentlemanly fashion.

"I still can't believe that Dilandau is staying _here_ without complaint," Allen murmured, stroking his chin.

"It has a lot to do with Celena, I think," Hitomi commented. Both men gave her confused expressions. "I think they have a relationship you're unaware of, Allen."

The knight instantly jumped to his feet in indignation. "Never! How could that possibly be? He's a killer! My sister knows better than that," he harumphed, sitting back down reluctantly. Hitomi shook her head.

"They were blushing like schoolchildren," she replied calmly. 

"I think that's the least of our worries right now," Van interjected. "You said the power is spreading, right? If we don't do something, it _will_ reach Fanelia." Hitomi nodded in response, sighing.

"I had another vision," she announced. "It was Folken." Van jerked back in surprise, watching her and mentally prodding her to continue. "He said... he said that it was my fault."

"What do you mean, your fault?" Van asked, scooting his chair closer to hers. Hitomi closed her eyes, clenching her fists.

"It was my anxiety, all over again! It was my desire to return, my desire to be free of myself that caused Dilandau and Celena to separate, that caused Atlantis to want to rise again! It only wants to obey my wishes!" she cried suddenly. Before Hitomi could lash out again, Van slowly took her hand in his. She opened her eyes and bit her lip.

"Hitomi, it isn't like last time. You know what wishes from anxiety are," Van assured her, stroking the top of her hand with one finger. Allen watched the exchange silently, leaning back in his chair. "If you just wish with your heart, wish without anxiety, you can overcome it, right?"

Hitomi looked up at him with wide eyes, before she bowed her head and let out a small whimper. "I can't do it anymore, Van," she admitted.

"Of course you can do it!" Allen interjected suddenly. Hitomi raised her eyebrows. "You have a pure heart. If you wish pure wishes, they will not stem from anxiety." 

Hitomi lowered her head, thinking it over. Van squeezed her hand with assurance, and she looked up.

"You're right," Hitomi admitted. "I... I have to at least try. But I should tell Chid."

"Tell me what?"


	22. Reading the Cards

Getting closer by the day... It's good people like swift updates. ^_^ Just to answer a few questions... Eries will be addressed in the next chapter. I am aware of Denongo's name change: it is intentional. Dengo is his nickname. I know Dilandau is OOC... But think about it. He's had 8 years to do nothing but repent and think... Love changes people. *shrug* I also fixed the Jerin/Jeno error. Chid may seem a bit OOC too, but think Theoden and Wormtongue for this. There is also a tarot reading; I do not vouch for it's accuracy. I just gleaned from the show and a tarot card meaning page. 

__

Beyond the Moon

****

Twenty-One

How I had failed to notice Chid's presence, I wasn't sure. He had just walked around the wall from the doorway, and now stood facing us. His arms were crossed, his blonde hair was pushed back in its usual ponytail, and his clear blue eyes were narrowed. I couldn't tell if he was angry, anxious, or just irritated.

Allen and Van stood up in the same moment, hands on their swords. The Duke tapped his foot, completely ignoring them and keeping his gaze fixed on me.

"It's wonderful you have guests, Hitomi," he said blandly, never leaving my stunned face for a moment. "But don't you think it's a little inappropriate to be in the company of two men without supervision?" 

At this, I sprung to my feet. How dare he! "What exactly do you have against Van and Allen?" I replied ferociously, earning shocked looks from all three men in the room. "Maybe I wouldn't have to sneak them around if you weren't being so dictatorial! I can associate with whom I wish!" I declared. I glared at Chid, daring him to object.

"My motives are my own," he replied calmly, never leaving my gaze for a moment. Abruptly, he turned away from me and focused on the two other occupants of the room. "And you, trespassers. Anything to say for yourselves?" he snarled, reaching for a sword I had not previously seen. I assumed that he had heard us talking and came prepared. Allen remained silent, while I could almost hear Van growling in his throat.

"Just why are you keeping Hitomi here? You're going to deny her from seeing her friends?" Allen demanded, glaring, keeping one hand on his hilt. Chid stared back, an anger I had never seen before building in his eyes.

"And just who are you to order me around?!" he countered. _If only he knew_, I thought. Allen relaxed suddenly, releasing the sheath at his side.

"Do you really want to know?" the knight replied, his blue eyes burning with... I furrowed my brow. It couldn't be. He looked almost vengeful. 

Chid trembled for a moment. He was still only a teenager; no matter how grown up he was or appeared to be, he was still much younger than the man he was currently the opponent of. Taking the bait, Chid straightened up. "You are more than you say, knight of Caeli?"

"Don't do it, Allen!" I interrupted suddenly. "It would only hurt him!" Allen watched me for a moment, then shook his head.

"I should have done it a long time ago," he replied calmly, looking back at the now confused-looking Duke.

"Just what are you talking about?!" he demanded, giving us both glares. I saw the uneasiness in his eyes, and begrudgingly sat back down. Van watched the whole exchange with interest, but now carried much less animosity.

"Chid, you aren't the late Duke's real son," Allen said, sounding fully at ease. Chid furrowed his brow, before objecting vehemently. The knight raised one hand to silence him. "Do you know why your mother spoke so fondly of me?"

Chid raised his eyebrows in surprise. "She always said you were a hero," he replied. Allen nodded slowly.

"She would. When she lived in Asturia, she and I were very much in love," the knight said, relaxing visibly. "You are the result of that love." Sitting back suddenly in his chair, Allen looked as if he had just lifted an immense weight from his shoulders.

The Duke merely stood frozen in shock, his eyes plastered to the knight sitting in front of him. He grabbed his sword suddenly, and in a lightning-fast movement, had its blade pressed against the knight's throat. I jumped to my feet, when I felt Van's hand on my shoulder. I looked over at him, and he merely shook his head. They would have to work it out themselves.

"You're lying, knight," Chid spat, turning on his heel. "I should charge you all for trespassing, or even treason for saying such a thing about my father, but this isn't Freid. We will have a proper audience," he said with authority, turning back towards the door. He turned his eyes on me. "I'm ashamed of you, Hitomi."

With that, he left the room. I slowly sat back in my chair, watching Allen. He had his eyes closed and his head was bent, his hands on his face. I let out a sigh, looking hopelessly at Van. He reached over, lightly placing his hand on mine.

"It'll be all right," he assured me. I looked up, beholding his deep, chocolate eyes with fervor for the first time in two days. I put both my hands over his, nodding slowly.

"He's believed that Mahad dal Freid is his father for the past eighteen years. You can't expect him to embrace you," I said quietly, addressing Allen. The knight merely nodded mutely, keeping his head down. I stood up, Van doing the same beside me. "He'll be expecting us in the dining hall. If we want to get through this, we're going to have to talk to him. We don't have much time," I said. "We can't let the power spread any further. I... I am going to do a reading."

Allen raised his gaze to mine, sighing. He nodded reluctantly and got up, moving towards the door. With a kiss on the cheek, I released Van's hands and picked my duffel bag up off the floor beside my bed. Ruffling through its contents, I withdrew my rubberband-bound cards and followed the retreating knight.

"He hasn't done anything to you, has he, Hitomi?" Van asked, coming up beside me as we left the room. I shook my head.

"He has been very hospitable, both to me and to... his other visitors," I replied, smiling at him weakly. Van sighed, stopping me by putting both hands on my shoulders. Allen paused ahead on the balcony, looking down the wide stairs below. 

I looked up at Van, sighing. "I know you trust him, Hitomi, but it's been eight long years," he pointed out. I nodded slowly.

"I know, Van. He's a good man, but he has doubts about something," I replied. Van touched my cheek with one hand, his eyes softening as he looked at me. He leaned down; I stood up on my toes, closing my eyes to welcome his lips...

"Come on, lovebirds," Allen said lowly, watching us with distaste. I blushed a bright red, and Van reluctantly pulled away. We continued on down the stairs so I could lead them to the dining hall.

When we arrived, the room looked the same as it had an hour or so before during lunch. Chid sat at the head of the table, arms crossed, face impassive. I sat on the far end of the table; Allen took the seat at the other far end of the table, immediately locking eyes with... his son. It was a strange thought, but I had long come to realize that the truth was often painful.

"Duke Chid, I present to you Allen Schezar, Knight of Caeli," I indicated to Allen, keeping my formalities, "and Van Fanel, King of Fanelia." Chid let out a snort of distaste, still watching me. I sat down beside Allen, and Van took his seat across from me. 

"Before you say anything," I interposed suddenly, "I have some news for you." Chid raised his eyebrows, still looking scornfully at Allen. The knight remained calm and composed, while I could see Van carefully analyzing the situation out of the corner of my eye.

I continued, not receiving a response from the man I addressed. "I... I had a vision," I began, setting my tarot cards on the table. "It was my anxiety that brought this about." Chid's eyes widened considerably.

Before I could go on, the door opened suddenly. I looked up and instantly recognized Denongo. He bowed. "Excuse my lateness, milord," the doppelganger amended, taking a seat at the middle of the table. Allen and Van instantly fixed suspicious gazes on the newcomer, until I kicked them both in the shins. They immediately scowled at me.

"Denongo, I was just explaining the situation to the Duke," I said. Then the doppelganger did something I didn't expect; he glared vehemently at all three of us. He looked over at Chid.

"Just what are they doing here? What have you told them?" he demanded with annoyance. Chid, despite his anger towards us, looked at the doppelganger in surprise.

"Sir Denongo, please calm down. They are guests here," the Duke replied evenly. Denongo hissed, putting his hands on the table.

"Milord, may I please speak to you privately?" he requested, barely restraining his anger. I carefully noted Allen's grip on his sword.

"I am in the middle of an audience," Chid replied, watching the doppelganger calmly. Denongo - for I decided he wasn't worthy of the shorter nickname Dengo - sat back in his chair, turning his angry gaze on the three of us. He looked fit to kill. So much had my attitude towards him changed in the past few seconds, that I, with barely hidden contempt, smiled at him. The doppelganger looked shocked for a second, before scowling specifically at me even worse than before.

"As you were saying," the Duke prodded, looking back at me. He no longer looked so angry, but still seemed relatively sour. I nodded.

"When I was on Earth, I began to miss Gaea. I did not have the pendant, which before had allowed me to travel freely, nor any kind of Drag-energist in which to transport myself here with. I was informed - by this vision - that the power of Atlantis had reawakened itself for the purpose of transporting me here." Denongo stared at me, now open-mouthed, then stood up suddenly.

"What lies! This measly human woman thinks she is that omnipotent?!" he demanded loudly, glaring at me quite openly. Refusing to rise to his bait, I merely watched Chid for a response.

Much to my surprise, the Duke jumped to his feet as well. "You will speak to her with respect! Sit down and keep proper audience, Lord Denongo!" he boomed. I stared at him in surprise. Never before had I heard his voice that way; he sounded... like the late Duke. Chid watched condescendingly as Denongo reluctantly took his seat, still glaring heatedly at me.

"What did you glean from this... vision?" Chid asked, taking his seat and recomposing himself. I blinked for a moment before I realized I was supposed to respond.

"I believe that when I unconsciously summoned the power of Atlantis, it had no outlet for which to harness itself, and is thus spreading with a greatly negative effect," I replied, surprising myself with the wisdom and intelligence that my words carried. The Duke nodded slowly, his animosity at me completely dissipated in his blue eyes. I sighed inwardly in relief, but he still carried fire at the two obviously unwelcome visitors. I saw Van shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"I brought my tarot cards," I continued. "I wish to do a reading free of anxiety. I believe that, if my heart is doing the real thinking, that I can make a wish great enough and pure enough to push back the power of Atlantis permanently." Chid watched me, assessing the power of my statement. Looking at the cards sitting on the table before me, he nodded.

"This is witchcraft!" Denongo announced, standing up again.

"Leave." The doppelganger raised his eyebrows in surprise, looking at where the Duke sat. Just as he opened his mouth to object, Chid raised his hand without even glancing up. "Either you sit and conference politely, or you leave my presence." Growling, Denongo took his seat. I felt his cold glare on me, but I chose to ignore it.

Taking out my cards, I shuffled them briefly. They felt strange in my hands; they felt warm, and a few of the cards which briefly touched my hands seemed to burn. Instead of wondering, I began my reading.

Drawing the first card, I set it at the beginning of my pattern. The world card. "Il Monde," I said, indicating to the card, "the world." I set out my next card, the Warrior of Serpents. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Perception." Moving on in my pattern, I set down the next card. "The Ace of Birds; life, air," I said, looking at the set so far. 

I felt all the eyes in the room trained on me, and I could almost sense the varying positive and negative feelings directed towards me. There were more positive thoughts than negative, and I felt encouraged to continue. I raised my eyebrows as I set down the next card. "The Devil," I read off. _Guardian?_ I furrowed my brow as I set down my fifth card. "La Ambizione. Ambition." I sat back, inspecting the array. 

"I will need support in my endeavor," I said, reading off the guardian and ambition combination. "I will need understanding and room to breathe. What I do will concern everyone and everything on Gaea." I raised my eyes, watching the faces around me. Van looked deep in concentration, contemplating my words. Allen seemed distant, looking between Chid and I. The Duke was nodding slowly, while Denongo had disappeared into the overhang of his hood.

I examined the five-card pattern before continuing. "The three of Serpents. There is tension building," I noted. I changed the pattern, moving from myself to the event I was now dealing with. I drew the next card. "Il Papa: innocence." I raised one eyebrow. Purity. Next, I drew Il Pazzo. "The fool," I said, laying the card beside the Three of Serpents. "Misjudgment and instability," I interpreted, drawing the next card: La Forza, followed by its twin couplet card, La Luna. "Strength, moon." I raised my eyes from the table, where my pattern now lay complete.

"Faith," I said quietly. "Have faith in events to follow; do not be hasty. We all must come to understand one another, and not be quick to judge. There is impurity among us." I looked around the room. Allen was performing a similar action, while Van kept his eyes on me. My eyes landed on Denongo, and I looked back down at the cards. 

"Hitomi, what exactly does all of this mean?" Chid asked, breaking the silence. I let out a sigh. I wasn't sure, but I had to answer.

"The cards tell me I have to be pure in thought; I cannot stray or be distracted. I'm going to need help; everyone's help. I cannot be suffocated; I have to be free to do what I must. The power of Atlantis is as it has always been... A natural force, a force which does not exist with reason, because it is only a thing. It was a powerful weapon that was put in the wrong hands," I said, watching the Duke with unwavering eyes. I knew now; the cards were trying to send him a message. He was corrupted, and by whom, I now had some idea.

Denongo stood up abruptly, glaring at me. "That's foolish! That could apply to anything!" he shouted, on the verge of ripping off his hood. Allen leaped to his feet, one hand on his sword, the other on his belt.

"Many a time have we relied on Hitomi and her cards, and they have never led us astray. I suggest you sit down and make use of what information we can get," the knight snarled, trying with admirable restraint to not lash out at the doppelganger with means besides his words. The Duke nodded slowly in response.

"Hitomi, I pledged my aid and hospitality to you eight years ago; I do so again, and in the same spirit," Chid announced. Denongo sat down dejectedly, crossing his arms and huffing. I smiled at him, gathering up my cards and binding them. 

"I feel sure of my decisions, and the cards have been positive in fortune-telling," I said. "Believing is all we can do."

"You're going to entrust everything to a hocus-pocus fortune and some witch from the Mystic Moon?!" Denongo demanded, rising to his feet once more. Chid slowly turned to him.

"My Lord Denongo, leave my kingdom." The doppelganger blinked. "You have been corrupted. You are the impurity; you have been feeding me lies," the Duke told him evenly. Denongo stared at him in disbelief, before springing into a rage.

"Never have I done such a thing! I have been loyal to you!" he shouted, throwing off his hood. "Always have I been here as your advisor, Duke Chid!" The Duke shook his head, and smiled lightly.

"All those years ago, I trusted these people with my kingdom. You, Allen Schezar: I cannot say I can accept you as more than a trusted knight. King Fanel, you and Hitomi fulfilled your promise all those years ago. I again trust you, but with two kingdoms," he announced, rising to his feet. Denongo stuttered, but was silenced by Chid's harsh glare. "Leave my kingdom. You are a disgrace, as much of one, if not more, than Zongi ever was. You have deceived me." Denongo hissed.

And suddenly, he sprang. The doppelganger launched himself at Chid, mouth open wide.

Just as quickly, he fell to the ground unconscious. I stared, looking for the culprit. Allen stood a foot away, sword hilt aimed out. He had slammed the creature in the head, rendering it harmless on the ground. The Duke stood up, unfazed.

"And now I owe you my life," he said, extending his hand. Allen took the peace offering, shaking it.

"It is my duty as a knight," he replied, nodding respectfully. As much as I enjoyed the reconciliation, I felt a sudden urge pounding in me.

"We have to get moving," I said. All three men raised their eyebrows at me.

"...moving? But we just got here," Van noted, scratching his head. I nodded; I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I knew I had to do something. I had to get out of the castle.

"I have to make my wish," I replied. "Last time I was here, I didn't know I _was_ wishing. But now, now... I know. I can almost feel the presence of Atlantis: it's becoming stronger. I can wish without fear." Van nodded. Chid stood up.

"I shall escort you wherever you wish to go," he announced. I smiled at him.

"When I came here, we passed a grove of waterfalls. I would like to go there."

***

"What's all that commotion?" Celena wondered aloud, putting her ear to the door. Dilandau sat on the bed, his sword on his lap. He was shirtless, using the missing garment to shine his blade. He glanced up, shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know. Sounds like shouting," he noted. Celena raised her eyebrows.

"You can hear that?" Dilandau nodded. He stood up, coming up behind her and carefully wrapping his arms around her waist. Celena let out a small giggle, thoroughly enjoying his gentle boldness. This was the side of Dilandau she liked so much, the side she wanted to be with her forever. She let her body lean against his, and she let out another giggle as he sniffed her hair.

Suddenly, they heard another shout, followed by more. "It sounds like they're arguing," Dilandau commented. "Fools."

"Who's arguing?" Celena asked. Dilandau shrugged, then paused to listen.

"Sounds like three men," he replied. "Why worry about it?" Before Celena could respond, he had hoisted her up in his arms and now paraded towards the bed. She let out a laugh, kissing him. Dilandau sputtered. "Don't get mushy on me," he groaned as he set her down on the pillows.

Another shout lifted Dilandau from his occupation. Spouting off a string of curses, he walked back to the door and flung it open, stepping into the hallway.

"Servant woman!" he hollered. Zuga looked up from the polishing she was doing on the handrail. "What is that damn sound?"

"The Duke is having a conference with Lady Hitomi and two young men," she replied calmly. Dilandau's eyes widened.

"Two young men...?"

"Yes. They appear to be friends of Lady Hitomi's. One was a very handsome man... a blonde knight. The other seemed more angry... he had black hair and looked like a ruffian," she described, going back to her work. Zuga barely lifted her eyes as the door slammed.

"Get up, Celena," Dilandau commanded. The woman in question sat up, giving him a questioning look. "I'm going dragon hunting."


	23. Cliffs of Destiny

Getting closer by the day...

__

Beyond the Moon

****

Twenty-Two

It was middle afternoon when Merle and Gaddess arrived at the front gates of Palas. There were two sentries posted to either side of the gate, but there appeared to be no life anywhere near the city walls beside them.

Gaddess climbed off his horse, giving it to Merle as he walked towards the silent sentries. He raised his eyebrows; they wore green coats and bizarre, out-of-place helmets which covered their eyes. The guards, appearing to have just finished lunch, walked towards him.

One lifted his helmet, and Gaddess raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Kio? What are you doing out here?" he asked, looking at his large-nosed friend. Kio looked at him for a moment, and his normally brown eyes seemed to go blank.

"What is your business?" he asked in a dull monotone. Gaddess took a step back, looking at him in confusion.

"Kio, it's me, Gaddess! What are you doing out posted sentry? Shouldn't you be doing something useful like polishing Scheherezade's sword?" Gaddess asked, chuckling a bit. Kio lifted his spade, jamming the bottom into the ground. Gaddess jumped a bit, and Merle began to look around nervously. Sighing, the teal-haired man looked at the gate.

"Kio, I don't know what your deal is, but we're just here to visit. Come on, I'm your sergeant!" Gaddess reasoned. Kio raised his eyes, and they seemed to focus for a second before going blank once more.

"Open the gates," he said dully, turning back to his station and lowering his helmet. Gaddess looked at Merle for an explanation, but she shrugged her shoulders. 

The entire city was eerily quiet; not even a stray animal crossed their path. "Merle," Gaddess asked, having remounted his horse, "do you find this all just a _little bit_ weird?" Merle nodded, putting her long, pink curls behind her refined cat-like ears.

"Something is definitely wrong. Do you remember that carriage we saw on the way?" Gaddess nodded. "Didn't that look a bit like Lord Van's carriage?"

"I wouldn't know. I can't tell one from another," he replied, scratching his stubbly chin. "And I wouldn't know anyway. The thing was completely destroyed," he added.

As they neared the castle, two men in similar green jackets approached them. These men wore no helmets, and took their horses without a word. Merle shot Gaddess a suspicious look as another man descended the stairs towards them, this one wearing a long, red coat. Gaddess recognized him instantly, but decided not to say anything if the man didn't notice him first.

"We're here to see King Fanel and the Lady Hitomi," Merle announced, stepping forward. Gaddess hid a prideful smile; she was always the first to speak. The guard huffed.

"They departed three days ago," he replied, glaring at the both of them. Gaddess moved up to stand beside his wife, putting a hand on her shoulder as she was about to respond with her fiery temper.

"I would like to request an audience with King Fassa," Gaddess said. Merle raised an eyebrow at him, and he nodded his head in assurance. The guard, whom Gaddess had identified as the old captain Munos, inspected them both carefully before nodding.

He turned, walking back up the stairs and opening the main castle gates. He ushered them inside, then disappeared to leave the two standing in the middle of the entrance hall.

Another guard - dressed in green - arrived not long after. He motioned for them to follow him, and he turned down the main hall towards the throne room. Merle looked up as Gaddess wound his arm around hers, her face grateful but a little questioning.

"Don't look so nervous," he whispered, "I'm sure that Van is fine. There must be a reason Munos lied." Merle nodded her head reluctantly in response. 

The throne room seemed to be much darker than Merle remembered. There were no advisors bustling about or court ladies fanning themselves. All was eerily quiet, and the light sounds of crying could be heard. The wide doors closed with a slam behind them, and Merle felt the sudden urge to bolt. She held fast, her arm tightening around Gaddess'. 

"What is so important that you request my presence?" Dryden boomed, drawing their attention to the dark throne sitting on the far end of the immense gallery. Gaddess cleared his throat, but Merle stepped ahead of him.

"Your _presence_? You make it sound like a privilege!" she responded loudly. Gaddess tried to stop her by placing a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off and walked closer to where Dryden sat, shadows playing across his dark glasses and hiding his face. "What have you done with them?!" Merle cried.

"I have no idea of what you speak," Dryden replied coolly. Merle fumed, putting her hands on her hips and stalking down the red carpet towards the throne. "And I shall have you removed from my court for such insolence."

Gaddess winced as he saw Merle lose it; he could almost see steam rising from her ears. "What the HELL is wrong with you?! Where is Lord Van?!" she practically screamed, her fists clenched so hard that her knuckles turned white. She snarled through her nose, and her eyes seemed to be turning a blood red. 

"Please, Dryden!" a voice said. Dryden flinched suddenly, and from the shadows reigning in the far end of the throne room, Millerna emerged. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her face was red and tear-streaked. Her hair was in a muss, and her lips were puffy.

"Millerna..." Merle mumbled, watching as the queen ascended the few steps to the throne. Dryden's face was at first the way it had been earlier; stone cold and rough. As Millerna approached, his expression changed: his eyes widened, and it looked as if tears were gathering in his eyes. Merle and Gaddess watched in wide-eyed amazement as Millerna suddenly collapsed to her knees, her hand trembling as it reached towards the throne's arm. She placed her hand on top of his, just as her knees buckled completely beneath her.

Gaddess ran forward, when Merle raised her hand to stop him. He gave her a confused - albeit frustrated - look, but Merle shook her head. Dryden blinked for some moments, when his chin started trembling. He carefully took her hand in both of his and lifted it, standing up off the throne and moving around to the side where Millerna lay in a heap. He gently hoisted her up, cradling her pale form close to him.

"Please accept my apologies," Dryden muttered quietly. "I... I have not been myself as of late. It seems Millerna has suffered because of it." Taking off his glasses, he held his wife closer and looked at them.

"Where... Where is Lord Van?" Merle asked, her voice strained and nervous. Dryden stared at her, his brown eyes glistening with moistness.

"That I do not know, Lady Narano. The castle has been closed off for the last few days, since I started feeling... ill," he replied calmly. "Please excuse me. You may stay here as long as you like, but I'm relatively sure that King Fanel returned to Fanelia." With that, he stepped down from his elevated throne and crossed the room, disappearing into a back door. 

Merle blinked for a moment and turned, exchanging skeptical looks with Gaddess. Just as they approached the gallery gates to leave, they were thrust open.

"Princess Eries?" Gaddess asked in disbelief. The princess smiled at them and nodded. She had long since abandoned her golden earcuffs and veil; she now wore her hair in a much more lady-like fashion, and wore a much less strangling and much more revealing gown. 

"I came to see my brother-in-law, but he seems to be absent. I have been traveling abroad for some days," Eries said with a smile. Merle nodded slowly.

"Strange things are happening everywhere," she muttered. "First the entire Schezar household disappears, along with Lord Van and Hitomi. Now Dryden is acting extremely strange, and Millerna looks as if she spent two days locked in a room crying." Eries furrowed her brow.

"What are you talking about?" she asked in confusion. Gaddess sighed.

"We were just going to take some rooms to stay in while we figure that out for ourselves. Care to join us?" he asked. Eries nodded, and the three departed from the immense throne room, heads full of questions.

***

Hitomi clung to Van for dear life as they galloped away from the castle. Chid had ordered that Denongo be taken away; to where, she didn't know. One of the guards outside Hudogar had found Allen's horse, and he now rode beside them. Chid was in possession of two horses, and had provided one to Van and Hitomi. The Duke himself traveled some distance behind them, claiming to be taking in the scenery. 

Hitomi had declined when Chid volunteered to inform Dilandau and Celena of their destination so the two might come along. "That would be very dangerous," she had told him, and then refused to comment further. Her last encounter with Dilandau had not been pretty; and he didn't even have a life vendetta against her. 

The four companions now traveled across the vast, grassy plain. The sun was already beginning to wane in the sky; it cast amber rays through the jagged cliffs above. The emerald waves of tall, rippling grass seemed to catch on fire in the light, sending foamy flames towards them as they began to ascend. The mountain was high and slick, rearing a minimal number of large sharp rocks and jagged cliffs. The waterfalls hailed a good distance from the castle, but bordered the main hill onto the wide plain at the farthest north end of the peninsula. A wide, grassy slope rose up to their tops; the water that fueled them seemed to pool off invisible rivers and creeks that channeled from mountainous valley lakes.

The horses climbed steadily up the hill, which molded faithfully along the mountain's cliffside. Their previously feverish pace had calmed to a powerful trot, carrying the load of Van and Hitomi closer to their destination. The roar of the waterfalls had sprung on them, now howling in a deafening rush around their ears. As they came closer to the high peak ahead, Hitomi had finally gained the courage to look out over the vast expanse of land below.

The ocean rippled in golden waves, their foamy tips forming amber curls in the steady motion of the sea. Hitomi could see in every direction beside that of the mountains: to the north lay Hudogar and the tip of the peninsula, where the plateau barricaded her view of the beach. Southward, the direction in which they traveled, lay even more vast expanses; grass continued down the peninsula to the mainland, where it disappeared into the forest beyond. From where she was, the Schezar estate did not seem that far off; the small clearing that consisted of the entire fifty-acre residence could be seen in the trees some thirty miles east. 

Hitomi reached into her shirt - she had exchanged her gown for it and a pair of riding pants, reminding herself of when she had first seen Millerna - and withdrew the pendant. There was no avoiding it; no matter what it cost her, she would have to make the wish. Hitomi could feel the difference between herself and the person she had been eight years ago. She was not blinded by her shifting feelings for Allen and Van, by her frustrations over the war, or her own internal struggles. She had one goal in mind, and it was to disperse the power of Atlantis and restore Gaea once more.

These thoughts in mind, she shifted her focus to the task at hand. The silent parade had almost reached the peak; sure enough, a large river dripped down the rocky cliffs and into a rivulet. Lush plant life sprouted all about the bubbling creek, which seemed to magnify as it cascaded off the sharp precipice into the pool below. Just opposite where they stood, another waterfall seemed to be a mirror, its own water source trickling off the mountain beside it. The two fell into a shimmering pond, which was surrounded on three sides by its feeder-falls and a cavernous limestone wall. It then turned into a river that Hitomi had not quite noticed before; it seemed to disappear in the grass expanses.

The sky was beginning to darken when the four dismounted. All were silent; Chid, though some ways behind, soon joined their gathering at the cliff edge. Van kept everyone at least ten feet from the thousand foot drop, where numerous nasty, jagged rocks emerged from beneath the roaring water. 

It was Hitomi's turn.

***

"Just where are we going?" Celena demanded as Dilandau hastily saddled up their sorrel mare. She had faithfully waited for them when a guard had caught her, bringing her into the indoor stable just in time to be their continuing mount. 

"Van's here. I'm going to finally exact my revenge," Dilandau responded in a clenched voice, turning his burning red eyes onto her. Celena shrunk back for a moment, fearing the fire inside him would burn her. 

"Why?!" she cried suddenly, springing at him. Before Dilandau could react, she had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, her face buried in his shoulder. He reluctantly released the horse's rein, putting one arm stonily around Celena. He drew her away, keeping his gaze trained on her. Taking her hand on his, Dilandau ran her trembling fingers along the pink scar on his cheek.

"Because he deserves to die," he said in a deep, husky voice. Celena drew back, watching him with wide, blue eyes. "You'll have to stop being so skittish and weak if you're going to be with me."

Celena stared at him for a moment, before blinking her gaze away. She drew her hands back suddenly, as if he were dirty, and straightened her back. "I'll go with you, then," she announced. She stepped closer, raising her head to look directly into his eyes. "To stop you."

Dilandau let out a chuckle and turned, springing onto the surprised mare. He watched the stony Celena for a moment before offering one hand to her. She stared back at him, and - ignoring his hand completely - grasped the saddle and hauled herself up behind him. Dilandau furrowed his brow for a moment, before roughly turning the horse and walking out of the stable.

By the time the two had crossed the plain, traveling in an uncomfortable silence, the sun had waned considerably. Celena had gradually moved her hands up from holding the back of the saddle to clinging tightly around Dilandau's waist, an action which he had seemed completely oblivious to. The albino was playing agitatedly with his sword, flicking the hilt as he guided the horse towards the base of the mountain.

Celena was torn; she had all but pledged herself eternally to Dilandau, but he now held himself to an old grudge against one of her brother's friends. 

"Dilandau," she said quietly, instantly gaining the attention of the driver. "Please don't do it, Dilly." Dilandau let out a snort, dropping his hand from the hilt at his side.

"You can't stop me, Celena." Celena lowered her head, lightly pressing her forehead into his back. He had replaced his clothing, and now wore his heavy black Zaibach jacket.

Celena looked up as she felt Dilandau's hand lightly touch hers around his waist. "It won't be your fault. You can go back now."

"I can't say I won't try to stop you, because I will," Celena replied, "but... I just know that I have to go with you." Dilandau let out a sigh and turned around, sitting backwards on the horse. It didn't seem to mind in the least, coming to a complete stop.

The two light-haired companions locked eyes. Celena tried to prevent the moisture which built in her pale blue orbs, but failed miserably. Dilandau's usually blood-red irises had become a soft, dull maroon, his gaze never once faltering.

Without warning, Dilandau gathered Celena up in his arms. He pressed her closely to his body, clutching the back of her neck in one hand, the other - it seemed to have become his fetish as of late - gathering up the back of her gown and holding it tightly. He breathed in the smell of her hair, of her skin, and anything he could. Celena resisted for a moment in confusion, before relaxing into his embrace.

"Dilandau," she said quietly. Dilandau shook his head, holding her face closer into his chest to silence her. He had never cried; he _would_ never cry. He closed his eyes, leaning his forehead into the top of her head. Van and Allen were traveling together; the albino was very aware of how rusty he was in swordfighting, and would easily be overcome after achieving his means - if he achieved them at all. If Allen had his way, he would kill Dilandau instantly.

No question.

"Celena," he addressed her at last. His voice was low and quiet, nothing near the dangerous tone it had been earlier. "I'm going to try to come back to you." Without warning, he heaved her into his arms and slid off the horse, landing unsteadily. He set the stunned Celena down, and before she could argue, he remounted.

Celena grabbed his foot, tripping as she tried to hold him back. "Dilandau!" Carefully pushing her off, he grabbed the horse's reins forcefully and took off at a gallop.

Celena clenched her hands together, sinking to her knees and watching the sorrel horse disappear in a cloud of dust.

***

I was at my destination. The only problem was... where did I start? I held my pendant in my hand, watching as it glowed a bright red. Allen and Chid stood behind me, watching me intently. Van stood beside me, and just when I felt myself mentally backing down from the challenge, I felt him link his hand with mine.

Fingers intertwined, he gave me an encouraging squeeze. From our high point, the bright, vanishing sun was clearly visible. It glowed a bright orange, trembling and shimmering in its own heat. The immense roar of the falls below me rang in my ears, causing the blood to pound in my head as I raised my pendant.

__

Without anxiety, I breathed, the glow from the red jewel beginning to grow. Red light began to filter through the spaces between my fingers. _With a true heart and purpose._ I raised my gaze, where the two moons of Gaea floated above me. The Mystic Moon. Earth. My home. _Home..._ I felt Van's hand squeeze tighter, and a wave of excitement suddenly flowed through my body. My heart began to beat faster, ringing like a drum in my throat. _Draconian... Here, with me._

"Atlantis!" I cried suddenly, the pendant becoming a burning coal in my hand. I felt my hair begin to stand on end, goosebumps running down my neck and to my arms and legs. My eyes became cloudy and unfocused, but I still kept my gaze pinned to the hazing sky above me. "I beseech you, Atlantis!"

"Return home!"


	24. Final Redemption

I'd like to thank Raye-rei on not only her correction (the whole Rio thing.. guess mah compie didn't catch that) and for her comment on MM.org. ^^;

Almost there now...

__

Beyond the Moon

****

Twenty-Three

Atlantis! I felt my whole body start to prickle, as if each hair on my body was being slowly pulled out. I summoned up every last bit of strength in my body; every memory; every happy moment in my life, every true want and desire.

__

The boy, I could understand; apparently, Yukari and Amano couldn't. I had saved this little arrogant man from the dragon, and now look at how he spoke to me! I was worried about you, you little idiot!

Where am I? This certainly isn't Earth. Wait... that's home! In the sky!

Stupid cat! Get back here with my pendant! A vision... Where am I? Fire! Everywhere! Van, invisible giants are coming!

Who are you? Amano? Is that you? No... Allen is so nice to me. Why can't Van see that?

I am not_ Allen's lover! Don't look at me like that, you stupid albino. But I do like him..._

That Millerna! Thinks she's the boss of me. They're all trying to pick fights with me.

Allen... how could you? Van was right. I shouldn't have gone up there.

Van! Are you alright? That big flying spike almost killed you!

I can't believe that bastard Meiden tried to sell me off! Van, you saved me. You.. You make me feel wanted. Thank you, Van.

Van is going to be killed! I have to get to him! Remember that long jump...

Your brother? ...he doesn't look anything like you.

Van! You saved me again. Your.. Your wings. You're an angel, Van. I love your wings. Don't hide them, Van.

Prince Chid looks so much like Allen... He fought, protecting me_! It's all my fault that he's hurt._

We've been imprisoned! Why? This.. this Plaktu. He's a doppelganger... he's going to die! Van, we have to try! Please, Prince Chid!

Dowsing. That's what it's called. You can see the invisible giants... I.. I don't want to be a tool to you, Van. Not this time.

Van! We have to save Van! Please be alright! No.. your wings... Van, I.. I don't know how I feel about you. Van, just get better. I don't care about Allen just as long as you get better.

Done it again. He's done it again_! Escaflowne looks so dead, so cold and black. I'm coming for you, Van. Hang in there, Van! Please! Let us fly back! Fly to where we belong... alive! Together!_

Dryden and Millerna are going to get married. I can have Allen after all! But.. will they be happy? They must be happy. I'll make _them happy!_

What have I done? I have to go. I have to sacrifice myself. Van! Please, save me!

This Naria... she loves Folken. Van's brother. She only wants to make him happy... Naria! Be happy, Naria.

Van saw us kissing. I didn't feel anything. Allen doesn't feel for me... Van feels for me.

I... I just don't know what I should do. I have to help. This all mess is my_ fault! Why can't Allen understand? I am not his _pet_!_

Folken asked for Van, but I cannot let him go alone. I... I have to watch him. I have to make sure he is alright, no matter how much he doesn't like me right now. 

Van's brother is a good person. I can't help but trust him... and I can't let him die. Folken, don't die!

Why must they all fight?! Stop fighting, Van! I don't want to see anymore! I want to go home!

I got my wish. But... this is another wish born of anxiety. I don't want this wish. Van has come back for me... Van... I... I can't tell you how much I love you.

Folken is dead. I tried... I tried so hard. The war has begun; now both Folken and Dornkirk are dead.

Van, you have to come back to me. Van! I love you, Van! Please... I... I want to be here with you.

I can't stay. Goodbye, Van.

I felt Van's hand tighten on mine. "Atlantis," I murmured. I felt my hand being pulled heavenwards; red light shone all around me. My skin was on fire. It was now or never. "Return from whence you came! I no longer need your help!"

"LEAVE GAEA!"

Suddenly, the immense wind that I seemingly had not noticed evaporated. The air became deathly quiet; not a rustle could be heard. I felt my hair land lightly on the back of my neck, and my arm dropped limply to my side. The pendant hung from my fingers, the string swinging back and forth in a tireless pendulum.

My knees went weak beneath me, my legs trembling as I slowly lifted my head. The shaking joints buckled beneath me, sending me to the ground with a small rush of air. Still holding Van's hand in my own, I painstakingly raised my head to look at him. He stared ahead, eyes wide, hair still in a tussle. I slowly jerked on his hand, using his arm to lift myself slightly.

Finally taking notice of me, Van came down to his knees as well. He took his hand away from mine and reached around with me with both arms, lifting me up. I held onto him tightly, lightly letting my head drift against his chest. I looked behind us; Allen stood, eyes fixed ahead. Chid had disappeared, and upon further investigation, I saw him sitting beside the creek. Water ran down his face; as soon as the last few drops dribbled from his chin, he splashed himself with another handful.

I drew away from Van, looking up at him. I do not know what my face gave away; I felt light as air, ready to float away into the sky. Allen walked to the river, kneeling down beside Chid and shaking the Duke with one hand.

I turned around, looking up at the sun. It hovered halfway past the horizon, as if it were reluctant to leave. I took a step towards the cliff, raising one hand to shield my eyes from the bright orange light.

I spun as I heard a familiar high, frantic voice. "Don't move," he hissed.

***

Celena wanted to scream. She stomped in a circle, letting off every curse she had ever heard. 

"I can't let him do it!" she cried suddenly, steeling herself with new resolve. "Stupid idiot! You're going to kill yourself!" 

Celena had never been a runner. She had exercised regularly, yes, but sprinting? It wouldn't even be a sprint; Celena raised her eyes, the darkness beginning to spread over the plain making it difficult to judge the distance. She stood some ways up the long, grass hill, which reached around the cliff towards the top of the waterfall.

Hiking up her skirt, Celena began to run. Within a few short minutes, she felt as if her lungs were on fire; her legs pumped melodically, a steady rhythm to match her irregular breathing.

She followed the shoeprints etched in the grass; the sorrel mare Dilandau rode left a clear distinction of her trail.

Suddenly, a bright red light burst from the cliff ahead. Celena clutched her eyes, blinded by the blood-colored flash.

Just as quickly as it came, it disappeared. Celena stopped in her driven run, collapsing to her knees. She panted heavily, clutching her chest with one hand and her throat with the other. Her heart was pounding so hard she could feel the blood beating against her eardrums.

Slowly getting to her feet, she broke into another driven sprint. The sun had waned considerably, but the light grew more tolerable as she traveled upward. She couldn't let him be killed; either by Van or her own brother.

***

"Dilandau..." Hitomi reasoned, still clutching her pendant in one hand. She held her other limb out, fingers outstretched. Dilandau stood behind Van, one arm clutching his neck, his sword pressed against the king's bobbing Adam's apple. The albino trembled, his blazing, blood-red eyes fixed on her.

Allen stood some ways off, the Duke beside him. They had instantly jumped to their feet, swords drawn, but Dilandau's ultimatum stopped their blades. 

"At least fight me like a man," Van growled. Dilandau's eyes grew wide, and he pressed the cold steel closer to Van's throat. The king refused to tremble; he stood up straight, despite the obvious height difference. Van knew just the right buttons to press: Dilandau soon drew away reluctantly, instantly jumping into a fighting stance.

Allen and Chid immediately advanced, but Van raised his hand in halt. "This is my fight." Allen nodded slowly, and the Duke reluctantly took a step back.

Hitomi covered her mouth, watching with wide, frightened eyes as Van drew his sword. It made a long hiss, the sound of metal against wood echoing as his hand fixed the blade. Every sound reverberated off the cliffs, making the sound of the two men's already heavy breathing sound like a herd of exhausted bulls.

Van's sword rose in the air, the blade - scratched and dinged - reflecting fractured images of the disappearing sun. Dilandau stood some twenty feet away, considerably closer to the grassy edge of the cliff. The sound of water roaring below returned suddenly, as if the very flow of the river had been silenced during Hitomi's plea. The albino looked unsteady, for his own sword shook in his grasp.

Without warning, Van charged. His blade flew through the air, a weapon turned blood-red from the receding light. It sliced the very air, colliding in an immense clamor with Dilandau's sword. Van seemed to hover in the air, applying his entire weight against the sword. Dilandau's eyes were narrowed and focused; he applied his own pressure, resisting the enormous power set against him. The albino coiled his muscle up beneath him, letting Van gradually push him into himself and towards the ground.

With a sudden cry, Dilandau released. He whipped his sword out from beneath Van's, bringing it back down with a clash. Van barely had the blade ready, and he now defended himself with a frantic look and a trembling hand. The two were at yet another standoff: Van's eyes widened as his own blade began to move towards him. Dilandau pressed with all his strength, relishing the sense of superiority he gained from watching Van struggle beneath him. Blood almost oozed from his blazing eyes, his pupils dilated in a sea of red.

Hair standing on end, Van leaped back. Swords scraped, creating the squeal of nails on a chalkboard as the black-haired king - no, _warrior_ - regained his stance. He gritted his teeth, preparing for another onslaught; he was not disappointed. Dilandau charged again, his blade viciously colliding with his opponent's.

Hitomi stepped back, holding one hand over her mouth. The two moved gradually closer to the falls; she wanted to scream at them, to tell them to stop, but it would only make the situation worse. She let out a silent cry as the two men began exchanging blows; slash for slash, swing for swing.

Van inhaled sharply as he felt his foot slip. The grass was wet beneath his feet, slick from the water splashing out of the nearby river. Dilandau instantly caught the stumble and dove in, his sword grazing Van's exposed side. A bit of his shirt flecked, but he managed to careen back just in time. Undeterred, Dilandau moved in once more for the kill and slashed carelessly with his blade, almost doubling over on himself as Van hastily moved out of his way.

Dilandau let out a snarl, quickly regaining his balance. His once light, comforting Zaibach jacket felt heavy on his heaving shoulders, and it had begun to slow his movement. Dilandau ripped the sleeve that held his sword - unwilling to release it for a moment - and hastily removed the rest of the red and black coat from his panting frame. Van took the moment of distraction to attack; unfortunately, Dilandau was prepared. The albino used his setup agilely, pressing his blade against Van's as he spun around.

Van let out a sudden cry as he felt his foot slip. This time, it wasn't on the slick grass; a rock went tumbling down the cliff, where he now stood inches away from.

"Van!" Hitomi cried suddenly. She grabbed her mouth, eyes widening as both men became distracted.

Van was the first to recover from the sudden interruption. He lashed out with his sword, catching Dilandau in the arm. The blade nicked his skin, slitting the white fabric of his undershirt and staining his shoulder with a drip of blood.

Dilandau stepped back, eyeing the wound as his teeth grinded together. The albino raised his furious, blood-colored gaze, his blade trembling in rage. With a scream of anger, he charged, slashing wildly. Van matched him blow for blow, struggling to keep his body upright as his foothold began to slip.

__

Van! Push him back, Van! Hitomi cried silently, watching in horror as rocks began falling from beneath his sliding feet.

Dilandau stepped back, a huge, cock-eyed grin spreading across his face. He raised one finger to his cheek, stroking the long, pink scar emblazoned across his pale skin. Van watched in horror as Dilandau raised his other hand, which bore the weight of a glittering sword, into the air.

"Your turn," Dilandau hissed. He brought the sword down with a yell, the blade colliding with Van's outstretched hilt. Eyes wide, Van's feet frantically churned falling rocks as he tilted off the cliff.

"VAN!" Hitomi screamed, rushing across the grass towards the precipice. Van watched with wide eyes as he fell; when suddenly, immense, white objects burst forth from his back.

The wings spread to either side, feathers flying as Van closed his eyes. His wings beat frantically as he crashed against a jutting crag, his body jerking in unnatural ways. Feathers sang into the sky, springing forth from the collision. Hitomi screamed as she heard bones cracking; Van's left wing went limp as he continued his descent.

Allen appeared out of nowhere, grabbing Hitomi by the arm before she could run off the edge and join her fallen beloved. 

"Van!" she screamed again, her voice strained and hoarse. The white, falling water swiftly blotted out Van's retreating form; only a few loose feathers could be seen floating in the heavy, misty air.


	25. A Semblance of Defeat

Whew, people were up in arms about that last cliffhanger. *shakes head* This chapter was incredibly fun to write. I think some of it was influenced by a roleplay my friend and I are doing; I'm sure she'll figure out what parts were when she reads it. Anyway, here it is!

__

Beyond the Moon

****

Twenty-Four

"VAN!" Hitomi screamed again, hoping against hope that he would burst from the falling water, glorious, white wings reflecting the disintegrating light. She jerked violently against Allen's hold on her arm, letting out a cry of despair as the roaring of falls continued on as if nothing had ever happened.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Dilandau cried, swinging his sword. "That was for Gatti! Dallet! Chesta! All of them!" He laughed, eyes charged, mouth wide. Hitomi looked at him with a horrified expression, before she suddenly crumbled to the ground in a dead faint. Allen reluctantly released her arm as he turned to face the howling albino.

Before he could blink, Dilandau was suddenly slammed to the ground. He stared up, finding Allen's sword pressed to his throat. The knight's teeth were grit, and his blue eyes blazed with anger and hatred. "Damn you!" Allen cried, pressing the blade closer to Dilandau's throat. The albino merely grinned, watching as the knight's face twisted and contorted in his frustration and fury. Chid had quickly moved to Hitomi's side, and now cradled her in his arms, trying in vain to wake her up.

Dilandau suddenly jerked up, knocking a surprised Allen off of him. The knight snarled, before he was suddenly tackled to the ground. Allen let out a cry of surprise as Dilandau held his neck in one hand, slowly tightening his grip.

Before Dilandau could blink, Allen slammed a knee right in the albino's crotch. The ex-general let out a hoarse cry, grabbing the injured area and rolling onto the grass moaning. Before Dilandau could respond, Allen had hauled him up by the arms and now held his own blade at the albino's throat.

"Ready to die?" the knight hissed, overcome by another wave of anger. Never in his life did he remember ever losing control of himself; but at that moment, nothing mattered. "Just like you killed Van!" Dilandau snarled, struggling against Allen's rock-hard grip. Roles suddenly reversed, Allen pressed the blade harder against Dilandau's throat, holding his arm at gross, unnatural angles.

"Brother! Stop it!" Allen jerked in surprise as he heard Celena's cry of objection. Dilandau looked equally flustered, raising his wide, red eyes.

Before Allen could react, Celena had plowed right into him, tearing Dilandau out of his grasp. Dilandau spun, automatically grabbing the offending woman in a headlock. She cried out in alarm, but the surprised Allen only watched on in stunned awe.

Dilandau shook his head, as if clearing it, and released Celena suddenly. She stepped back, eyeing him with wide, blue orbs.

"Celena!" Allen said suddenly, his voice harsh and deep. "How dare you! Leave right this instant!" 

Celena turned on him, her once soft eyes suddenly blazing. "No! I won't let you hurt him!" she cried, looking between a still shocked Dilandau and her overbearing brother. 

"Do you know what he's done?!" Allen demanded, pointing to the clueless albino. Dilandau snarled, regaining his attention to the situation. Unwilling to mow down Celena in an effort to cut down Allen, he remained rooted to the spot and merely watched in agitation.

"You're holding him to things he did eight years ago! He's changed, Brother," Celena replied, biting her lip.

Allen laughed suddenly. "You're so naive!" he announced, his eyes becoming a deadly seriousness. Celena took an automatic step back, bumping into Dilandau. He refused to move and merely watched with narrowed eyes as Allen spoke. "That man you defend just killed Van!"

Celena's eyes widened, and she turned to face Dilandau. The albino watched her mutely. "You knew from the beginning," he said lowly. "I will never change. Not for you, not for anyone."

Celena stepped back, covering her mouth with one hand, her eyes wide. Allen stepped up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. She shrugged him off and furiously shook her head, as if trying to forget what she had just heard. "You're lying!" she cried, staring with cloudy blue eyes at the stone-faced Dilandau. 

"They definitely are not," Chid spoke up, lifting Hitomi into his arms. "He pushed Van right off the cliff."

Celena suddenly narrowed her eyes. "I don't care what they do to you," she hissed with sudden animosity. Allen looked at her in surprise, but Dilandau merely closed his eyes. 

With that statement, Celena turned on her heel. Their - no, _her_ - sorrel horse stood off some distance away, chewing on grass. She grabbed the reins and climbed on suddenly, scaring the already jumpy animal into a swift gallop.

As she disappeared down the hill, Allen turned back to where Dilandau now stood. His eyes watched the last point she had touched, face relaxed.

Dilandau put his arms out in front of him, holding his wrists together. He focused his now angry, red gaze on Allen. "You heard the lady," he said in a barely audible voice. "Do what you want with me."

***

I slowly opened my eyes, the weight of a thick, wet cloth hindering the movement of my eyelids. I reached up with one hand, pulling the cool towel off my forehead and tossing it on the ground.

Where was I? I tried to focus, and soon found myself in my room at Hudogar. I winced, suddenly remembering everything from the few moments before I had fainted.

"Van!" I cried suddenly, leaping to my feet. I wobbled, toppling back onto the bed in a heap. "Maybe it was all just a bad dream," I mumbled, clutching the covers in my hands. I nodded my head quickly. "All a dream. I'll get up and go out and find Van waiting for me." With that assurance in my clouded mind, I stood up. I still wore my clothes from the day before: my riding clothes. I pushed the note out of my mind, hoping against all hopes that it was just a dream.

I walked to my window on the other side of my room, finding it to be lit with the morning sun. It looked to be at least nine or ten, much after time for breakfast. Maybe there would be food waiting for me, I thought. I padded to the door, opening it and peering out into the hall. There was complete silence. _Don't worry_, I said to myself. _He's probably just eating_.

I crossed the threshold, quickly descending the stairs. I trotted into the main food hall.

Allen and Chid sat at the table in complete silence. There was no food, but most importantly, no Van. "Is he out practicing?" I asked nervously. Both men's heads instantly raised, assessing me with wide, surprised eyes. 

Allen was the first to speak, standing up as he addressed me. "Hitomi, you remember what happened," he said quietly.

He was gone. Van had really fallen; my angel had fallen. I felt my knees crumble beneath me, sending me to the ground. I felt bile rise in my throat, and my entire insides seem to clench into a wave of pain. I felt blood pulsating in my ears, deafening the sudden sobs escaping me.

I leaned my head over, feeling the cold of the stone floor against my forehead. I could feel my body convulsing beneath me; but nothing mattered. The pain inside me overwhelmed every part of my being. I could feel his absence.

Van was gone.

I don't remember much of anything that happened after that. Allen gathered me up in his arms, trying his best to soothe me with calm words. I remember screaming at him, pounding my fists on his chest as he instructed Chid to gather my things.

He held me the entire way. We climbed into a carriage; how it came to be there, I did not care to wonder. Allen kept me close to him for all the long hours we traveled. The gesture only made me cry harder, made me realize I would never feel Van's warm embrace again.

By the time we arrived wherever we were going, I had quieted down. I merely lay limp against my escort, my eyes open and unfocusing. I remember seeing Millerna: she fussed and cried and hugged me, but I don't think I gave her any sort of response. I heard Chid and Dryden conversing as Allen lifted me up once again, carrying me steadily up a flight of stairs.

It was the palace. Was everything alright in Asturia again? I only wondered for mere seconds, slowly feeling myself drifting out of consciousness. By the time I knew where I was or who I was with, I was asleep.

***

The days passed slowly after that. Hitomi sat in the room she had been given, only acknowledging her visitors for a few moments. Merle came in to see her first, bursting into tears as soon as the cat-woman entered the room. Hitomi lightly hugged her, but remained silent and steadfast afterwards. Merle came back a few times in the week or more that she was in her comatose state. Allen visited three times daily, bringing her meals which she ate slowly and very little of. Millerna also visited often, and tried her best to comfort Hitomi with daily stories, gossips, and anything else that flowed from the rejuvenated blonde's mouth.

During that time, Hitomi slowly came to grips with her situation. Van was completely gone; there was no more she could do. She decided on her next course of action. 

Allen brought in her breakfast the morning of what appeared to be the tenth day.

"Allen," Hitomi addressed, almost choking on the soreness in her throat. Allen looked at her in surprise, a smile lighting up his face. Hitomi was stone-cold, and her once bright, green eyes seemed to have lost all of their luster.

"What is it, Hitomi?" Allen prodded, setting the tray down on the bedside table. Hitomi watched him for a moment.

"I'm going home now." Hitomi looked away, staring absently at the door. Allen nodded slowly, before taking her hand in his.

"I'll watch you go," he said quietly, not even daring to argue. "You should be happy; you deserve to be happy."

After informing her friends of her decision, Hitomi had suggested returning to Fanelia. Though an heir had not been appointed to the throne, one of Van's trusted advisors had taken the position of regent until a new king could be found. They were currently scouting the young princes of fellow countries, making treaties and economic compromises in the time of national weakness.

The ride had been a long one. Allen had opted to go with Hitomi, ready to see her to the end of her journey. She had silently accepted. Merle, intent on seeing everything for Van's funeral in order and keeping a close eye on the affairs of the state, had joined them with an equally somber Gaddess. The cat-woman had begun to show signs of her pregnancy physically, but it had not even come close to stopping her from her endeavors.

They had just entered the capital city of Fanelia when Hitomi spoke up. "Allen," she asked quietly. The knight turned, acknowledging her with a nod of attention. "Where is Celena?"

Allen sighed, turning away to look out the window. "We imprisoned Dilandau," he admitted. Hitomi inhaled sharply. "She stays down there all day with him. The guards tell me he tries to talk to her, but she won't respond. They've started bringing her meals to her down there, and she's even insisted for a cell next to him."

Allen looked back at her. "Why is it that all the people most important to me in my life are leaving me, one by one?" he asked quietly.

"I may return someday," Hitomi said, putting her hands together on her lap. Allen nodded slowly, looking back out the window.

***

Celena sat in her usual chair, picking through her meal in the torchlight of the dungeon. It wasn't much of a dungeon; it hadn't been used for years, and it had been cleaned and opened when they arrived in Asturia. Everyone acted as if nothing had ever happened; Hitomi was the only one smart enough to even consider a friend. Why Celena hadn't wanted to go see the green-eyed girl even she didn't know, but she had refused all invitations of any kind since Dilandau had been imprisoned.

The white-haired woman lifted her head, examining the man with her pale blue eyes. He sat on the floor, back leaning against the bars, one hand propped on his cocked knee. His diadem had been removed, his jacket taken, his boots burned, and his gloves thrown away. He sat in a white overshirt and a pair of loose pants, which pooled around his bare feet. His hair was a mess, scattered around his face.

When Celena had first arrived, Dilandau had refused to speak to her, despite the fact she hadn't said a word to him anyway. The guards had at least encouraged him to say hello, since she was taking time out of her "busy schedule as a lady of the court" to see him. But when Celena had taken up permanent (beside bathing in her own room) residence in a chair just outside of his cell, he had tried to speak to her.

"Why are you here, Celena?" he had asked. She merely looked up from her diary and shrugged.

Another time: "Aren't you going to go sleep?" Celena responded with a yawn and promptly dozed off in her chair.

Only days before: "Celena, I'm.. There's nothing you can do. Just go." No response.

Pushing the dinner aside, Celena leaned against the table a guard had pulled down for her. Every day since she had been there, she had run every event of the last month in her head over and over again. And every time, Dilandau - in a way - would profess his love for her, and Van would die. It was all some kind of sick joke. She was sure of it.

"Celena, you have to stop this," Dilandau said suddenly. "It's not healthy. I can't have you dying or something down here." Celena looked up, regarding him with cool, blue eyes.

She chuckled. "I won't do any such thing. I'll leave as soon as I get over you," she replied calmly. Dilandau blinked rapidly before jumping to his feet. Holding the bars in his hands, he watched her.

"What do you mean, get over me?" he asked, his voice wavering between coldness and curiosity. Celena shrugged.

"It's hard to give up someone you love," she replied, before taking out her diary and quill. Dilandau massaged his dropped jaw, putting it back in place.

"Love, Celena?" he asked, his voice quivering. Celena raised her eyes, nodding, as if it were no big matter at all.

"Of course. Why else would I be here?" she countered. Dilandau blinked incredulously.

"I had no idea," he replied truthfully. Celena shrugged. "I'm sorry, Celena."

She stood up suddenly, closing her diary. Setting it carefully on the table, she walked across the dimly lit jail towards the bars behind which Dilandau stood. He had his face pressed between two bars, watching her intently.

Placing a light kiss on his cheek, she waved. "I'm going to get you out of here," Celena announced, waving lightly as she walked towards the stairs. "Just wait for me."

Dilandau slumped to the ground, rubbing the spot on his cheek where he could still feel her lips against his skin. A wide, childish grin crossed his face, and he laughed, lying back on the floor of his cell. "Well, I'll be darned," he chuckled.

***

I walked alone. Fanelia looked no worse for the wear in Van's absence; I trembled slightly when I thought of him. Intent on keeping my mind clear, I walked down the path towards the forest. 

Van held me now sitting in front of him in the saddle. One hand lay loosely on the horse's reins, the other wrapped possessively around my waist. His chin leaned against my head; I could only assume that he was tired at such a late hour. The horse plodded at a constant, boring speed, the sound of its hooves connecting with the ground becoming louder as we progressed onto the cobblestone streets of the Fanelian capital.

I stopped, looking at the small clearing where I had seen Van upon my return. I brushed my hair out of my face with one hand, looking at the pendant around my neck.

I walked into the forest, the midday sun still shining on my back. I was leaving Gaea again, but this time, with even less hope then when I had arrived. The leaves on the trees rustled in a weak breeze, their vibrant green colors lighting up in the surreal light all around me.

Escaflowne. It was covered in vines, the armor turned a dark green from moss and age. I walked closer, brushing some foliage off the leg. I ran one hand down the smooth surface, sighing as I raised my gaze.

Taking a few steps back, I lifted the pendant into my hand. "I want to go home," I said quietly, carefully addressing it.

The pendant didn't move. It didn't change color, and it didn't become any heavier or lighter.

"I want to go home," I said louder, focusing my thought on my one purpose. "I want to go home!" I cried again, upon no response.

***

Allen looked up as he heard the door to his temporary bedroom open. He knew it couldn't have been Jajuka, for the beast man had left on a walk some time before. Jajuka had opted to stay in Palas with Celena, but had grown tired of waiting for her to come out of the dungeon and had agreed to a change of scenery.

Allen let out a gasp of surprise as a very sullen-looking Hitomi walked in. She walked across the room and sat down on his bed, across from where the knight sat at his desk.

"I tried everything," she said quietly. "I can't go back. It's all.. it's all gone."

Allen sighed, moving his chair to sit across from her. Taking her hands lightly in his, the knight watched as Hitomi's head fell to her chest.

And she cried. She cried for the first time since Van's death; and it felt so good. Hitomi didn't object one bit as Allen lightly hugged her, letting her sob against his less-than-formal attire. He patted her back lightly, stroking her hair with his other hand.

"I can't go home," Hitomi sniffled, drawing back slightly. Her bright, green eyes glistened with tears, and her brown hair was in a tussle around her face. Allen lightly stroked her cheek, earning himself a decent blush.

"It won't be so bad," he tried to assure her. "You have us. Merle, Gaddess, Millerna, Dryden, even Celena and I. You don't have to worry." Hitomi looked away, head bowed.

"Maybe someday I'll be able to go back," she mumbled to herself. Allen raised one hand, lightly cupping her chin and turning her head to face him.

"Remember all those years ago, when I asked you to marry me?" he asked quietly. Hitomi nodded slowly. "I know it's so... soon, but my offer still stands. You'll need someone to protect you," Allen added. 

Hitomi raised her eyes, watching him carefully. Long, blonde hair, big blue eyes, a kind face... no, it wouldn't be so bad. She was very aware of the women's situation on Gaea; they were not granted nearly as much liberty as on Earth. Marrying would be her only way to support herself.

Hitomi sunk back against the bed, regarding her hands. Van was dead. She had told herself that she would marry Van, no matter what.

But that was no longer an option. She had been sulking for two weeks, and now had no way of getting home. Besides, Allen would treat her well. She knew that deep down, the knight really only really loved his sister.

Sighing in masked defeat, Hitomi looked up. "I'll marry you," she said.


	26. Consummation of Regrets

Last chapter. If it ends funny, that's because there will be an epilogue. All the good stuff will be after that. ^_^

__

Beyond the Moon

****

Twenty-Five

Dilandau had never pleaded for anything in life.

Essentially, he wasn't.

But it was just as humiliating.

They stood in the main throne room. It was mid-afternoon, and bright sunlight filtered in through the large, Victorian, unveiled windows all around the gallery. Dilandau stood near the entryway, hands bound by ropes, two guards standing silently to either side of him. Celena stood not far ahead on the wide, red carpet, waving her arms in violent gestures. She now addressed King Fassa herself, with Millerna sitting to the side of him.

"It was a slight slip of sanity," Celena was saying. Dilandau cringed at the words, but didn't butt in. Such an action wouldn't help his cause in the least. "You must remember, he and Van had a life vendetta; those are not easily forgiven."

Dryden sighed, leaning on his chair. "Celena, you make a good case, but I just cannot let him go free-"

"Put him on parole! Probation! I'll be his guardian!" Celena interjected. Dilandau mentally yelled at her to stop and listen for a moment, but the woman was as stubborn as a donkey. Dryden glared at her, before continuing where he was so rudely interrupted.

"As novelty as that sounds to you, I just cannot let him go. He has committed the crime of murder; that is all that we have against him at this moment. All his previous crimes were detached from him as soon as we deemed him unable to return."

Celena let out a sigh, turning around and casting her sad, blue eyes on Dilandau. Unable to resist - as he had found himself to be more often than he liked - Dilandau nodded at her as the guards nudged his arms.

They stood in the dungeon not long after, having been excused from His Majesty's presence. The guards had left them to stand watch above, in case Dilandau made a dash for it.

"I'm sorry," Celena confessed, dropping her gaze to the floor. Dilandau shook his head and sighed lightly.

Taking her by the shoulders, Dilandau placed one hand lightly on her chin. His tenderness amazed even himself; but without her, he would be stuck in the dungeon for the rest of his life.

"Celena, I am a bad person. Stop trying to think otherwise," he said, his voice calm and gentle. Celena raised her eyes to his, her white, curly hair still hanging around her neck.

"I... I don't care what you were or what you've done," she replied quietly, placing her hands on his bared biceps. When she had first released him, he had been much of the same boy he was eight years before; he had caught up on his lost years in less than a week. Even his more defined chest muscles and wider shoulders could be seen beneath his loose white shirt.

Dilandau lifted his hands, placing them to either side of her face. Using his thumb, he tenderly wiped a small tear forming in her eye. Celena squeezed her blue orbs closed, fighting the tears springing valiantly to her long, dark lashes. A muffled sob escaped her throat as Dilandau lifted her face to his, pressing his lips to hers with excruciating gentleness.

Celena squeezed his biceps, tears streaming down her cheeks as she deepened the kiss. Dilandau held her face closely, reveling in the feeling of her tongue running along his lips. Granting her entrance, he passively let her roam his mouth before moving on the offensive.

When they drew apart, Celena was unable to open her eyes. Dilandau's hands moved to her waist, hugging her tightly to his chest.

"Promise you'll come to visit me every once in a while," he said, his voice almost on the brink of cracking. Though he would never cry, Dilandau was struck with the thought of her absence.

Celena opened her eyes slowly, her hands trembling as she cupped his chin. "I'll bring you breakfast and dinner every day," she replied, before suddenly wrapping her arms around him. She leaned her face against his chest, shaking as Dilandau squeezed her back.

"I'd like that," he acknowledged.

***

The ride back to Asturia had been long and silent. Hitomi was an emotional wreck, and Allen had not pried during the entire trip. They stayed at a small inn at their first stop: it was nicely hidden in the trees, and provided Hitomi many long, excruciating hours of thinking.

Was she doing the right thing? Whether or not she was, she had very little choice. Later in the night, she walked outside and tried again.

And just as before, she was disappointed.

Allen attempted to make conversation the next morning as they continued on their journey. He was only granted monosyllabic responses, and soon gave up. Hitomi wanted to reply, wanted to talk as if nothing was wrong and try to make the best of her situation, but it was impossible. She was destined for a life of quiet misery, and the thought was entirely unappealing. Every waking moment, her mind drifted to Van; what would he say? That she was weak for giving in? That she should be strong and fend for herself? Or that she was foolish for not trying harder to go home?

Upon thinking further, she knew he would have none of those responses. He would quietly comfort her, then go on his way.

Van was always that way. He was so outwardly accepting and nonchalant, but Hitomi knew that deep down he always suffered a little bit. It had been that obvious when he had inopportunely caught her and Allen kissing on the bridge.

Hitomi closed her eyes, lightly putting her hand on Allen's shoulder. The knight jumped, turning to face her curiously.

"I'm so sorry," Hitomi said quietly. Allen's face softened, and he lightly took her hand in his.

"Don't worry. I said all those years ago that I would protect you; I still will. It will be alright in the end," he assured her, hugging her lightly. Hitomi nodded, pushing back the tears rising to her eyes.

She wished that he was right. Looking out the window, Hitomi didn't notice when Allen turned guiltily back to the book he held and let his hair fall in front of his face.

***

Over the next two weeks, wedding preparations were made in earnest. Millerna seemed to have fully recovered; Hitomi had later been informed that the woman had spent two days in a room after locking herself inside. It had been the result of Dryden's bizarre behavior, and her own self-deprivation had caused the king to snap out of the power's control just as Hitomi had been making her wish.

Celena's demeanor seemed to have gotten better daily. She still spend much of her time in the dungeon, but she had also begun helping with the wedding. She went with Hitomi to pick out a dress, and had found a wonderful dress before the two were given an offer they couldn't refuse; Millerna had volunteered her old wedding dress, which had been mended and tailored to Hitomi's size.

For Hitomi, everything seemed to be a blur. The suggestions to hold the wedding outside in the palace gardens, Allen's daily visits and rides in the grassy parks, even Merle's regular angry fits that something wasn't going quite right... all of it began to blend together.

"Dilandau," Celena asked, sitting at her usual chair. Dilandau looked up from the sketchpad he now held; in her free time, Celena had volunteered to test her artistic skill on him as a real life model. He was incredibly impressed with her work.

"Last night, I went to Hitomi's room to ask her if she wanted to go for a walk. She was crying," she said quietly, fiddling with her fingers. Dilandau narrowed his eyes, closing the pad and placing it on the floor. He stood up, leaning against the bars.

"And..?"

"There must be something I can do," she said quietly, leaning her head on one elbow. Dilandau raised one eyebrow.

"What do you expect? She can't go home to the Mystic Moon and she's marrying that prissy pretty-boy brother of yours," he hissed, shrugging on a jacket that she had given. The temperatures had begun dropping, signaling the beginning of autumn. Celena sighed, taking the pad that he slipped beneath the bars. 

Suddenly, Celena gasped. Dilandau jumped, giving her a quizzical look. "What.. what if Van _weren't_ dead? Then Hitomi could be happy and you would be released on false accusations of murder!" Dilandau narrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he asked skeptically. Celena looked at him with a wide smile, her blue eyes glittering.

"I'll have the guards bring you your dinner tonight. As you put it... I'm going dragon-hunting."

***

The day of the wedding had arrived. Engagements were known not to last long on Gaea; a few months at maximum. The Asturians were not a people of patience.

Hitomi woke early that morning by a knock at her door. Before she could get out of bed, a very earnest Mr. Mole rushed into her room.

Hitomi let out a scream, holding her blanket up to her ears. Ignoring her, the mole man whipped a box out of his jacket and set it on her bedside table. Without a word, he unbolted the small treasure-box, opening it to reveal a horde of jewels.

"I found this for you," he said, withdrawing an elegant silver necklace from the box. He motioned for her to turn around, which she reluctantly did, and lifted her hair. Buckling the necklace, he offered her a small mirror.

Hitomi looked up gratefully, fingering the green-gemstone, silver-chained necklace. "Thank you," she said quietly. Mr. Mole shook his head.

"No thanks needed. The king will like that." Without another word, he left the room, leaving a very confused Hitomi behind.

***

The day was a rush of this, that, and the other thing. Everyone wanted a piece of me: the dress was refitted; the bouquet was made, criticized, remade, and placed outside; the entire garden was fitted with a live band and hordes of chairs; and not once did I hear anything but comforting, encouraging words. But none of them helped calm the painful butterflies that ruled my stomach, making me unable to eat anything until the time to walk down the aisle approached.

The gown looked gorgeous on me - as humble as I am to say. It looked very Egyptian, but hugged my figure in just the right places. I fixed my gloves as Millerna led me out to the garden, arm in arm. The castle was completely deserted, not only because it was noontime, but because everyone had already assembled outdoors.

The air was crisp and warm, and the large, beautiful trees scattered about the grounds fluttered in a light, drafty breeze. The flowers, which were carefully monitored and watered, seemed to be wilting in the fading warmth of autumn. 

As we stepped out onto the path, I could see the beginnings of the sea of white chairs. We walked further, and I realized I was now clinging closely onto Millerna, as if she were a lifeline. She didn't mind, and now supported me heavily as we entered the huge mass of guests.

As was Asturian tradition, Allen took my arm from there. He was dressed very handsomely, I had to admit: his attire seemed to be very knightly, but much more formal - and almost romantic. Two locks of hair hung in front of his face, and the rest was tied back in a ponytail. As he took my arm, I noticed the Duke sitting in the crowd; his resemblance to his father was uncanny. The thought of the man I was going to marry already having a son made me shiver. I looked around for Celena, but found her to be absent. Was she still angry at Allen, irate enough to miss his wedding?

Allen nudged me, getting my attention. He whispered something in my ear which was merely a comforting phrase, and touched my arm with one hand in assurance. I nodded slowly in response as we neared the alter.

A large, white arch towered over the bishop-like man standing at the end of the red carpet that had been laid out for us. He held the Asturian scepter, which was formed by two gold dragons.

__

Dragons... Even on my wedding day, I was still thinking about Van. It was all about Van.

It would always be about Van.

As we stepped beneath the wooden arch, I heard a scream. I raised my eyes, thinking perhaps someone had dropped a glass of refreshment or a baby was crying.

On second look, I saw that almost half the crowd was standing up, letting out gasps and cries of alarm.

"It's just a bird!" one man said.

"It's a dragon!" a group of women cried.

"A dragon? In these parts?!"

"It's a guymelef!"

I almost fainted when I heard a small girl whisper, "It's an _angel_!"

I slowly raised my gaze heavenwards, regarding the vibrant blue sky with wide-eyed hope. The sun blinded me momentarily; I squinted, unconsciously letting go of Allen's arm.

Suddenly, I heard another round of screams from the now panicking crowd. Millerna dashed about, trying in vain to calm the people.

I felt my heart begin pounding as I caught a glimpse of a white wing from beneath the bright rays of the blinding, oppressing sun. Before I could stop myself, I let out a scream.

"VAN!" The wings moved, almost too small for me to see at such a distance. Before I could register the long, tan body between two immense stretches of ivory feathers, I saw his face.

Van's chocolate eyes were wide and desperate. He shot towards me, making a rush of white wind all around him as he plummeted. 

__

I watched in knowing earnest as the round, green portal above me began to crack. He was coming for me. The orb shattered in a million pieces, but the clatter around me was completely irrelevant. Van shot through the debris, wings outstretched, diving right towards me.

I reached up, hoping against hope it wasn't an illusion. 

I knew that he had come back for me when I felt his arms tightly wrap around me, pulling me close. I gripped his back, holding on with everything I was worth as I slowly looked up.

Van's eyes were soft and brown, just as I remembered them. His black hair was longer and stuck out in every direction as always. His tan arms were powerful and muscular, keeping my body in perfect mold against his as I felt his wings beat behind him.

I barely noted that we rose into the air, despite the loud objections from people below, especially Allen. My entire world was Van, and Van was my entire world. There was nothing else but him.

As if still disbelieving, I leaned my head lightly against his chest. His wings beat all around us, casting a sheen of white feathers over my head as we rose into the air. There was no room for words; he was with me.

Van had come back from the dead for me.


	27. Epilogue

__

Beyond the Moon

****

Epilogue

"When I fell from the cliff, I lost consciousness. When I woke, I found myself lying in the back of a hay wagon. The farmer had found me beached, and I was a long way down the river from Hudogar. I had drifted out of the Asturian border - which direction that was I still do not know - and was badly injured. My wings would not retract, for both were broken. My leg was severely injured, and my back was in a bad state as well.

The farmer and his wife cared for me for at least three weeks. My wings healed almost instantly, but I was unable to get out of bed due to my back and leg.

I was not sure how long it had been, but the farmer told me that there were reports of a woman looking for an injured, winged man. They assumed it was me she was looking for, and so I asked them to get details. I soon discovered the woman to be Celena Schezar, and so I sent for her. 

She told me everything that had happened, including your engagement to Allen and Dilandau's imprisonment. Although the man had almost been responsible for my death, I seemed unable to bear him the deadly animosity I had before; she pleaded for me to come back.

By then, my leg and back were healed enough for me to depart. The day that she spoke to me turned out to be the day you were to be wed; it was at least a three day journey, and I decided to fly instead."

"I'm so sorry, Van. I couldn't go home, I thought you were dead, and... I lost hope, Van."

"Hitomi, don't be sorry. You're here with me now; that's all that matters."

Allen dropped any and all claims on me, releasing the engagement and wishing me a happy life.

He was, is, and always will be one of my best friends. Since king Aston was dead and one of the three princesses was already on the throne, Eries was free to do whatever she pleased. 

Ironically, she and Allen turned out to be twin souls. They fell in love and married. I believe they just had two children: a little boy and a little girl, who were the same age and looked identical, much like their parents.

Fanelia was in a state of turmoil when we returned. The regent had failed in finding a new prince for the throne, and most of the country didn't even believe the news when they heard the king had returned, much less with a queen. 

I was received with open arms. They - meaning the court - believed me to have been the reason for their king's return, and thus welcomed me as their queen. Though the country was willing to accept it, I wasn't so sure about Van. He was busy with paperwork, negotiations, and fixing the collapsing state that I spent most of my time in my room doing absolutely nothing. He would see me in the morning and at night, and occasionally dined with me; but other than that and a few kisses, we had very little contact.

After about two weeks of this, I began to question my decision. It was that same night that Van came into my room while I lay on my bed, staring out my window at the Mystic Moon and its child.

I didn't notice Van until he was behind me, arms wrapped around my waist. I was alarmed at first, but I soon relaxed into him.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you," Van apologized, kissing my neck and smelling my hair. I shook my head and opened my mouth to speak, but he silenced me by a light peck on my lips. "Hitomi, I want you to marry me. Will you?"

"Of course, Van."

He came to see me every day after that. The wedding was prepared; I donned a traditional Fanelian gown, and Van wore the kingly outfit I had seen him in when he was first crowned all those years ago. It fit him well, showing off his defined muscles and now much larger, towering build.

The wedding was a mass festival. Everyone in Fanelia attended; it reminded me of Dryden and Millerna's wedding, but we were instead escorted down the main streets on the back of what appeared to be a dragon. I wasn't sure, for I spent the entire ride in the litter with Van. He was trying to calm my frayed nerves while waving to his people.

I don't remember any of what the man who wed us said. He read some Fanelian scripture, but my mind focused only on the man in front of me. His chocolate eyes regarded me so softly, I wanted to cry. I feared that if the "I do's" didn't come soon, I would do just that.

"I love you, Hitomi," he said quietly, holding my hand. I smiled back at him.

"Van, I love you, I always will."

It was the kiss to end and begin all kisses.

We took our honeymoon away from Fanelia, leaving the country in the temporary control of the regent. We traveled alone and took a room at an inn somewhere in Cezario, dressed as much like regular passer-bys as we could.

I sighed, closing my eyes as I leaned against Van's still sweaty, bare chest. He ran one hand through my hair absently, pulling the blankets up over us.

"Do you miss home?" he asked suddenly. I raised my eyes, regarding him silently.

"Yes, every once in a while. I would like to visit sometime... They miss me too, but I have this feeling that they know I am alright and happy," I replied, leaning back against the pillow and fluffing it around my head.

"I can arrange that, I'm sure," he said, kissing my cheek. "I spoke to Duke Chid. He's returned to Freid."

I glanced up. "Oh? What about Hudogar?" I asked.

"Apparently, when he returned to the castle, the corruption the power caused seemed to have vanished. You remember that doppelganger Denongo? He was a lord; I don't know the details, but he was released and is now the Emperor of Hudogar. He's working towards uniting the different kingdoms," Van replied. I nodded slowly.

"Even after all he did, I still feel sorry for Dilandau," I admitted. Van gathered me up in his arms, his black hair falling in front of his face as he leaned over me. I couldn't resist a giggle as he pecked my nose.

"I have a feeling that he - and Celena - will be fine," he said, an evil glint appearing in his eye. I laughed as he whipped the blankets over us, and everything disappeared except Van.

***

Two fair, white haired figures stood on the hill, seemingly untouched by the wind. Early dropped petals fluttered around them, traveling in the direction of the emerald waves of grass.

Dilandau looked down at the woman beside him, whose trimmed, wavy hair settled around her long, smooth neck. She seemed almost bashful today, unwilling to hold his gaze for any span of time. A day or more after Dilandau had been released - upon Van's return and the fact he had not actually committed murder - Celena had been acting strangely.

"Celena," he said, surprising her slightly. "Tell me what it is." She raised her eyes, looking at him quizzically. Dilandau watched her intently, his once harsh red eyes now soft and passive.

Celena lowered her gaze, absently digging one toe in the ground. Dilandau touched her shoulder, drawing her eyes back to his. "I'm withchild," she admitted. She looked up uneasily, the regret lightly etched in her features.

Dilandau didn't even flinch, and merely regarded her with a passive expression. "Does anyone else know?" Celena blinked, then shook her head. Dilandau looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Aren't you mad?" Celena asked. He raised his eyes to her.

"You'll marry me, won't you?" She blinked in surprise at the sudden counter. Celena nodded slowly. Without warning, Dilandau gathered her up in his arms, burying his face in her hair.

"People can count.. they'll know it's out of wedlock..." she said quietly, not objecting to the touch at all.

Dilandau smiled, kissing her lightly. "Let them talk," he said. "Let them talk."

***

Wow.

I actually finished! I never thought I would see the day. I started this story on a whim; it became an obsession by the end. The last few chapters came out so fast because.. well, I just had to write. I became addicted to it, and now that it's over, I feel strangely detached.

Oh well. Ta da! There you go! I'm off to compile this, and then I'm visiting Kinko's for a printjob! (I always catalog my work in paper.) It's taken me.. at _least_ three months to finish this; it was definitely worth it. Hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing.

I want to give super thanks to Raye-Rei for all her reviews, _everywhere_. ^_~

Angelwarriar, or Kia.. Thanks a bunch for your continuing comments!

Waku-chan, who reviewed whenever she had the chance; thanks for your time! ^_^

MangaPuppy, for generally being odd and keeping my spirits up. 

Henry Percy, Ai-chan, and crazy_mary..

Sakura, for lots of '!''s.

Animecrazy, I'm happy I could get you into fanfic.

The Reader is Now Blind, who made me chuckle everytime I saw your name.

FayeValentine00 for her interest.

MysFaer-chan and selene.

Divine Discontent for your encouraging thoughts.

Ruby, sammy, and JadesRose.

Starzie Chick, who wrote a fanfiction that is great and was very influential to me.

TennyoAngel711 for your.. interesting inner monologue. ^_~

Kartos, who enjoyed hitting me.

Michiru, Vany boy, Shi no Miko, Escaflowne no Miko, Ankle, Gemini.

GAMEACE, for leaving an entire page of clone reviews. o_O

holynarf, Carrie Andrews, madpostman, Emerald, JeannieTania, umbarthule, Kai-rah, Pyro'sgirl, SabineballZ, thundersenshi17, Streetwyse, stayblue, and Alex 360.

Myst_Lady, Cinderella, lazzykane, Youjibaracuda, Kami, sum1wholikesanime (?), Eternity-san (special thanks! "Keep weaving, spinnner.." Best phrase used when referring to writing. Thank you!), inuyashas_girl, and shimegami no tenshi.

Special thanks to Organic for even reading. *sticks tongue out*

And of course..

Special, special thanks to my best friend, Vegeta's Gyal. A lot of this wouldn't have happened without her wonderful influence. Thanks for everything, Keruri! *huggles all around*

Well, that's all, folks!


End file.
